Discreet
by Flame77Blast
Summary: Now a Reader-Insert Just when things could not get any stranger in class 3-E, a new student arrives. She seems normal enough, if normal includes summoning swords and possessing powers on Koro-sensei's level. Karma takes an interest in her and begins to experience a new sensation, but can he convince her of the light in her heart, or will the darkness she hides be enough to end 3-E
1. Ch1 -Transfer Student Time (Period 3)

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 1- Transfer Student Time (Period 3)

Lunch break in Class E-3 usually was filled with laughter, mischief and the occasional attempted assassination. Today however was much different than usual. The students noticed their irregular teachers having a closed-door meeting in their lounge, resulting in what seemed to be a monumental matter.

While some students could care less about what was happening, others were on edge on what could be this important. After all it was expected being in a class not only trying to help you graduate, but also teaching you how to kill the teacher who was teaching you.

"Well Ritsu?" Kaede asked the purple haired girl on her phone.

The ears of everyone in the class tuned in on the phone. Ritsu smiled brightly at her friends. "It seems we are getting another transfer student tomorrow!"

Several different responses echoed through the room. Some being sighs of relief, other groans.

"Hopefully better than the last one we had…" Ryoma remarked and glanced to the fixed wall that Itona had broken a while ago.

"I think the better question is how they got into E-Class this far into the year…" Tomohito shrugged.

"Now, I'm Koro-sensei will explain it to us like he always does." Nagisa spoke up in an attempt to calm everyone down.

And as if on cue, the octopus like creature entered the classroom, smile as wide as ever.

"Good afternoon class! I have some exciting news!"

Everyone took their seats and listened patiently for their teacher to announce the news.

"Tomorrow we will be receiving a new student. So everyone make sure to be kind and make her feel welcome."

Koro-sensei clapped his tentacles together and watched as several hands were flung into the air.

"My my curious are we?" The teacher smiled. "Yes Kayano-san."

The green haired girl rose from her seat. "Koro-sensei, is there anything you can tell us about our new classmate?"

Koro-sensei paused, placing one yellow tentacle one his head thinking. "Well if you are all this curious, I suppose a little info won't hurt."

"Thank you Koro-sensei." Kaede replied and sat back down.

"Well she comes from the United States and is here on an exchange program for the rest of the school year." Koro-sensei finishes. "Now if you excuse me children, I still have some time left to grab some snacks from China and head back here."

And with that, their teacher disappeared.

"Well guess that explains why she's in E-Class…" Karma mumbled, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Karma?" Nagisa asked his oldest friend.

The red haired boy laughed. "She's an American, coming her to study in Japan, bet she doesn't speak a lick of Japanese."

The class puzzled over this fact. It was true that Americans did have a bad rep around the world, and any of them who did run into one always had a humorous story to tell of their encounter.

As they waited for their teacher to return, the thought of this new student stayed fresh in their minds, eagerly waiting the next day.

The Next Day~

Right on the strike of 8 am, Koro-sensei entered the classroom. His students her already filed into their seats, ready for the new day's lessons to begin.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are all ready and eager to start learning today. But before we start, we have someone we should welcome today!"

He clapped his tentacles together and looked towards the door. "Don't be shy, come on in!" He called out.

As if on cue, the door opened up revealing a pale girl. Here (eye color) eyes were icy and her (hair length) hair was tucked neatly into a ponytail, which rested in her shoulder, tied neatly with a blue ribbon.

She wore a blue and white striped shirt and a white skirt. A gray jacket hung over her shoulders. Her shoes were black combat boots.

She walked in slowly and stood in front of the class. Bowing her head and rising back up again she began to speak.

"Hello. It's an honor to be acquainted with you all. My name is (Name) Anderson. And since my culture differs in what to call people, please refer to me as (First name)."

Her Japanese was perfect, you could barley tell that she was not even a native speaker. She was silent and polite, the exact opposite of her country's stereotype. She gave off a small smile and than bowed to Koro-sensei.

"I look forward to having you as my teacher and my target Koro-sama."

"Sama?" The class blurted out, obviously stunned by her honorific.

Koro-sensei was bashful at this statement. "My, how sweet, you see me as such a noble man…."

(Name) nodded and smiled. "I do indeed sir, but I understand that you like to be called Koro-sensei instead?"

"Oh do whatever you like (Name)-san."

(Name) nodded. "Koro-sensei-sama it is than."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" The class once again blurted out.

"Now now class!" Koro-sensei, his face still a light pink from his new students kindness, spoke. "We must understand the cultural differences here. Anyway, (Name)-san, your desk is in the back next to Karma-san. Karma raise your hand so she knows who you are."

The red haired boy slowing raised his hand as ordered, rolling his eyes. He was uninterested in this whole discussion and wanted to move onto something he could get excited about.

(Name) moved toward Karma and turned when reaching her desk, she placed her school bag on the ground and pulled out a pencil along with a journal, ready to begin lessons.

"Now I hope you all are ready for your history exam today. We had studied this unit prior to our vacation to our island escape. So I hope you all studied the material to do well on this test. (Name)-san, no need for you to take this exam since you were not here." Koro-sensei said as he passed out the test to his students.

"Sir, I would like to take the exam. I am to commit myself to every day's academic tasks, no matter what. So I would like to take the exam." (Name) spoke, her voice monotone.

"If you insist." Koro-sensei said and handed her a test. "Alright class, you have until lunch break to complete you test, that gives you a good 2.5 hours. Good luck!"

2.5 hours later~

"Time's up!" Koro-sensei announced and began to collect papers. Everyone had finished ages ago, and were staring at you every now and than, watching you take your exam, no emotion showing what so ever.

"(Name)-san how do you feel?" Koro-sensei asked as he picked up your completed test.

"It was quite interesting. I was not expecting an exam of European history."

"My students should know how every country works and is run after all!"

Koro-sensei left the room, alerting the students that their hour break was too begin.

Immediately all the girls rushed over to (Name)'s desk, they crowed around and began talking to her normally. Several boys joined the circle as well and aided in the conversation.

Karma walked nonchalantly over to Nagisa and Tomohito, who were watching the scene a couple desks away.

"Sorry we were not able to introduce ourselves before." Kaede smiled. "I'm Kaede Kayano, it's nice to meet you."

(Name) smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you too."

Suddenly (Name) was surrounded by questions, shouted left and right at her.

"How old are you?"

"Your hair is so pretty, do you do anything special to it?"

"Her hair's pretty? Well she's hot!"

"How do you like Japan so far?"

"What was it like in America?"

"How experienced are you in assassination?"

Nagisa sighed. "They are going to exhaust the poor girl, and it's only day one…"

"She better get used to it, not like this place is normal." Karma remarked and rolled his eyes.

"I'm 17, I shampoo it every other day, thank you for that remark, Japan is just as I imagined it, America is not as bad as people give it rep for, just stay away from shady figures, and that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Karma stared at the girl for a second. Her (eye color) eyes turned into a vibrant gold hue for a quick send than back to their (eye color) color, yet this time instead of it being an icy one, it was a warm (eye color).

(Name) stood up and began t walk toward the window, she opened it and climbed out. She walked toward the open field, where Koro-sensei and Karusama were, preparing for gym the next period.

"What's she doing?" Rio spoke.

"Showing us?" Yukiko mumbled.

"Well are we going to stand here guessing or are we going to find out?" Karma spoke and jumped out the open window.

His interest was peaked, you made him excited, and for some reason, he liked it.

"Koro-sensei." (Name) spoke, stopping right in front of her target.

"Oh (Name)-san. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to challenge you to a duel. First person to leave the other defenseless wins."

Koro-sensei's face emitted an orange and green striped hue. "Haha, confident are we?"

(Name) nodded. " Do you accept?"

"Well I do suppose a showing of my great abilities is needed for you hmm? So yes, I accept."

"Thank you."

The class was curious as to what you were thinking, after all you seemed like a regular American girl, fulfilling her dream of coming to Japan to study, but this was out of the blue.

"Are we ready?" Karusama called out.

Both fighter's nodded.

"Than- BEGIN!" Karusama yelled.

(Name) rose her right hand up to her chest and began to speak.

"Oh holy sword, I call upon you to my side to strike down my enemies! Please give me the power to fight!"

A burst of white light burst through the field, blinding everyone watching. Slowly it stifled away, showing only one change. Instead if (Name)'s original outfit she was in, she now adorned a chest piece of armor and a large sword in her right hand.

The next second, where she was just standing was filled with dust. She lunged toward Koro-sensei, and in one swift motion cut off two tentacles. She leapt into the arm and landed into a tree near by, hiding among it's braches and leaves.

Koro-sensei, shocked at this sudden and unexpected display of power had taken to the air, high above humanly possible to reach.

"No way…" Nagisa mumbled.

The 3-E class was in shock, you had managed to knock off two tentacles, but even more amazing was how you managed to do so. By summoning a sword and charging at an inhuman speed to do so.

Karma smirked. "This just got interesting."

His fellow classmates nodded, their eyes still tuned onto their teacher.

Suddenly (Name) emerged from the tree and had run now, toward the middle of the field.

"Duck." She said toward her classmates, than pulled a string she had in her hand.

The sound of firing erupted and the sky above Koro-sensei filled with arrows, but not ordinary arrows. Anti-sensei tipped arrows.

Koro-sensei managed to dodge most of them, yet did not notice how he had floated closer to the ground as he did so, enough so for you to be able to jumped up and knock two more tentacles off.

Koro-sensei now laid on the dirt, attempting to get up and make a move against you, but it was too late.

You were quick and soon your sword was at his throat, inches away from cutting into his yellow flesh.

"It's over…. She defeated him…" Manami whispered, unsure of what to think of this display.

Suddenly your sword evaporated and your armor began to disintegrate into sparkles. (Name) smiled down at her sensei and bowed.

"Thank you for a good fight Koro-sensei-sama."

"WHA?!" The class erupted and watched as she helped her sensei back onto his left tentacles.

"I owe you an apology (Name)-san. I underestimated you and your capabilities."

"I understand, that's my purpose after all."

"Oh it is?"

"Yes sir. I'm the United States first class assassin."

"You seemed more like a weapon to me…" Koro-sensei mumbled and regenerated his tentacles.

"Wait… did she just say she's a first class assassin?" Nagisa said surprised.

His classmates nodded unsurely in response.

Karma smiled to himself. "Yes, things did indeed get more interesting…"

Later~

Koro-sensei had finished grading the test and began to push them back one by one.

"Everyone did exceptional! 75% and above, we even had a 100%!"

"Bet it was Karma, dude's the smartest guys here." Several students mumbled.

"So everyone please give a round of applause to (Name)!" Koro-sensei spoke and handed (Name) her test back.

"Beautiful, deadly AND smart…" Someone said and rolled their eyes.

(Name) simply stayed monotone and expressionless. No one able to read what she was thinking.


	2. Quick Author's Note

Hey guys! Just thought II'd update everyone on this story real quick!

I had originally planned for this to be a Karma x OC fic, but I decided to change it to a Karma X Reader

I wrote X Reader's all the time on DA, so I fugured since I was so used to it, to chage the story to one. (I'm also TheComicGal on DA if you are curious)

Ideas, plot, ect will still be the same, but now our OC is now the reader!

Thansk for all the love and support so far! Especially to ThePinkyNinja for her sweet review!

Update will come soon enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Human Time

Discreet  
Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch.2 - Human Time

The week following your arrival soon began to form a routine. After your almost carried out assassination of Koro-sensei, (Name) was ostracized by her peers. A threat and an unknown like you were usually treated this way. Everyday at lunch she would leave the classroom and sit under a big oak tree, scribbling away in a small journal. The other students by this time had learned to avoid you all together.

Well except for one. Karma Akabane had taken a mischievous interest in you. From greeting you every morning to being your full time sparing partner during gym class, he was desperately trying to find your weaknesses to exploit and tease you for. But he was struggling. Yes Karma Akabane was struggling trying to find something to torrent or tease a person about.

"Karma-kun." Nagisa had approached him during one lunch. "What's with you lately? (Name) seems to be the only thing on your mind…"

His devilish smirk reappeared and he chuckled. "She's different Nagisa and not just in the professional sword wielding assassin aspect, she makes me excited."

Nagisa sighed and flipped through his notes on Koro-sensei's weaknesses. "What ever you say, but just be careful, she seems a bit unstable…"

"A bit?" Teresake exclaimed. "More like serial killer before the killing…"

Several laughs erupted from the classroom. Nagisa looked downcast a bit, while Karma glared.

"So what? She's more skilled than most of you here."

"Yeah sure, but she's a freak, no one should be able to-"

The door slid open, revealing Koro-sensei and yourself. Koro-sensei's face was beginning to turn a scary red, his teeth beginning to show. His eyes turning red as well and gleaming. He was pissed alright.

"Pardon me…" You spoke and turned around and walked out of the school building, away from the others.

"Class…" Koro-sensei breathed, fog emitting from him. "Out of everyone, I expected you all to except those with differences and not point out the harsh realities some are forced to live with."

The class remained silent; no one spoke or even breathed. You did not return back to class that day.

As the day began to end, everyone began to leave, making his or her way down the mountain top toward the rest of the town. Everyone walked together, chatting amongst themselves and laughing.

"Well well, looks like End Class finally showed up." A voice called out.

Class 3-E stopped and looked ahead of themselves, seeing random students from the higher placed academic classes in front of them, menacing looks and glares adorned upon their faces.

"Can we help you?" Isogai spoke, trying to reason and hopefully not cause any situations of violence.

The upper-class men snickered, and began to walk forward. "Aww nothing much, just wanted to make sure you losers know your place after that exam showing before summer break.."

One grabbed Rio, another Kayano, holding them by their hair and raising their fists.

"Rio-chan! Kaede-chan!" Okuda called out, but felt helpless to do anything.

"Hands off!" Karma called out and began to walk toward the group.

"I wouldn't try anything Akabane, all we have to do is mention your name to the staff and you are as good as expelled!" One of the boys called out, stopping Karma in his tracks.

"Damn…" He breathed and looked toward his classmates. It seemed to it them all at the same time that if they tried anything, they all could face suspension or explosion.

"Ha, look the idiots are finally listening to their superiors." The boy holding Kaede spoke and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a knife and held it to her school uniform.

"Now let's make this a good little show for everyone E-whore." He caressed her cheek, and moved close to her top.

A tree branch above rustled and the next thing everyone saw was you kicking the boy in the face, roundhouse style and grabbing his knife.

Kaede was released and fell to the ground unharmed. The boy who was kicked quickly regained his stance and looked up at you.

"W-who the hell are you?" He stuttered and looked at you terrified.

"I am the spirit of this forest, you have disturbed my peace with your violence, now you will face my wrath." You spoke and moved your hand across your body in some mystical like way.

"Ha! Sure!" The other boy, with Rio still in hand laughed.

The next thing he knew was your hand pushing his body face first toward the ground, while being kicked where the sun does not shine.

"Get her!" The one on the ground yelled.

A dozen junior boys took speed toward you, fists curled and eyes fierce.

You smiled and shot your hands up into the air. The trees released a spray of leaves, hurtled toward them all, leaving small cuts and buises on them.

"Sh-she really is a forest s-spirit!" One of the boys yelled and took off running.

"Retreat!" Another yelled and soon the upperclassmen had disappeared down the hillside.

You sighed and breathed easily, cheering behind you caught your attention and you turned to face your class with wide eyes.

"That was amazing!"

"You are so cool!"

"Yeah! You sure showed those jerks!"

An ensemble of praise hit you like a ton of bricks, followed by Rio and Kaede hugging you tightly.

"You saved us!"

"Yeah! You seriously rock!"

Karma smirked and walked to where a leaf was. Picking it up his smirk widened. "Hey guys check this out."

He tossed a couple to a few of his classmates, and everyone looked at the leaf. But upon further expectation, it was not a leaf at all, but instead a sharpened Anti-sensei knife cut up into leaf like pieces.

"I was coming to attempt to use those on Koro-sensei-sama when we did our forest run tomorrow, though I suppose this was a better use…"

"How'd you shoot them?" Nagisa asked you.

You pulled part of your gray cardigan up revealing a skintight strap fiddled with buttons and switches. "I set up a command system, similar to when I fought Koro-sensei-sama. All I have to due is press the button, or in this case, flip he switch. The forest around here has plenty more I set up."

You placed the sleeve back on and bowed to your classmates. "I hope everyone is okay. I'll be seeing you."

You began to walk away, until you felt you arm being tugged back, soon followed by your whole body.

"Man, you are a lightweight, do you have feathers for bones?" Karma teased.

Your eyes widened slightly and flashed orange before returning back to (eye color).

'I'm not seeing things than…' Karma thought. He smirked and spoke once again after having dragged you back to your small circle of classmates.

"If you think we are just going to let you walk away without a proper thank you, than you are dead wrong."

You blinked and looked downcast. "I'm sorry… I'm not good around other people. All I do is bring bad luck it seems…"

And just like that realization hit class 3-E like a pile of bricks. You were not the scary emotionless person they had thought, no you were a socially awkward girl who probably never had a friend.

"I am usually alone, I'm better that way…"

A hand smacked your head and you yelped. Karma removed you're his hand and sighed.

"Damn you remind me of myself before I got used to all these idiots…."

"HEY!" The class called out.

Karma ignored them and flicked your forehead. "Truth is you better get buddy-buddy with us cause, with you we have a better chance of actually killing the octopus."

He gave you an innocent smile, and your gaze shifted toward the rest of your peers, giving similar reactions.

"I don-"

"Let's go out and learn more about (Name)-chan!" Kanzaki smiled widely and grabbed your hand.

"Oh! How about karaoke?" Kayano smiled, and everyone nodded.

Suddenly you felt yourself being dragged away to hang out with your peers, which confused you. How did this happen? Not even a day ago, they hated you and now after one little ruse they all like you and wanted to get to know you.

This class was indeed strange…

At Karaoke~

"What!" Several of the girls cried out.

You nodded and pulled your top back on recovering up your bra.

The boys stared dumbfounded and tried to remember what had caused this string of events before seeing a girl disrobe in front of them.

Ah yes that's right, you all had arrived and Karma managed to negotiate (harass) the karaoke bar employees to give you all the extra-large party room.

There your interrogation began, Kurahashi starting with question if you had any symbols marking your American origin.

And suddenly without warning you had pulled your shirt off and pointed to a tattoo inscribed across your collar.

"It means awakening." You mumbled and sipped your juice. "I was given it as a child in the institute by my great lord and father."

"Your what at the what?" Maehara scratched his head and looked puzzled.

"Don't you all have symbols as well?" You asked confused. "I thought all human assassins did."

 _ **Humans?**_

"Huh what do you mean?" Nagisa questioned you.

"I just thought that everyone was tagged upon birth and given a marking, at least where I'm from they did.."

"And where exactly are you from?"

You paused, opening your mouth and than closed it. Your eyebrows furled and you sighed. "I can't say much, but it where I was born. My soul purpose since day one was to be trained to be an assassin. I stayed in the facility until well, a 2 weeks ago…"

"Never travel much huh?" Karma sighed and chewed and a toothpick.

"I actually never was allowed outside until a 2 weeks ago."

"HUH?!" Everyone exclaimed and you found yourself being shaken by Rio.

"You poor thing!" She exclaimed and hugged you.

"Huh?" You mumbled, not sure why you were getting this much attention.

These people were different, they were kind. You did not know how to feel about it, but a soft warmth in your chest began to form.

The first song in the playlist began to play, cutting everyone short form this chat and focused on the song.

Any curious words or mysterious answers forgotten for now.

2 Hours later~

"Well that was fun." Kaede smiled and grabbed her jacket.

"Wish the weather would have held out though…" Fuwa sighed, noticing the rain pouring down on the streets.

Suddenly you were in front of the door, your eyes gleaming and a wide grin on your face. "That's rain!"

"Yeah course it is? Have you never seen it before?" Terasaka asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" You answered and removed your shoes before bursting the door opening and walking outside.

"She's never seen rain before?" Ritsu said from Nagisa's phone.

The others followed you outside and watched as you cautiously stepped into the soaked street.

Your pale foot pressed softly into a small puddle, soaking your foot. Your head turned toward the sky your (eye color) eyes looking up widely and taking in the scene.

"It's so cold and wet, and gray and wonderful!" You called out and spun around in a circle. "Ah! This world is wonderful!"

Your classmates found themselves smiling at your ecstatic childlike behavior. You seemed so scary and strong a week ago, and yet now you were like a newborn experiencing the world around you.

"Hey, it might be fun, but standing out here like this and you'll catch a cold." Karma called out and placed his black blazer over your head. "And if that happened, there would be no way for me to beat you fairly in hand to hand combat."

You nodded ran back inside for your shoes.

"Hmmmmm…. Is it just me or does Karma-kun have a thing for (Name)-chan…." Kaede smirked and poked the red head's cheek.

Karma blushed slightly and than looed away. "As if, she only makes thinsg interesting, after all never seeing rain before, now that's hilarious. I'll make sure to cause her some trouble for that."

Later~

You returned to your small hotel room later that night, a small smile on your face.

"#9… where have you been?"

A froze in place, the only movement being the droplets of water dripping down from your soaked hair.

"H-honorable father." You spoke, eyes going wide and your smile faded as your emotions began to fade.

"Have you gathered the intel?" He spoke an moved around to you, placing a hard grasp on your shoulders.

"Y-yes sir…" You shook, your voice frail.

"Good girl, now make sure to carry out your mission soon. After all, I really don't want to have to punish you again for not sticking to orders and instead messing around with a bunch of teen assassin wannabes….oh wait…"

Suddenly the back of his hand made contact with your face. You managed to remain on your feet, and he only glared.

"Still standing huh?" He rose his voice and grabbed you by your throat, and through you against the wall, making you let out a painful gasp.

"Be happy that's all I'll do today…" He said and twirled a knife around. "You have a week to complete your goal or you will meet the same fate as your target #9.."

He vanished out the window, leaving you alone and battered in the hotel room. Though it was not the first time.


	4. Chapter 3 - True Intention Time

Discreet  
Karma Akabane X Reader  
Ch.3- True Intention Time

"She's been sitting there with that thousand yard stare since I got here…" Isogai mumbled to his friends as they stood in the front of the classroom.

You had been silent since he had walked in that morning, not making eye contact or uttering a single word to anyone.

"I hope she's okay." Kanzaki sighed. "And just when I thought we had all made progress with her…"

The classroom door opened up, and Koro-sensei entered, making his way to the board, alerting the class to take their seats.

"Alright time to start roll cal-"

You stood up suddenly and looked at your teacher. Dead eyes piercing the air and making it stay still.

"(Name)-san, are you okay?" Koro-sensei asked and waved you you.

In a split second, he was flung back to the wall, pinned by multiple anti-sensei knives.

The class erupted in cheers at your display. You moved forward, holding a cylinder in your hands.

Upon hearing the sudden cheers, Karasuma and Irina had run into the classroom to see what the commotion was about and stood stunned to see the octopus pinned to the wall.

Suddenly you opened up the canister and a white powered air burst through the classroom.

Students began falling onto the floor suddenly, along with the two other teachers.

"Huh, what's happening? (Name) what was this?" Okuda cried out, her voice shaking.

You remained silent and turned toward the window, suddenly glass spilled onto the ground and a man entered through the window twirling a knife and showing off a Joker like smile.

"My my, looks like you were capable after all (Name), but I guess we no longer need to use that name huh #9."

He walked toward you and clopped you in the face.

"Don't you touch her!" Karma suddenly cried out, upon seeing you hit the floor hard from being punched in the face.

The man laughed. "Ha! As if she has feelings!"

"And just who might you be?" Koro-sensei's voice boomed, emitting fear into his class.

The man simply chuckled. "I don't give out my name to worthless creatures, but #9 over here refers to me as her great and honorable father."

He grabbed you roughly and lifted you off the ground, grabbing the canister in your hand. "Who knew paralyzing gas could work so well?"

"Yes sir, it proved most effective."

His eyes widened and he sliced part of your cheek open with a hidden blade.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK?!"

You bowed and backed away. "Make sure to be ready to fulfill your mission now hun."

You nodded and turned toward your class, making swords appear above their heads, pointed down and steady to strike.

"She perfect isn't she?" He growled and twirled his knife around. "Obedient, emotionless, and best of all breakable at any moment!"

He brought his hand down next to your face and slapped you clean hard against the face, you falling to the floor as a result.

"Ha! And look at that! She gets up as if nothing even happened! Truly a remarkable thing. Who knew that genetically altering her body AND mind would have such great results. It only took 9 tries to obtain perfection!"

"9 tries?" Koro-sensei growled, still caught in a hold.

Your 'father' laughed. "Oh, guess I should explain things a bit huh? Not like you all should really take any of this info to heart though!"

He grabbed you by your waist and began to choke you out as he talked. "This here is experiment #9. That name she gave herself is nothing more than bullshit to make her more human. (Name), pssht, give me a break. As if you have the honor to have a name, you bitch!"

He stabbed you hard in the leg, making you cry out in pain, collapsing to the floor, holding your leg.

"As I was saying, 8 other experiments underwent a similar treatment and all died in the process, she and that wonderful genetic defect managed to survive."

"Genetic defect…" Karasuma spat out.

"Well sure take a look at her injuries. They all disappear after a shirt amount of time. A true rarity, one that my agency was happy to exploit…"

Sure enough, the blood and cut on your leg and face was gone and healed, showing as if nothing had occurred. "Which is why she's so perfect to abuse and torture. After all, I wanted nothing more than to turn this swan into an ugly duckling, yet am never able too…"

He laughed and through three knives at you, hitting you in the knees and left shoulder. "Ah! Missed yet another bullseye! Anyway, be a good girl and heal up fast, we have to kill those classmates of yours in a few minutes…"

He pat your head lovingly and than stabbed your other shoulder, twirling it around as he laughed manically.

"(Name)-chan!" Nukamura cried out.

Your eyes widened and than closed displaying sadness.

Catching this your father kicked you square in the stomach, followed by sending you flying across the room, landing hard a a few desks, smashed through the side when he had entered.

"Opps, guess I went too far there…." He laughed once again. "Make sure to hold those swords darling, after all we know you can strike each of them dead before the octopus could even move."

You nodded and picked yourself up, walking over toward your classmates. "Don't start until I tell you, or Papa will be unhappy…"

"We altered her body in so many ways that we are surprised she did not melt into a pile of guts and bones after all these years. We call her our Seraph, because she's like a beautiful angel of death, always following Heaven's orders. Ah, such a wonderful daughter."

He twirled around to face the teachers again. "Oh and you should have heard her scream and cry for death to come and save her from us for all those years! It was hilarious. She would fight back at first, try to break out and run away, but we always caught her and in no time we broke her spirit."

He sighed. "Now, now it seems our little story has bored me #9, maybe it's time we finish them up…"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl, and please, kill them one at a time, I get a better show that way."

"Of course sir."

He smiled and brought out a chair and placed his feet on the desk in front of him.

"You may begin."

Your holy sword materialized in the next second and you walked toward your classmates, not making eye contact with any of them.

The stun gas should still be in place, making it easy for you to not worry about anyone trying to runaway or fight back.

"So you're really gonna do it, huh?"

You stopped in your place, and your eyes widened.

Karma moved his arm up and sighed. "Wow, guess the apple does not fall far from the tree."

You gritted your teeth, wanting to say so many words to him, to all of them, but knew it was useless.

"Not even going to fight back against me? Oh come on, not like I can do any harm, I'm paralyzed."

Your (eye color) eyes shifted and made contact with Karma's golden ones. He looked bored, yet a smirk was plastered on his face.

"You could always fight back though…"

Your sword vanished and you backed away slowly. 'Fight back?'

"HEY!" Your father screamed enraged. "QUIT WASTING MY TIME! AND KILL THESE BASTARDS."

"I'm sorry…" You breathed, a single tear rolling down your face. Your sword had reappeared and you held it high above your head.

Your classmates closed their eyes tightly, awaiting a sound of blood splatter, yet nothing happened.

Instead a sound of jumping and a small gust of wind appeared, curiosity had peaked and they opened their eyes.

Widening them along with Karma's light chuckle, they saw you had changed sides, slashing your sword right across your father's chest.

He fell out of his chair, but quickly regained his stance and looked up. His eyes were wide and emitting red pulses of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" He boomed and lunged toward you.

You narrowly avoided his contact and attempted to slash him again. He grabbed your sword mid-swing and crushed it with his bare hands. You lost your balance and fell to the floor, pieces of metal falling next to you.

You breathed heavily and attempted to get up, when suddenly a sharp pain run through your chest. You could feel the large hunting knife stick thorough and enter your body.

Your father picked the knife up, with you still in it and flicked it, sending you off the knife, along with a spray of blood.

You could taste it in your mouth, and see it drip down your face. "Ha! You may be able to heal, but you are still as killable as any old human."

He grabbed you by your hair and moved the knife up toward your throat, pressing it against your skin, blood already starting to drip out.

"Oh… how I've longed for this day when I can finish you off myself." He licked his lips. "I'm glad it's because you decided to have a heart… or wait that's not it, it's because you are weak."

You eyed him and closed your eyes softly, knowing this would be your final moment, and you awaited it patiently. Finally you would be free from the torture, free from him, free from this cursed existence.

Suddenly something made a ripping sound you your body began to move toward the floor, but before your body hit it, two arms wrapped you up bridal style and quickly moved you away from the man.

"Huh?" Your father growled and tried to figure out what had happened.

Your eyes opened slowly and you saw that Karma was holding you, one of the the knives that had once been lunged into you in his mouth.

Your hand moved slowly up to your hair and traced it down. It was cut short, very short. Karma's quick thinking had saved your life.

"How can you move?" You asked. He looked at you with a deadly look in his eyes.

"I've had my own run in with stun gas before, built up a small immunity to it."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Suddenly your father was in front of the two of you, a gun pulled out of his sleeve, aiming straight for Karma's temple.

You grabbed the knife in his mouth and lunged out of his arms, jabbing it into the barrel of the gun, a second before your father fired. An explosion occurred, creating a cloud of dust.

By the time is cleared, you were on top of the man, another knife once in your body, now logged into the hands chest, an exact hit on his heart.

"Goodbye father…" You spoke and collapsed on the ground, revealing you yourself had been hit in the last second in the same area.

You saw yourself hit the floor and Karma's shoes come running toward. Than blackness.

Your sight was the first thing that returned back to you, followed by your hearing.

You were laying on a make shift bed in the teachers lounge it looked like, near the window where a slight breeze was coming through.

You glanced down at your body and saw it covered in bandages, a strange sight for you since; usually you were placed back into your room and told to heal quickly.

You moved to sit up and flinched from slight pain. Your arm had a IV in it, and without a second thought, you ripped it out and stood up from the bed, trying to regain your composure and move.

The sounds of Koro-sensei's lesson could be heard, meaning everyone was still alive. You sighed in relief and picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

"That makes this easier…"

Bitch-sensei burst through the classroom door, catching everyone by surprise. She was out of breath and held a piece of paper in her hand.

"SHE LEFT!" She cried and slammed the piece of paper into Koro-sensei's tentacles.

"WHA?!" The class cried and jumped from their seats.

Koro-sensei read the paper and attempted to calm his students down. "Now now everyone, let's think this through rationally. Say's her that Anderson-san- oh well than…"

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" The class cried out.

"I am no longer fit to be among any of you after what I tried to do. Please think of me as dead, because I'll make sure I'm never heard of again…"

The class burst into worried gasps and shrieks, no one knowing what to do. Nagisa's voice carried through though.

"She couldn't have gone far, we checked on her 30 minutes ago and she was still asleep. Now let's get everyone to hurry and search around here!"

Everyone nodded and ran out the door, leaving behind their teachers.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY LESSON!" Koro-sensei cried and became flustered.

"What do I do now…" You mumbled hopelessly. "…I can't return home. Though I guess that place was never home to begin with…"

"You could try staying here…"

You jumped and prepared yourself for a fight with whoever was watching you.

Karma snickered and hopped down from the tree branch he was sitting in. He lazily walked over toward you, but stopped a few feet away, a smirk still on his face.

"Karma-sama…"

"Where do you think you're going (Name)?"

You blinked and lowered you stance, looking away from the redheaded male.

"I'm going to disappear from this world, I don't belong in it…"

He sighed and walked all the way over to you. He stopped right in front of you and smacked the top of your head, not hard, but enough for you to feel a little pain.

You yelped and rubbed your head, and looked up at him. "What was that for, if you want to kill me I could give you a weapon."

He repeated his action, and before you could say anything else he wrapped you arms around your waist and lifted you onto his shoulder. He began to carry you back toward the school, ignoring your protesting.

"KARMA FOUND HER!" Someone shouted.

He placed you back down onto the ground, standing on the grass, him behind you, blocking any source of escape except from above.

Your classmates had run up to you and surrounded you in a circle. You shut your eyes tight and tightened your posture, ready to be beaten to a plump by them all.

"I was so worried!" Kaede cried and pulled you into a hug, followed by some of the other girls.

The boys all laughed and gave the display a smile.

You pushed them off of you and backed up, looking at all their kind smiling faces.

Than something happened.

You began to cry, something once again never experienced before by you.

"W-why?" You spoke, tears rolling down your face. "How can you all be so kind to me?"

You pressed you hands onto your eyes and felt the wetness. "And what is this? Am I breaking apart?"

"It's called tears (Name), you experience it in times of sadness." Ritsu spoke from Nagisa's phone.

"But why am I sad?!" You shouted. "I should be emotionless. I'm weak if I allow myself to feel anything!"

Karma once again hit you on top of your head, causing several students to yelp along with yourself.

"Idiot." He simply said.

Strangely enough, hearing him call you that calmed you down.

"It's normal to feel things, it makes us all stronger to fight for a purpose and not just orders."

Nagisa spoke softly and smiled kindly at you.

"But I-"

"No more buts, that man you called your father is gone, which means you can do what you want." Karma spoke harshly and grabbed you hand.

He opened it slowly and placed his own inside of it. He dropped something in yours and removed his away.

You glanced down and blinked, feeling more tears begin to pierce though your eyes.

"I found it when we were cleaning up, thought you might want it back.: He spoke and you looked at him.

Your blue ribbon sat nicely in your hand. Slowly you moved it up to your shorter hair, and tied it onto the left side.

"I-"

Everyone turned their attention to you. Tears still streaming down your face you looked up. "I wish to stay here with all of you. If you will allow me too!"

"Of course!" They cried out. "E-class won't be the same without you (Name)!"

Your chest beat, and the warmth that they emitted around you finally found it's home in your chest.


	5. Chapter 4 - Settling Time

Discreet Ch.4

You stared at the redhead, irritation embedded on your face. It was 8:10 in the morning and he was still in bed, looking as if he would be skipping today. You were dressed and ready to go, blue ribbon in your hair along with your new matching blue skirt and the top uniform to your school.

"Karma-sama, we are gonna be late." You spoke, tugging on his covers slightly.

He opened one golden eye and smirked at you. "No, you are going to be late. I'm skipping today."

You pouted and through all the blankets off the boy, and toughly dragged him onto the floor, throwing his uniform and black jacket at him.

"Ow, the hell (Name)?" Karma groaned and rubbed his head. He sat on the wooden floor, just in a pair of long black and red striped pajama pants.

"It's time to go to school!" You cooed and spun around smiling happily.

Karma stood up and grabbed his clothes. "Yeah yeah, at least make me some breakfast."

He turned his head around to face you and gave off his infamous smirk. Karma stood and looked at you for several seconds: His sharp pearly whites brimming and his golden orbs holding mischief in them.

You bowed and nodded. "If that is what you want Karma-sama!"

You hurried out of the room, going to do as he told you. The redhead sighed and grumbled incoherent words under his breath. He had been trying hard to get on your nerves the last couple days, but to no extent. And ironically, you had made you blush and feel embarrassed instead.

Upon you deciding to stay with 3-E, a new troublesome situation had arisen the next day. When everyone had showed but for class that day, they found you sleeping in a tree, apparently where you decided to 'live'.

Koro-sensei was a mess, exclaiming that no student of his was allowed to live in a tree outside and at the same time saying how he could not afford to rent you a place to live.

Karasuma had graciously taken over the discussion, and asked the students if anyone had a possible spare room to house you in. Most of the boys raised their hands right away, while the girls thought about it for several seconds before a few rose their hands.

Several calls to parents later, and no one had a 'yes' answer. You could care less whether you stayed in a house or a tree, either was better than the facility you had come from.

Nagisa raised his hand eventually and spoke unsurely. "Karma lives alone and has a spare room."

The class let out a unified. "NO!" Letting you, there sweet and innocent (Well maybe not completely) transfer student stay with the violent devil was not going to pass.

Karusama pinched his temple and calmed the class down. "It seems it's our only choice. Akabane-san, how does this work for you?"

The boy smirked. "A cute girl living with me? I don't know, after all I'm unpredictable when I'm bored…"

Kayano raised her hand and Karasuma nodded at her. "Can we make him sigh a contract?"

Most of the girls and several boy nodded at this. Karma frowned; they really didn't trust him huh? He smirked inwardly; after all, you would probably kill him in six different ways if he tried anything.

After another 20 minutes, Karma wrote his signature on the contract and rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

The class nodded and Koro-sensei smiled happily. Karusama nodded and handed him a wad of cash. Karma looked at him quizzically.

"From our government. Since (Name) is now under our protection and supervision. This is for her. Take her out and buy clothes and anything she would need to live with you."

Karma groaned and nodded hesitantly. Karusama began to walk him and you out of the room. "You both are excused for today, see you tomorrow."

From that moment on, Karma knew his life had changed, and he would either love or regret it. What it was right now, he still could not tell.

He dragged you to a shopping district and gave you some money to buy a uniform for E-class, instead you walked out with the top and the matching blue skirt. He could not nag you about it though, after all he wore his black blazer instead of the male top for E-class.

He than noticed that was all you had bought. He groaned and dragged you back in, placing more clothing items into your arms and telling you to try them on. You obliged and did as he said. Eventually, Karma felt you had enough and paid for your new clothes and walked out, you in tow.

He glanced down and noticed he was carrying the bags and quickly pushed them to you. It was like that the rest of the shopping trip from the décor store to the food court to the bookstore. Karma would have to walk you through it, and in the end would find himself subconsciously being your gentleman, before returning back to his senses.

He led you back to his house and unlocked it. Deciding to put you across the hallway from him, he led you upstairs and opened the door to your new room. "I'll let you get settled…"

"Alright."

He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He layed down on his bed and sighed. What was with him? Ever since you came into his life, things felt drastically different, and he felt different.

"You like (Name)-chan~" Kayano's voice echoed in his head.

"Tch-" He rolled his golden orbs and sat up. Him? THE Karma Akabane liking a girl? As if.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Karma made dinner and you both ate happily. You cleaned up and went to bed after bathing. Karma bathed while you did the dishes than played some video games until he was tired.

He went to bed around 11pm, feeling ready to drift off to sleep. He did easily and quickly. Than around sometime in the middle of the night, he felt a weight around his waist, and warmth around him.

He, half-asleep, opened his eyes and lifted the covers off of him. When he did, he could feel his face fill with blood and he looked away. You had crawled into bed with him and fallen asleep sometime earlier, hugging onto him in your sleep.

You were wearing a pair of Karma's shorts and a t-shirt, as Karma had given them to you as pajamas earlier and was regretting it now because you looked very cute to me. Your mouth was slightly open, letting soft breaths of air out. Your (hair color) hair that was so short from him cutting it was softly rubbing against his arm, making him feel tingles. He wanted to move, his head was screaming for him to move, yet for what ever reason, he laid back down and moved you closer to him.

"What are you doing to me?" He spoke and closed his eyes.

Back to Present~

Karma walked in front of you slightly, munching on the toast you had made for him. You gripped his sleeve and followed in suit.

"So… why were you in my bed last night?" Karma spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I heard that males and females who live together, also sleep together."

Cue Karma choking on toast, and his blush returning. "Who told you that?!"

You let go of his arm and rubbed you own arms, feeling nervous.

"A-at." You paused and took a deep breath. "At the facility."

"Oh."

"It's not true is it?"

"Well. Actually it usually means having sex."

Your face light up bright red and you jumped a few feet back. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFILE ME!"

Karma smirked. "Huh? (Name)-chan does not want me now?~"

You shook your head and run in front of him. "I'm going to school!"

He laughed and followed you slowly. "Finally"

Later~

"OHHHHH! (Name)-chan you look so cute!" Kayano cooed and hugged you.

"T-thank you Kayano-sama."

She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "We need to work on those honorifics."

"Huh?" You tilted your head.

"You'd call us –chan and the boys –kun" She taught you.

"But you guys are so much more important than me. That's why I call you all –sama!"

Kayano sighed. "(Name)-chan, we are classmates! Call us by the friend honorifics!"

You looked puzzled and nodded slowly, looking up and smiling. "If that's what you want. Than I'll do it!"

Kayano smiled. "Great!"

Before your conversation could continue any further, Koro-sensei walked into the classroom and clapped his tentacle together.

"Alright everyone! Lets take a seat and get to today's math lesson!"

Several groans were heard and everyone returned to their seats.

You watched patiently and wrote down notes, making sure to understand all the material. Suddenly a loud bam was heard, catching everyone's attention.

Ritsu looked toward the window, and saw that a small snowy owl as flying back and forth, attempting to get into the classroom. The owl had large white wings speckled with black spots. It's eyes were a piercing ice blue and black beak was sharp and gleaming.

"The hell…" Teresaka mumbled, watching the owl.

You rose from you seat and rushed over to the window and opened it, the bird flew in swiftly and landed on the top of your head. It nested itself happily in you (hair color) hair and cooed.

"Hello to you too!"

You smiled and pet the winged animal softly. The bird opened it's eyes and pecked your hand away.

"Oww! Why are you always so mean?" You mumbled and rubbed you hand.

"Uh… (Name)?" Nagisa spoke up. "Do you know this owl?"

You nodded and flashed a smile. "Yeah! This is Celestia! She's my guardian."

Karma deadpanned, along with the rest of the class. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

You ignored them and looked up to the bird. "So you did escape from father?"

The bird cooed.

"How did you find me?"

The owl got up and flew over to your desk and looked at you. "Cooooooo~"

"Yes, I still have not removed it."

"Cooooo~"

"Well I'm not a doctor!"

"Co~"

A burst of white light emitted from the bird and once it cleared a young woman stood sitting on the desk.

"Aye… look at that." She said and looked at her body. She had long snow-white hair mixed with some spots of black. Her clothes were mostly a white cape and a battle suit that looked like a bikini. Her ice blue eyes were piercing and looking at you annoyed.

"Celestia…" You spoke angrily.

She stood up and grabbed you over her shoulder, moving toward the door. You kicked and demanded to be released.

Koro-sensei acted quickly and placed a tentacle between her and the door.

"Sorry, but if you are taking my student somewhere, I need to know."

"Cephalopod…." Celestia made eye contact with the teacher.

Koro-sensei's face turned striped green. "Oh, does the owl-hybrid not like my kind?"

She dropped you and walked up to the teacher. "Let's get one thing straight here. YOU are not in charge of her, I am."

"That may be a bit hard, since she now believes in her own free will."

The owl woman glanced at you, who had run back to your desk and glared at her.

"I'm not leaving." You stated.

"Than remove it."

"Right now?"

"The others can find you if it stays. You'll be putting everyone else in danger if it stays in even second longer."

You sighed and pulled out a knife from under your skirt. Taking a deep breath you moved it toward your thigh and craved a small circle into your skin. You winced from the pain, but kept going. A small metallic object fell out of your skin and landed on the ground.

You removed the knife and within a couple seconds, the bleeding and the wound was gone. The Owl-woman walked up and grabbed the object, smashing it to dust between her talon like hands.

A second later, she returned back to her bird form and flew back into your hair, resting happily.

"A tracking chip…" You spoke softly. "…I forgot I had it."

You looked toward Koro-sensei. "I'm sure everyone has questions sir. And since it relates to assassination, could we spend some time discussing, well… me?"

"If you feel comfortable with it, than you may." He answered and moved over, allowing you to come over.

You walked to the front of the classroom and bowed. "Alright go ahead and ask me anything!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Answer Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch.5 –

When you said "Ask me anything." The usual response is for questions to be asked, not for well….

A half human, half bird twenty something year old, kicking you in the gut and knocking you out.

"Dumbass…" Celestia, as she was introduced, mumbled.

"… WHA?!" The class erupted.

"You have an interesting way of handling things avian…" Koro-sensei sighed and looked at the bird woman.

"OI! It's not my fault I'm stuck with a dumb girl who says things without thinking!"

She huffed, her cape twirling around her body, and her large breasts, being held with a metallic bikini top, bouncing slightly form the movement.

"Hasn't she been abused enough?" Koro-sensei argued back.

This seemed to anger the owl woman, her body language changed right away, and she scarily marched up to Koro-sensei, pushing him up against the wall of the blackboard.

Her icy blue eyes were like daggers, ready to pierce into the yellow octopus. Her white hair and with blacks became negative, switching to black hair with white specks.

"Don't you dare speak as if you know what we have gone through? And don't you dare compare me to _that_ man!" She glared at him.

Koro-sensei sighed and placed a tentacle on her shoulder, surprising the fuming bird.

"I apologize. I spoke as if I knew you both."

Her hair returned to it's originally color and she released him. Her mouth opened and she seemed to be trying to form words to say back to him. Instead your light mumbling caught her attention as she rushed to your aid, holding you tightly against her.

"(Name)?"

"Yes?" You spoke in English.

"I'm sorry, I hit you too hard." She spoke back in the language.

"Tough love, huh?"

The bird smiled and nodded. "Only the toughest for a tough girl."

The class stood and tried to decipher what was being said, but eventually lost it.

"I want to tell them." You spoke and looked at her.

She stared at you and sighed. "You barely know them."

"They make me feel warm!"

Celestia paused and placed a hand on your chest, where your tattoo would be under your clothes.

She closed her eyes. "Not about this."

"Everything else?"

"As much as you feel like."

"Thank you!" You spoke back in Japanese and hugged her tightly, causing her to groan and look away.

"You are a child."

"And you have to put up with me~" You cooed.

She rolled her eyes and suddenly glanced toward the class. She locked eyes with Karma and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey (Name)?"

"Hmm?"

"You slept with that red devil last night didn't you?"

"Yes."

'Wonderful…" Karma thought as all the girls in his class immediately turned around and smiled wickedly at the boy, their eyes turning to gleaming stars.

"Kar-ma-kunnnnn….." They spoke in unison, Kayano holding up the contract he had signed.

"It's not what you think." He spoke calmly.

"What do they think?" You asked, curious.

Karma sighed and looked at you. "Remember what I told you this morning about males and females who share beds?"

Your face turned red lightly. "Y-yeah."

"They think we did that."

Your face turned bright red and suddenly all the small objects on everyone's desks were sent flying off in every direction.

Celestia groaned and hit your head. "Seraphim! Control your emotions!"

You were too busy crouched down and rubbing your finger on the ground, mumbling out 'sorry's' and looking downcast.

Isogai raised his hand and the owl looked at him. "Speak teddy bear."

He paused momentarily at the nickname and eventually moved on. "What just happened?"

Celestia sighed and glanced at you, still pouting. "Guess I'm taking over the discussion than…"

She cleared her throat and sat on the front desk, crossing her legs. Her eyes were sending out threats and she looked bored and displeased.

"Pay attention, I'm only saying this once."

The class nodded, some like Nagisa taking out paper and pens to write notes.

"(Name) as you all call her is Experiment #9 of the Athena project, a project abandoned by the United States 10 years ago, but still carried out secretly by some of the sleaziest government officials.

(Name) was one of the 13 enhancement experiments carried out by the government… She's the only survivor of the Athena experiment, we are not sure about the other 12 children who may have survived their 'enhancements.' The projects were to give young children extraordinary abilities, thus making them weaponized soldiers. However, upon the abandonment of the project, it went from soldiers to assassins. (Name) was 5 at the time, and yes she is 15, not 17 like she claims…."

"HEY!" You cried. "I am so 17!"

Celestia groaned and pulled out a piece of paper. "Birthdate is 15 years ago…."

"I wanna be 17 though…."

"She acts childish because she never exactly had a childhood, or real human experience. Oh yes, she's not human either."

"HUH?!" The class erupted and glanced at you, who was blushing darkly and now standing, rubbing her foot against the ground awkwardly.

"I was born human…"

"HEALING INJURIES MAGICALLY IS NOT A HUMAN TRAIT!" Celestia yelled and bent down to your level, eyeing you up and down.

"Correct right Ser-a-phim…"

"Seraphim?" Nagisa asked.

You waved your hands drastically. "It's nothing! Just an old nickname."

Celestia let out dry laugh and patted your head. "More like the terrifying assassin name you were given."

"SHUSH! It's embarrassing!"

"The angel of death: the name given to her by those at the facility. But now back on track. Alright students, answer me this, how is (Name) like the cephalopod …hmmm?"

"Her eye color." Karma spoke firmly.

"Oh the devil is observant…" Celestia smiled and turned toward Koro-sensei. "His face changes color by the emotion he is feeling, my darling experiment here has her eyes change color based off her emotions!"

The class stared at you, more like your eyes. They flashed quickly from blue to orange and than back to blue.

"Orange means embarrassment. Now onto the big question all of you have, hmmm? Who am I and what the heck is with the magic swords?"

She turned to you and you rubbed the back of your head awkwardly. "Ummm how do I say this…."

You glanced up and pointed at the owl. "CELESTIA WAS BORN AN OWL, BUT WAS KILLED AND PART OF HER BODY WAS GIVEN TO ME!"

"Whaaaaaa….?" The class deadpanned.

"She means to say that the body you currently see me in is a product of (Name). I'm basically a ghost who follows her around. She is a lightweight cause her bones are the equivalent to that of a bird's…."

You nodded. "Oh and my swords are stored in my cells, I summon them by pulling the metal together in the outside, though…."

You manifested your holy sword and sighed. It was still broken and damaged from when you 'father' had broken it.

"I still need to repair some of them…."

"And that's all we are willing to disclose at this point."

Than the lunch bell rang~

Later~

Karma sighed and placed the food down on the table. "You really are strange."

You pulled his jacket on further and smiled at the redhead. "I want to feel comfortable."

"And that has to do with my black blazer because?"

"Because I owe my life to you Karma-kun! You make me feel safe!"

The boy sighed and took a sip of water. " If that's true, tell me what you refused to tell everyone else in class today.

You tensed up and looked down. "Do you know why I came into your bed last night?"

He shrugged, not entertained by how you changed the subject. "Why?"

"I have night terrors about the experiments done to me, that resulted in what you are asking me. I came to you because I needed a reminder that I no longer have to undergo another one."

Karma's eye widened a bit, and placed a hand on yours. "Hey, I- man I suck at the shit…. But it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He gave you a small smile and squeezed your hand softly.

"I trust you."

You stood up and looked at him. "So I'll tell you!"

He smirked. "Finally."

"I have wings."

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"Doesn't mean it makes any sense."

"I was the candidate for the Athena project, and Athena is represented by and owl. I'm called an angel, and my freaking guardian is an owl. What's hard to understand?"

"Show me than."

"Huh?"

"Show me these 'wings' of yours and I'll believe you." The redhead smirked.

You shook your head. "I'm afraid I can't."

He laughed. "Well I guess I don't believe you, after all you claim your 17, when in fact I'm older than you by 10 months."

"HEY!" You shouted and began to hit him lightly. "Shut up you sadist!"

Karma simply ruffled your hair, avoiding the ribbon and laughed evilly. "Now this is better. After all, it's no fun if I can't mess with you!"


	7. Chapter 6 - Swimming Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch.6 – Swimming Time

August was known to be warm and sunny, with the hot weather and the peaceful days for the students. Koro-sensei had allowed the class to have a study hall, upon seeing how everyone was not struggling much in the current curriculum.

Karma propped his feet up onto of his desk, leaning back and feeling his dark bangs cover his eyes, he closed them and relaxed, listening to the soft shuffles of paper, chairs and barely audible murmurs of his classmates.

The devil felt a couple pairs of feet moving toward his general direction. He mentally sighed and cracked open one eye. He turned his golden orb toward a couple of his classmates who had come near your desk and were watching you curiously.

You had fallen asleep a while ago, and had started mumbling in your sleep, a frown and a smile flashing on your features occasionally. Sugino bent down to your face and poked your cheek lightly, in an attempt to wake you up.

"I wouldn't even bother." Karma spoke, a chuckle escaping. "Once she's out, she's out until she wakes up."

Karma had learned this early on. You had already seemed to make his home yours, and well that led you to sleep in some interesting places besides his own bed (which you still ended up in each late night/morning) such as falling asleep in the bath, sofa and even while doing the dishes one night.

You seemed to need more sleep than he did as well, after all you would fall asleep around 8pm most nights to be up around 7am the next morning for school, to than come home to nap for 4 hours afterward.

"Tenshi~" Sugino spoke, and poked your cheek again, slightly rougher than before.

"Rai stop…" You spoke clearly, batting your hand where you thought he was.

"Who's Rai?" Ritsu asked, appearing from her screen, looking curiously over at you.

Karma felt irritated by this name, for whatever reason, and Kayano took note of his annoyed looking face. "Maybe a former lover~"

She laughed and saw Karma readjust himself in his seat, this time sitting up, his eyes glaring at her.

"When would she have had time for that?" Nagisa spoke, removing Sugino from the spot in front of your desk, after seeing how annoyed you unconsciously were from his poking you.

Karma sighed, not liking this conversation and got up and moved toward you. He hit you head lightly and you jolted up, eyes flaring yellow and you jumped out of your desk, a sword emerging in your drawn hand.

Seeing Karma's smirking face, you glared at him, and dissolved your sword. "What now?"

"Now now (Name)-chan we have a strict policy about sleeping in class~" He teased you.

"We also have a policy of coming on time and not skipping any classes. So you should not be reprimanding me." You said in a serious tone, holding up the student handbook from where ever you got it.

"Well at least you are awake now Tenshi~" Kanzaki smiled at you happily, patting your shoulder lightly.

"Tenshi?" You asked, a bit curious as to the new nickname. "What does that mean?"

"It's a way of saying angel." Karma laughed and watched your face turn ruby.

"Y-you told them!" You panicked and covered your hot face.

Karma laughed sadistically. "Of course I did! Who knew you were delusional!"

Your fists balled up and you lunged one at him, which he easily dodged and smirked.

"Now now~ Fighting is not very nice either."

His horns and tail could be seen by all and every one sighed feeling bad for you, but at the same time felt relieved that he was not messing with them.

You sat down on the floor, eyes watery. "Karma-kun is not to be trusted. Karma-kun is a snake who must be dealt with. Karma-kun's hair matches his devilish personality. Karma-kun is mean…"

You continued like this, rubbing a finger on the ground, mumbling to yourself.

"I think you took it too far Karma…" Nagisa spoke, a sweat drop appearing on him as he watches you put and mumble things about Karma.

The red head ignores his closest friend, laughs more at your appearance. Kayano, who by this time has seen enough, bends down and tugs on your shoulder lightly, making you look up at her.

"How about we go swimming?" She asks and your (eye color) light up.

"Swimming!" You smile than give her a puzzled look. "I guess that's better than showing these pictures of Karma sleeping. I made him look pretty, like this one he has ribbons in his hair and this one-"

The red head and had grabbed you and your photographs that had appeared in your hand and was attempting to gran them from you, which you easily avoided.

So he resorted to grabbing you over his shoulder and smiling innocently to his classmates. "Swimming right? That's all that was said, right~"

His eyes turned dark and his wicked smile showed up, causing several of his classmates to give him frightened looks.

At the pool~

"AH!" You cried out happily and jumped up and down. "IT'S A REAL POOL! AND THERE ARE FLOATIES AND LAP LINES AND OH MY GOODNESS!"

You twirled around happily and looked at the amused faces of your classmates. Kayano had lent you her extra swimsuit and you looked fairly cute to them all with your child like attitude and your suit.

"Can I go in?" You asked innocently, not knowing if you should climb in.

"Yeah go ahead~" Karma mumbled to you from behind, and pushed you slightly, toward the edge of the water, making you fall in. But before he could move away, you latched onto his arm, sending you tumbling in with him, both of you hitting cool water together.

Your (hair color) and his red hair stuck to your faces as you both emerged on the surface, gasping for air. You laughed happily looking at the boy's annoyed face. He splashed you back as a result and you blinked several times before the two of you began to have a water war.

"I never knew there was someone who could actually deal with Karma…" Kayano laughed watching the two of you.

"It seems as if (Name) is his other half." Kanzaki smiled.

"I think the correct term is a ship correct?" Ritsu spoke up.

The class nodded, watching as Karma had picked you up onto his shoulder and fallen face first into the water.

You rested on the chair next to Nakamura, Fuwa and Okuda. You had tired out a couple minutes ago and were resting now, trying to fight off the sleepiness plaguing you.

"Having fun (Name)-chan?" Okuda asked you, a smile on her face.

"Of course!" You responded.

"Hmmm, looks like plenty of fun Seraphim…" An unfamiliar voice coaxed.

You glanced up at a cliff above you and your eyes widened.

A boy around your age was standing on the cliff; his spiky blonde hair pointed every direction, and his dark purple eyes held interest and mischief in them.

"OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" You yelled, desperation in your voice.

Your classmates followed suit and emerged near you. They glanced up at the strange boy, who's smirk rivaled Karma's.

"So? Ready to see who dies first?" He spoke, his purple eyes widening in joy and dipped in chaos.


	8. Chapter 7 - Reunion Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 7 – Reunion Time

 _Once upon a time, there was an angel, who lived in a lonely place, where emotionless creatures studied her. Each day was the same for her, a constant endless cycle, of experimentation and training. The little angel grew distant, and soon began to feel her humanity fade and fly out into the sky._

 _She was all alone in this place, no one else was around for her to make a relationship with. Though she always had her father, he was cruel man who only seemed to care about her abnormalities, than his daughter's feelings._

 _The little angel soon began to loose all hope, her own mind fading and becoming distorted. The darkness she was accustomed to, beginning to envelop her being and take control. She was losing herself to this place._

 _One day however, the facility had brought in two dragons. The angel was monotone around these new abnormalities, and the dragons were indifferent to her. But eventually, the angel and two dragons became friends, and soon a small friendship began to form between the three._

 _The yellow dragon, blue angel and green dragon, became a small family and lived out their days with a little less pain together. Eventually the family of three began to grow, with the three growing into four, than seven, nine and finally thirteen._

 _But their happiness and their makeshift family would not last. The facility began to increase their daily experiments and training. Eventually the family was separated from each other, and only allowed to see each other during training and meals._

 _Loneliness once again plagued the angel, and she felt herself falling again, deeper and deeper into the cracks again. Yet the dragons, someone through clawing at her cage until the burst open the bars, setting her free among them._

 _The thirteen little abnormalities formed there union and made a plan to escape together, deciding that as long as they were trapped here in this place, they would never truly be happy, even if they were with each other._

 _The angel, being the strongest of them all, led the charge to freedom, making sure to not loose a single member of her family. Upon reaching the escape tunnel to the outside world, the abnormalities father found them, and decided that the angel must be put down, so he could rule over the others._

 _He attempted to inject her with a poison to stop her healing, but the demon pushed her out of the way, saving the angel, but killing himself in the process. The angel, witnessing this cried, creating an earthquake in her cries._

 _The dragons rushed the others into the escape tunnel, and attempted to drag the angel with them. They begged her to move, but she refused, instead pushing them into the tunnel and sealing it off, separating the angel from her precious family._

 _The dragons cried for her to come with them, but she cried out in pain that this was the only way for her family to love freely. She knew she had to give up her freedom for them to live on._

 _The angel's family escaped, and in return for not hunting them down, the angel became an obedient soldier for her father and followed his orders without a second thought. She closed off her emotions, and her heart._

 _Eventually she was led to a small classroom in Japan, where she encountered a group of humans her age. Their kindness and warmth was foreign to her, yet she began to feel her rough exterior crack. But she knew that they were her targets, and it was her order to follow it, no matter what._

 _But a red devil convinced her otherwise, and she soon found herself with a new family. Her emotions grew and her smile as well, enjoying her life for the first time. Than one day the dragons returned to her, and she felt something different. Her new family and her old family together. How was the angel supposed to feel? She had no idea._

The blonde boy's crooked smile showed off his sharp teeth. "Seraphim~"

You watched him, his purple eyes showing delight. "Rai…"

He smiled brightly. "Ah! So you do remember me. And how about you? Still nameless #9?"

You glared at him. "Why are you here, dragon?"

He laughed a hearty laugh, and jumped down from his perch, coming close to your face. He lightly grabbed your chin and knelt in to your right ear whispering softly into it.

"What? I can't say hello to my darling sister?"

You smacked his hand away, his dark eyes widening, and a wicked smile taking over his face.

"Leave."

You words seemed to make him a bit more excited. "Oh? So is that how we are going to play it? Just like old time huh? You always being an over defensive emotionless bitch."

He spat at you, reaching behind his back and grabbing out a large battle hammer. "So I guess we settle matters like we did back than?"

You turned toward your classmates, in an attempt to warn them of what was about to happen.

Your mouth opened, barley letting out a "Ru-" before the shock of metal hitting your stomach sent you flying back, slamming you into several trees. You screamed out in pain, several spats of blood escaping your mouth.

"(Name)!" Nagisa called and began to move toward you, only to be held back by Kayano, clinging to him desperately.

"Kayano! Let me go!"

"Karma is already there! He can protect her, we need to move!" She yelled at him, her brown eyes pleading desperately.

The bluenette nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to where they're other classmates were hiding, out of the way of the hammer totting boy, standing in the middle of their pool.

Karma had reached you quickly and was attempting to lift you up onto his back to carry you away. Yet you kept pushing him away, telling him to hide as well. The red head glared at you, and smacked your head.

"THAN FIGHT BACK DAMN IT!" He yelled at you.

Your (eye color) orbs widened and than turned a dark purple one, rivaling Rai's own. You stood up, and brushed yourself off, taking several steps forward.

The boy smiled and beamed at you. "Ah~" He looked ecstatic. "Time for a real fight!"

You placed your hand on your chest and summoned a sword, holding it in a protective stance; ready to block any attack he made at you, and strike the second he gave you an opening.

"How about we take it up a notch than?" He smiled deviously at you.

"Idiot!" You cried, leaping toward him, knowing what he was planning to do, and wanting to stop him despertly.

As your feet left the ground, he spoke two words. "Seal release."

His purple eyes closed together, looking like the eyes of lizard's and turning a blood red color. His forearms started to grow scales, turning a yellow and black color, and his golden hair flew openly in the light he emitted. The light danced around two spots in the top of his head, until it burst leaving two black horns in it's place.

Your blade made contact with him by the time his transformation had ended, but his hammer had blocked you from cutting him. He smiled like a child at you. He looked like a dragon hybrid.

"How the-" Someone breathed, as the felt the air stop moving with the two of you holding your charge.

"(Name) called him a dragon and he turned into that…." Kanzaki mumbled and gripped Sugino's arm tightly.

"Your turn Seraphim!" Rai smiled and thrust a claw at you, making you fly several feet back, and switch your sword into a pair of knives, which you speedily used to attmpt to strike him over and over again.

Your blades cut him in several places before he grabbed them and broke them with his scaled hand. You gasped and jumped above the water into a tree branch and watched him carefully.

"Come on!" He pouted and glared at you. "Let's fight like we used to! Angel vs. Dragon!"

You glared back at him and he sighed. "Fine, guess you leave me no choice than…"

His horns turned yellow and he placed both palms together. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

At his sudden shout, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the tree you were in. Luckily you had leapt out while he was building up the energy and had moved in closer.

He had left himself wide open, giving you the perfect place to shove your knife into his abdomen. He had noticed it as well, and knew that he was screwed.

"Ha~ I lost again…" He mumbled and closed his yellow eyes, seeing as how in the 10 years he knew you, he had never bested you in a fight.

"Rai, I found food." A new voice popped up, making you retract you knives and fall face first into the water.

A shadow had appeared in the water, and moved to a human like form, until it retracted and left a tall boy standing in the water among you and Rai.

"OI DYLLON!" Rai cried and hit the figure several times. "You ruined out fight!"

The boy, who's dark black hair covered one of his eyes, and his pale skin made it seem as if he had never been outside before glanced at the louder boy, to you, to your classmates watching from above.

He looked down to his clothes, which was a black cloak covering his red jeans and gray top. "My shoes are wet."

"Of course they are, you materialized in a pool."

The boy removed his cloak, revealing similar horns, this time on the sides of his head and dark green. His black eyes looked like those of a snake's and he had matching black and green scales on his upper body.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" You suddenly cried and kicked them both, hard, where the sun does not shine. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Now now, what do we have here?"

Cue Koro-sensei finally arriving on the scene, and stopping your foul language.

Later~

"Your hair is short."

"Yeah, it was cut off. RAI QUICK POKING ME!"

The blonde boy stuck his tongue out at you and munched on more pocky that was on the bag Dyllon had picked up.

The blonde showed off his yellow ribbon, tied as a bracelet around his left wrist, while the black haired boy had a dark green ribbon around his right risk. The ribbons were almost identical to your blue one, besides the color and that your was in your hair in the shape of a bow instead of a braclet.

"So…. Who are they?" Fuwa asked, slightly unsure of whether to be afraid of the two new boys with scales.

"Two idiots who I call my brothers…"

"Not by blood sadly." Dyllon mumbled and pet a snake curled around his arm.

"Would you two revert back, you are making my friends uncomfortable."

"But the octopus…" Rai deadpanned.

You glared and the two nervously sweat. "Seal placement."

In a few seconds, the horns, scales and reptile like eyes had vanished and the two looked like normal boys.

"This form is awkward though…" Rai complained.

Dyllon shrugged and bit another cookie, enjoying it's taste.

"So you two are dragons huh? You seem more like garden snakes to me, after all (Name) here took sunshine down with just a knife." Karma suddenly started prodding the boys.

"Sunshine?" The blonde mumbled feeling irritated.

The two made eye contact, lightning flying between them. "I'm the Zeus projects chosen!"

"Ah so that explains it, you two are from the same horrible place (Name) is from."

The blonde slammed his hand on a rock near the pool edge, he felt ashamed for falling for such a trick.

Dyllon nodded. "I'm the Hermes experiment."

"Why are you two here anyway?" You asked speaking up, looking annoyed.

"We heard you were in Japan, and that father was dead, so we took it as the time we could finally be reunited. I went to buy us food, and left Rai to go ahead. But as it turns out, his 'Hey! I found ya!" was to start a fight."

Dyllon glared at the blonde. Rai smiled nervously back at the dark haired male. "Haha, surprise…"

You sighed. "Well, it's nice to see you both again. It's been 5 years huh?"

The two nodded. "Been a while. Things have changed, I'm finally taller than you it seems…"

Rai laughed at his comment, Dyllon elbowing him. "Well, we should get going anyway…"

You blinked. "Huh?"

"We just wanted to stop by and say hello." The green eyes male mumbled, and passed an envelop into your hands.

"Stay in touch Ser- wait guess I have to call you (Name) now right?" Rai paused than smiled. "Naw! Once an angel, always and angel! Right Seraph!"

And just like that, the two had disappeared down the road, and out of site.

"(Name)?"

"Yeah Kayano?"

"Umm.. what was that about?"

"A mock assassination…."

You stifled a small laugh. "Those two never change…"

You smiled and turned to your class. "But I prefer your guy's company over there's!"

Koro-sensei's face emitted orange with a circle in it. "Class next time any special guests show up, take great notice how they use their surrounds to carry out attacks. A great assassin knows how to use them to their advantage. So tonight for homework, right a paper one how-"

The class groaned and you laughed. You definitely preferred this calm class atmosphere to the one edge one that your old life would always present you with.


	9. Chapter 8 - Asano Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 8 – Asano Time

"An assembly?!" You cried, sparkles and flowers emitting from your head, showing your obvious delight and happiness.

"Yeah, but don't get too excited... E class tends to not be very welcomed..." Nagisa nervously laughed.

"Why is that Nagisa-sama?" You questioned the male, tilting your head to the side.

Nagisa blinked at you, he knew you could use proper honorfics now, yet he was the only person you still called sama for whatever reason.

"The other classes tend to look down on us for being well... in E class." Kayano spoke up.

Your eyes turned a red hue. "Give me the word and I will give them a merciless death for harming my comrades..."

Nagisa and Kayano felt them unconsciously move away from you a bit, sweat drops appearing on their heads.

"N-no need for that (Name)-chan..." Nagisa stuttered. You blinked, your eyes turning back to their regular (eye color) hue.

"Ah~ (Name)-chan is a scary assassin it appears. But she appears so harmless while she sleeps~" Karma teased, smirking at your annoyed face.

You rose your hand up and pointed to his hair. "Tomato."

He blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, never heard that before..."

You giggled. It was like a game between the two of you it appeared. Who ever could get the other to blush, stutter, or pout got a point. As for who was winning, you both claimed that you were.

"Are you going to skip again Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked his friend, changing the subject.

"Hmmm..." The boy thought. "I'm not sure yet, after all I'm not exactly welcome at the main campus after last year."

The boy laughed it off, trying to hide his awkwardness at the events that involved him entering E-class. You stared at the boy, not confused as to why, heck you were an assassin and knew everything about your classmates, even jotted it down in your notebook, not that you would tell any of them that you knew their dirty secrets... but Karma seemed off, maybe a bit depressed?

You didn't pry though, after all it would be hypocritical of you to do so...

"By the way, when do we leave for the assembly?" You turned to Kayano.

"Lunch time, we need to trudge through the wilderness first to get there... And these shoes are not the best for walking in.." She grumbled and glanced at her black flats.

"Gym shoes not allowed?"

"Nope..."

"We talking to Tenshi about the assembly?" Sugino came into the conversation.

"Don't call me that." You deadpanned.

"Ah come on! You let shadow and lightning horns call you seraphim. So of course we are going to call you an angel in our own way~" Karma teased again.

"Rai and Dyllon are idiots... I expect more from you all, though I guess I was wrong..." You sighed.

"Anyway, Sugino, what's you take on these assemblies?" You guessed the other male.

The baseball player sighed. "Well hopefully they will actually give us handouts this time... and maybe honor us along with the rest of the students about our test scores..."

"You know they won't, if anything they'll tell us the tests were misprinted and that we'll have to take them again..." Karma groaned, he was smart but lazy.

"Oh that's right, you guys had finals for first term before I arrived." You spoke.

"Yeah and we did pretty well, hopefully we can keep it up!" Kayano smiled.

"Speaking of which, (Name)-chan, didn't you have to take an entrance exam to get into this school?"

You nodded. "Yeah I did, and it was a great battle against the tests. Math, Science, English, Japanese and Social Studies, all put up a great battle, but in the end I was victorious against the fiends!"

Your eyes turned gold, showing your ego getting slightly enlarged.

"You failed didn't you..." Karma deadpanned.

"Something like that..." You whispered, pushing two fingers together.

"Man you are pretty dumb (Name)-chan..." He laughed, causing you to glare at him.

Before you could inject back, Koro-sensei announced that everyone should get going, since the lunch hour was upon them all, which meant it was an official countdown to the assembly.

Everyone shuffled out of the classroom, faces pained with the trail ahead of them, knowing of all the trials they were soon to face in front of them.

 _ **OBSTACLE # 1 – RAPID RIVER CROSSING!**_

Okajima made sure to stay as far away from the water as possible, he had a bad habit of falling in and starting a chain of bad luck it seemed.

"Looks like the bridge is still out..." Fuwa mumbled.

You walked forward. "Not a problem! I'll get us across easily!"

You placed your hands on you chest, right where your tattoo was.

"Come to me my swords!" You rose you hands in the air, emitting a light, and creating at least 50 swords in the air. You moved your hands toward the river, using the swords to make a bridge with them.

You walked forward happily. "Come on assembly starts soon!"

Everyone blinked at the sword bridge, and after several seconds crossed it with you.

 _ **OBSTACLE # 2 – SNAKE FOREST!**_

"Here come the snakes..." Yada cried, not wanting to see them.

But upon making it to the path where the usual reptiles where everywhere, it was bare.

"You guys mentioned snakes... yet I don't see any." You mumbled.

"I swear this place is usually crawling with them!" Nakamura yelled.

A woman jumped down from the trees, her white cape landing gracefully with her white and black speckled hair.

"Celestia!" You chirped at your owl.

"I'll answer the question since I was here yesterday." The owl woman scowled.

Flashback~

 _Rai looked behind him and slapped his face. "Dude you can't bring those home with us..."_

 _Dyllon looked up from the pile of snakes he was carrying. He shook his head._

 _"Can't do. They have accepted me as their king."_

 _Rai groaned and moved ahead, the snake boy following the lizard._

 _Celestia's eye twitched seeing the two, but went back to sleeping in the tree she was in._

End of Flashback~

"Those idiots..." You mumbled and marched forward. Celestia reverted back to her owl form and flew back into the tree she came from.

 _ **OBSTACLE #3 – BOLDER PATH!**_

"And now for the most dangerous part of our walk down to the main campus..." Maehara sweat dropped.

Everyone nodded with him as they watched you walk ahead, unaware of the dangerous valley you were in.

Suddenly the ground shook and you looked up to see a large boulder hurling towards you.

"OH NO! LOOK OUT OKAJ- (NAME!)" Everyone shouted.

You didn't even flinch, instead placing a hand out in front of the boulder. When it made contact with your palm it shattered into tiny pebbles.

"I have proven myself stronger than the rock." You announced, doing the same to every boulder as you walked along the path.

"And to this one, and this one, this one too..." You continued on.

Everyone deadpanned and watched as you destroyed any obstacle hurtling toward you.

You were indeed strange, but than again logic was not part of there day to day lives anymore...

 _ **FINAL OBSTACLE – MAIN CAMPUS!**_

"Looks like we finally made it." Nagisa smiled.

"And 10 minutes early!" Kayano cheered, her green hair bobbing up and down as she jumped slightly.

"Well we have (Name)-chan to thank for that." Kanzaki smiled happily.

"Yeah, nice thinking (Name)-cha-" Sugino began and turned toward you, along with the rest of the class.

"WHA-?!" They yelled loudly looking at you.

"Thank you classmates of mine. I much appreciate your kind words." You spoke with no emotion in your voice. Your usual vibrant (eye color) had turned dull.

"Looks like we are back to week one..." Teresaka mumbled.

 _ **FINAL RESULTS- FAILURE!**_

"We should get moving, we still have to line up." Karusama directed the class.

"Yeah, that's right." Nakamura groaned.

"Oh... I think I just forgot my bag up in the classroom... I should go get it..." You spoke suddenly, and attempted to walk away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karma blocked your way, attempting to lift you over his shoulder.

"NO! NO! NO!" You screamed, startling the boy, making him let you go.

You yell to the pavement, and cradled into a ball. "I can't go in there..."

Your classmates stared at you, unsure of what to do. You had never showed this side of you before.

"What if someone asks for my name. I'd say something like hello my name is 9! WAIT NO! I'd say my name is # (name). Wait is (Name) too much, or too plain? THAT'S IT! I'M SWITCHING IT RIGHT NOW! From now on my name is-"

Cue Karma hitting your head. "Ah now I see what (Name)-chan was so distant and emotionless with us the first week of school~" He smiled innocently.

Your eyes were watering from nervousness, but you nodded frantically. You hated feeling this way.

"Social Anxiety is seems..." Karma laughed.

"It's not my fault I grew up in isolation... real people are so confusing and strange when you try to talk to them... unlike killing them..."

Karma sighed and handed you some yen. "Go get something to drink and than come back. When you come in, don't cause too much of a scene and stand next to Ritsu's stand in. You're student number is 29 remember."

You nodded and took his money. "Thank you Karma..." You mumbled, eyes flashing silver, showing your shyness toward his out of character kindness.

You ran off toward the juice machine, while the rest of your class marched in to the gym. Karma and Isogai marched to the front, being student #1 & #2 in E-Class. Everyone filled in after them, making sure not to cause any commotion after the last couple assemblies.

Karusama, Irina, and Koro-sensei moved toward the side with the other teachers and glanced toward their students, keeping an eye on the teen assassin trainies. Soon enough Teppai Araki walked onto the stage and began to address the school.

"Welcome to second semester everyone. We hope that your summer breaks were good and safe. And now without further ado, everyone welcome our top student, Asano Gakushu!"

Classes A-D clapped wildly, while E-Class for the most part was polite and lightly clapped. Karma rolled his eyes and glanced to the back of the line where you should have been. His golden eyes widened slightly when he saw you missing from the end of the class.

Was it really taking you this long to drink something? Or did something else happen? He should have gone with you, he knew how these main campus assholes acted, and he left you to fed on your own...

"And everyone please give a warm welcome to (Name) Anderson, our American exchange student." Asano's voice boomed into Karma's thoughts.

He turned his head in shock to see you standing on stage, waving nervously toward the crowd of students. You looked very nervous, yet appeared to be trying to hide it.

"Miss Anderson here is a very special student for many reasons." Asano began, holding your hand tightly as he spoke.

Karma glared at the orange haired boy, feeling as if he should run up on stage and carry you off himself. He hated Asano, but for some reason, you next to him made Karma feel like he was losing all logic.

"Never in our school's great history has a student passed our entrance exams with a perfect score of 500. Even I only managed to score a 495. However, this great feat was done by none other than Miss Anderson. She managed to score a perfect 500 and finish before her time allotted ended."

"No way, and Karma called her dumb too..." Kayano mumbled from a few rows back, earning Karma to turn around and stare at her.

She stuck her tongue out as a response. He glared and rolled his eyes.

"Now, most of you must be asking why this lovely student was placed in E-class instead of A-class. Well it's not her Japanese, she speaks the language fluently. She was actually placed in E-Class due to a social anxiety issue, but seems to be doing fine now. Which is why I promise all my fellow A-Class students that by the school festival, she will no longer be in E-class, but instead a fellow A-Class student along with us!"

Asano smiled brightly, and you stared at him, shock written on you face, not liking what he was saying.

A-class erupted into cheers, having already fallen in love with you. B-D class clapped happily for them.

"Like hell, we'll let her go.." Karma muttered, his face darkening and began to walk forward toward the stage.

A disguised tentacle grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in line. "Not so fast Karma-kun. Let (Name)-san handle this one."

Koro-sensei moved away from the boy and turned his attention to you, as well as Karma. You had been moved in front of the mic and was smiling brightly at the school.

"Hello everyone." You smiled brightly, a very warm and cute aura emitting off of you. You had almost everyone's attention now. "My name is (Name) Anderson, and I'm honored to be introduced like this~"

Asano smiled, seeing as how he was getting his way. He watched Karma getting angrier as you continued.

"However, I'm afraid that A-Class, B-Class or any of the main campus classes would not be a good fit for me..." You trailed off, fake tears emitting from your eyes.

The audience gasped at how upset you had gotten. "There are just so many of you that I can't handle my emotions right now. That's why I requested to be in E-Class because there are less people to scare me..."

Your class snickered silently, finding your lie hilarious and watching as their peers ate it from your hand.

Asano tried to calm you down. "W-well we don't want you to feel uncomfortable now..."

He smiled at you, wiping a tear away.

"T-thank you Asano-san." You spoke smiling up at him with baby eyes.

He excused you a moment later to go back to your class, and were greeted by smiling faces.

After the Assembly~

"Where's Karma-kun?" You mumbled, walking back up to the main campus with Nakamura and Kayano.

"He said he wanted to get something to drink." Kayano mumbled than smiled. "Why~ Are you worried about you boyfriend?"

You nodded. "Yes, I worry about all my boyfriends and girlfriends, such as you and Nakamura!"

Nakamura laughed. "Nice try Kaede, but looks like (Name)-chan does not understand what boyfriend and boy space friend means."

Kayano sighed and Nakamura began to explain it all to you.

Meanwhile back on campus, a certain red head was waiting for another certain orange haired boy to come out of the gym.

"Asano."

"Akabane."

The two locked eyes and glared at each other, their faces emitting disgusted looks.

"What can I help you with Akabane?" Asano spoke first.

Karma glared at him, wanting to scare the boy first before making any threats.

Asano smirked. "(Name)-chan is very pretty you know. I might try to make her my girlfriend. "

Karma's eyes widened, he slammed his fist into the wall next to Asano's head.

"Don't you dare go near her."

"Oh? Is Akabane attached to someone? I never thought it was possible?"

Karma was surprised too by his actions, why was he acting so high strung and protective of you, just because he saw Asano holding your hand?

"Asano. (Name) belongs with E-Class."

"Does she belong in E-Class or with you in E-Class? Because there is a major difference. And I for one can say that when I see something I want, I get it. That's why I;m the number one student and football player here after all."

Asano's eyes widened sadistically. "Unlike you Akabane, who dropped to 14th, does not participate in any sports and was put in E-Class for your gruesome behavior. Her falling for you over me, seems like a pipe dream. Good luck though~"

And with that Asano walked way, leaving an angered and confused Karma behind.

"So that's the girl? The one from the sister project in the States?" Itona asked his white-cloaked companion.

Shiro nodded. "Rumor is she is extremely strong. Possibly up to Koro-sensei's level when her true power is unleashed."

"I only fight those as strong or stronger than me." Itona breathed out, feeling excitement bubble in him.

"Patience Itona, we will ruin her image here with E-Class soon enough. After all she killed my brother, so it's my responsibility to finish his work."


	10. Chapter 9 - Itona vs (Name) Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 9 – Itona vs. (Name) Time

Your eyes gleamed, full of wonder. Your blue ribbon tied neatly and orderly in your hair jiggled as you shook from excitement slightly. Your mouth was open just a little, showing the wonder and anticipation that you were so obviously feeling.

"Well (Name)-chan?" Kayano asked, a sweat drop emerging on her face at how a simple question could make you so excited and bubbly.

"A sleepover! Really?!" You chirped, swinging your arms to your side. "Oh the gathering of youths to gossip, eat junk food and sleep. I have only heard about this ritual in legends. And you tell me it's true!"

"O-of course…." Kayano smiled, than turned to Nakamura, whispering to her, "I forget that anything we ask her has an 80% chance that she will overreact to it…"

Nakamura giggled as a response and slung an arm over your shoulders. "Oi oi. So you gonna come? Or will Karma be upset to loose his Tenshi for a night?"

Your (Eye color) eyes widened. "I didn't even consider Karma-kun's feelings!" You turned to him, who was eavesdropping with Nagisa and Sugino one row back. "Karma-kun! Am I allowed to go?"

The red head sighed. "Why are you asking me…. Do what you want…"

His tone was annoyed and uninterested, though it went over your head. You ran up to the boy and engulfed him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!"

His face flushed a soft pink and he pried you away. "Don't do that!"

Cue you once again sitting in the corner, dragging your finger along the ground mumbling things to yourself.

Karma could feel the girl's eye on him, glaring into his soul, even Ritsu, who usually stays out of emotional squabbles.

"Hey. Sorry. Have fun tonight… I guess."

You nodded and smiled sweetly. "Alright."

The two of you looked at each other awkwardly and created an atmosphere that no other student seemed to exactly like. Luckily Koro-sensei came in from his lunch break a few seconds later and announced that the class should begin to move to P.E.

Everyone packed up his or her leftover meals and containers and headed for the locker room, ready for Karusama's lesson that day. You bobbed your head back and forth humming an unfamiliar tune to your classmates **(AN: think of Lacie from Pandora Hearts),** your (hair color) moving slightly to the wind.

Everyone changed quickly and quietly, not allowing much conversation to happen, leaving you to your thoughts. Something felt off, as if you were being watched. You hated that feeling, the feeling of uncertainty. Images flashed in your mind, making you unconsciously grit you teeth and eyes go dull.

"-okay?" A voice called out and you broke away from your thoughts.

You focused your attention on Nagisa who had waved his hand in front of your face. It appeared the two of you were the last ones out of the locker room and you had stopped walking at some point.

"Huh?" Your smile flashed on again. "Yeah I'm fine!"

He gave you a quizzical look. "You had that look on your face again…"

"What look?"

"The death glare."

"So that's what everyone is calling it…" You stifled a laugh. "Just thinking about some unfortunate times…"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Um.."

You waved a hand. "No need to say anything. I brought it up."

Nagisa nodded, still not sure what to say, if anything.

"Hey Nagisa-sama?"

"Yeah…"

Your eyes looked downward. "You'd still be my friend, even if something about me was scary right?"

Nagisa's blue eyes widened. What brought upon this strange question, he wondered. "Yeah. That's what friends are right?"

You nodded and began walking forward. "Class is waiting for us."

The bluenette nodded and followed you. Still worried about your sudden mood and what could have caused it.

The two approached the field and noticed everyone seemed to have their attention directed elsewhere.

A man dressed in white and a boy about (Name)'s age had appeared and seemed to be talking harshly to E classes teachers who were standing protectively among their students.

"Ah, looks like our challenge has arrived." The man spoke, the boy leaping into the air and landing in front of you as he spoke.

"Hello their Seraph." The boy spoke, stroking your hair as if you were some pet. "Enjoy the calm right now, because soon you'll only be feeling fear."

5 Minutes Prior & Karma's POV~

(Name)-chan and Nagisa were taking a long time. I sighed; maybe I should go see what's happening, better than waiting here.

I glanced in front of me to see Bitch-sensei try to stab Koro-sensei in the sandpit while he built another castle. Karusama was talking to some of the girls, who seemed to be asking him about various things.

An uncomfortable air blew toward our direction and I looked toward the way no one was directing their attention to. I smirked at the slight I saw.

"Hey, Koro-sensei your brother's back…" I commented, bowing my head down slightly.

The class and our teachers looked where I was talking about and gripped their knives harshly, angered by their appearance. After all, none of us were exactly on their good side and they were not on ours.

Itona and Shiro stopped a good few meters away from us, a gust of wind blowing their attire and Itona's 'hair'.

"Can we help you?" Koro-sensei spoke. "Itona-san, tardiness on you part is also frowned upon."

"I'm not here for you today brother…" The white haired boy spoke, his odd yellow eyes once again looking different than last time we met.

I heard (Name) and Nagisa approaching from behind, not knowing what was happening.

Itona perked up at the site of her, and Shiro seemed to shift his body posture as well.

"Ah, looks like our challenge has arrived." Shiro spoke as Itona leapt into the air above us and landed in front of (Name). He began to talk to her and pet her hair at the same time.

Something in me irked. Watching him touch her, and look at her as if she was some prize made me go crazy on the inside. It was Asano all over again, but this time, she did something about it.

Normal POV~

You slapped the boy's hand away. "Itona-chan. That's not nice."

The boy blinked several times than glared. "-chan?"

"Oh that's right! –kun! Itona-kun!"

Shiro seemed to have swept aside your class and emerged next to his own experiment. "(Name) I presume right? Why you have grown… who would have thought you'd live this long…"

"And you are?"

"Shiro. And I guess you know Itona from my brother, or your honorable father."

Your eyes widened. "Leave." They burned a crimson red.

"Not unless you come with us dear. I'm afraid that you belong to me now.."

Koro-sensei had appeared and pushed you behind him. "I'm afraid the well being of my students is my concern firstly."

"Sensei." You spoke softly.

"I'll handle this." He spoke calmly. "I'll have to disappoint you both than. (Name)-chan no longer has any relations to what ever organization she was in previously."

"Plan B than." Itona mumbled, and shot two tentacles from his head, hitting Koro-sensei.

The octopus was sent flying back and slammed hard into the ground by the boy, who remained emotionless.

"Stay out of this brother."

You turned to Shiro. The white clad man looked at you. "If you refuse to come with us, we'll make you by killing all of class E."

"DON'T!" You cried.

"Too late Seraph…" Itona spoke, directing a tentacle at you.

You leapt into the air in the knick of time, dodging the attack with grace. Landing on your feet, you made eye contact with the boy.

Shiro had cleared back, as well as your class, making a rinf around the two of you to duke it out. Your sword materialized and you looked around your surroundings. He had moved you away from any trees, making a sneak attack impossible.

"Looks like I've got you cornered…" Itona spoke, a tentacle grabbing you by the ankle and slamming you into the dirt, creating a small creator from the impact.

Another three tentacles came around your other ankle and two wrists. Itona brought you closer to him and viciously slammed you several times into the ground and whipped you with other tentacles. You refused to scream, thought he cuts and bruises present showed that you were hurting.

Itona watched as your injuries healed seconds later. "Amazing, you do heal. But as it seems, healing and feeling pain are two separate things right? I'm guessing that the downside to healing is that you feel pain more than normal huh?"

He slammed you into the ground. "What is it? Twice more?"

Another whipping. "Three times?"

Pummeled into the ground. "Five?"

He used his tentacles to twist your arms back, earning a screech. "Hmmm 10 times more pain it seems…"

He dropped you into the dirt, standing over you menacingly. "And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge… well guess I could kill a classmate or two while you heal up."

"Stay away from them…" You choked out, standing up and wobbling. "…I'm your target."

Itona smiled. "Than make the fight fair. Show us what you really look like…"

You gritted your teeth and flung yourself forward, leg extended for a kick. Itona caught you easily, but was not fast enough to notice the hidden blade you had directly behind your back when you moved toward him.

It sliced his tentacle off, you landing nicely in front of him. It was your turn to attack now. Using two knives you moved forward at the boy at a striking speed, slashing and cutting all over the boy's body.

Itona managed to avoid losing any more tentacles, but had got cuts from you as a result. He growled in irritation, sending you tentacles your way, disarming you once again, and throwing you up into the air.

You felt you breath hitch as he whipped your body downward and slammed you once again into the ground, breaking several bones and causing severe wounds to your body.

You held onto his leg tightly, showing that you were not done yet. Itona on the other hand was.

"This was a waste of my time." He grumbled and stabbed several tentacles into your body, rendering you almost unconscious.

You fell limp and attempted to breathe, but struggled. Itona detached himself from you and looked over to your classmates. He used a tentacle and picked up Okuda.

"I'll start with the weakest ones." He mumbled.

Koro-sensei was regenerating and had no way to assist, Shiro seemed to be winning.

"I'm sorry…" You coughed out and stood up. "Forgive me Celestia…"

Itona ignored you, believing you to be mumbling your last words.

"Seal…. Release.."

The wind picked up and suddenly the tentacle holding Okuda was gone. It was not cut off, no it was pulverized and turned into small bits, falling like rain to the ground.

The white haired boy glanced around for what happened, and noticed a figure, slightly above him, and descending slowly.

"Get back." You spoke, letting go of Okuda and walking forward.

You looked very different than a few minutes ago, and Itona felt something sweeping through him. Fear.

Your short hair was not gold, as if spun by a gold weaver himself and reached down to your ankles. Your (Eye color) eyes were drastically different. They were golden irises with a blue ring between the pupil and iris.

But the biggest and most notable difference was the three pairs of wings present on your body. One pair on your shoulder, another on the middle of your back and the last on your lower back.

 _"I have wings!"_ Your voice echoed in Karma's head as he stared open eyed, like the rest of his class.

"Y-you-" Itona spoke.

"You didn't think Seraph was just a name right?" You voice boomed.

You out stretched the wings, the white feathers looking as long as a few feet. Your glare turned into a venomous stare, your tongue licking your lips.

"Ah, it's been a while since I pulled my wings out. Glad that I can use them for a good purpose…"

"A-and what's that?" Itona tried to regain his composure.

At a sudden speed, you disappeared and emerged behind Itona. "Killing you."

The boy turned around, shooting two tentacles at you and moving away. He hot nothing but air and noticed a figure above him too late as a punch was thrown at his head.

He was sent flying into the ground, a large and deep creator made from your hit, and a powerful gust of wind emitting from the impact as well.

Everyone watching shielded their eyes from dust and debris. When they were able to look back, you had Itona's head in your hand, holding him by his hair.

"Hey hey. I'm not done playing yet. You got to beat me up nicely, so return the favor!" You kicked him hard, emitting in Itona spitting blood from his mouth.

You laughed manically, and continued that action.

"#9!" A voice called out to you, earning you to stop.

Celestia stood at the far side of the field. "What do you think you're doing?"

You covered your ears. "Shut up!"

"CONTROL YOURSELF!" She yelled.

Your eyes flashed several colors and than came to a green hue. "Hmmm…"

"You let that bloodlust take over again. You scared some good people…" She spoke a disappeared.

You looked back to Itona and your breath hitched. The boy looked bad, on the verge of death almost.

"I-I"

Shiro collected him and than walked over to you. He bent down and gripped you chin. "We'll be in touch."

He retreated into the direction the two came and was gone.

You stared down at the dirt, feeling everyone's eyes on you.

 ** _"Monster!"_**

 ** _"Demon!"_**

 ** _"Evil!"_**

The voices of the past echoed through your mind, tears welling up in your heart and leaking from your eyes.

"They're soft."

This simple statement snapped your thoughts apart. And soon you could feel a motion of someone slightly rubbing your feathers gently. It was a nice feeling; it felt warm and kind, yet at the same time delicate and fragile.

You turned around and tears poured from your eyes. "Karma…"

You collapsed into his arms, burying your face into his clean gym shirt, letting your tears soil it.

For the second time that day you felt someone pet you hair, but this time, you didn't mind it.


	11. Chapter 10 - Tenshi Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch.10 - Tenshi Time

Shuffling awkwardly, your three pairs of extra appendages folding back onto your back, you dragged your foot into the dirt, creating a line. Your cheeks held a dark and embarrassed red tint, while your eyes gleamed red with the light ring still between your pupil and iris.

Koro-sensei had taken it upon himself to start touching and looking over your wings, as if looking for something else that may have been there. His face as not yellow, nor red, but an orange hue, showing that he was calm but angry? You had no idea.

Karma had retreated from you a while earlier after you hysterics ended and the tears stopped falling. Though it was more like you came to your senses and pushed away from him, fluttering above the by slightly, both his and your eyes widening.

His in amazement, whiles your in fear. You landed a few feet away and collapsed onto your knees, exhaustion beginning to settle into your body. You could still feel everyone's eyes on you. Suddenly a coughing fit began, and your hand shot up to your mouth. It lasted several agenizing seconds and when you hand was removed, blood appeared on you hand.

"Damn it…" You muttered, realizing Itona had hit you harder than you thought.

"Sit down a second." Karasuma's voice boomed, him placing a hand on your shoulder gently, but firmly.

You nodded without a sound. He barked orders at the teens. "The show's over! Go change and head back to class!"

Your classmates followed his orders leaving you with Koro-sensei, Irina and the male himself.

"Explain." Karasuma's voice barked at you.

"Now now. Let's be gentle here. The poor girl is terrified at what she just did, let's allow her to relax a bit, maybe back in the classroom. You'd feel more comfortable there with your classmates than here right, (Name)-chan?"

You nodded again but tensed up at the feeling of tentacles on your wings. "AH!"

"Hue hue hue…." Koro-sensei laughed. "It appears they are real after all… now where did you get them?"

"I-I-"

"Not cool teach." Karma's voice entered the fray. "First you say to let her relax before questioning, and now you touch her and ask her inappropriate questions… I knew you were a perv, but this is taking it to another level.. maybe a pedophile now as well?"

Karma laughed evilly as his teacher's face lit up pink. "KARMA! I AM NO PERVERT! AND THESE EXTRA LIMBS ARE MY BUISNESS! SHE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Karma locked eyes with the teacher. "And you think yelling at her and demanding her to answer questions is the best way to do it?"

Koro-sensei came back to his senses and sighed. "I guess you're right. Karma take her inside."

The red head smiled, already changed back into his regular uniform and blazer. He helped you up and led you back to the classroom slowly.

"Apparently you weren't lying."

You blinked. "Huh?" Your wings moved slightly, your hair and feather sticking up.

"You said you had them, and I didn't believe you." You said touching your wings gently again.

"You let out a hot breath, feeling tense. Karma eyed you weirdly. "What's wrong?"

Your cheeks flushed and you backed away from him. "I-It's nothing…."

He didn't believe you and moved closer, grabbing the feathers again, holding on tighter. "I won't let go this time~"

He sang the last part, rubbing his fingers across the soft bird like items. He smirked deeply, thinking his touching embarrassed you. Oh how he was excited to get revenge on you for making him feel so undevilish these past few days.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he nearly missed what you said. But he did catch it.

"Touching a bird's feather's is something that means mating…" You blinked rapidly and swung your arms around.

"O-oh…" Karma stared and let you go. "Let's go."

The two of you arrived at the classroom, and when the door slid open, everyone shot up from their seats and stared at you, still in an angelic form, eyes downcast and still blood red.

"(Name)-chan…" Okuda's voice mumbled. "Thank you for saving me."

She smiled brightly and clasped you hands together with hers.

"Y-yeah." You mumbled and nodded.

The familiar uncomfortable feeling of someone or this time someone's touching your wings came back. You turned you head around and saw half of you class helping themselves to your soft feathers, rubbing them among there hands and smiling at the feeling.

"WHAAaaaaa…" You shrieked and armadilloed onto the ground. "Please don't touch them…. They're- sensitive…"

Your classmates apologized and you emitted a white light, reverting back to your original form, or at least the more human looking one. Your clothes had changed back into the out fit from you first day, and you gym clothes were held in you hands.

You hair was short again and the normal (hair color) that it was before. You signed and held the shirt up, glancing at the backside. "Nakamura-chan, I seem to have ripped, stained and bled on your spare uniform…"

It was true as well, three pairs of holes on the back side of the uniform could be seen, while dirt, grass stains and blood was present everywhere else.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled back at you, truly not caring about her spare uniform compared to your beating from a couple minutes ago.

"It's pretty amazing that you are even able to stand…"Nagisa commented.

You began to rub the back of your neck when suddenly another coughing fit hit you, this one worse than the last one. You held onto your stomach from the pain, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

You removed you hand after it subsided and noticed more blood, the tangy taste already in your mouth.

"You're bleeding." Ritsu spoke, concern in her voice.

You nodded, and wiped away the blood trail from you mouth. "Y-yeah." You cleared your cracking voice. "It's normal after I use my true form."

"True form? You mean that's what you really look like?" Sugino asked.

You shock your head, noticing your teachers enter the room now, standing silently at the front of the room. You walked over to a desk and sat down, still feeling exhausted.

"Not entirely. I was born looking like a normal human infant, but my body has undergone many tests to the point that I look like that now. The marking on my chest is a prohibitory, it masks the tests and makes me appear as if no tests were ever preformed."

You gripped you hands. "I blacked out. Celestia was able to bring me back."

"And what does that mean?" Kayano tilted her head.

"Red eyes in Seraphim mode means you are not dead. Anything else and you are pushing your luck. Sometimes I'll wake up covered in blood, not knowing who I've killed, but knowing my mission was accomplished…"

Tears ran down your face. "Huh… monster, monster, monster. That's what they would chant. Than drag me back into that chamber. Attach the wires, the needles injecting me into unconsciousness. Creating an Angel of Death.. ha ha ha."

Your hand clasped your face, trying to bubble down the laughter. "If I lose it, there is no telling if I'll come back. Celestia only stays around me to make sure of that. She has trouble seeing the site of me. She tries to think and act otherwise, but I know better… I see better."

You bit you lip waiting for someone to say anything. Instead pain resignated from you head.

"Idiot…" Karma groaned and removed his hand from your head. "How many times do I have to smack you before you understand that you have us. E-Class is like a place for us misfits."

"Huh?" You looked at the boy.

Karma smirked. "You feel afraid about those wings? Well I think they are amazing, and could be quite useful."

The devil's mind wondered to mischief and he smirked. "Ah yeah, very helpful…"

"Yeah you're perfect how you are." He smiled brightly at you, causing you to blush.

You felt your heart speed up and than a new feeling come into your chest. It was bubbly and made you nervous, but crave it more. Your eyes locked with Karma's and turned a light pink, showing your newfound emotion for the boy.

Yet neither of you knew what it meant at that time. Instead your pink eyes and his golden ones locked for several seconds, both of you feeling as if the rest of the class didn't matter any longer, nor the outside world itself.

It was just Karma and you in that moment. You felt light and nervous. He felt happy and scared. Neither of you knew what these feelings were, and so dismissed them as simple nerves from today's events.

Nakamura finally pulled you both from your cloud when she hugged you from behind. "So~" She purred.

"Sleepover at my place tonight, starts at 6pm!" She paused. "Karma should I give you the address through a text or…"

"Yeah I suppose so since (Name) doesn't have a phone."

"What do you mean? Of course I have a phone." You said pulling out (Phone type). It was new and in a (fave color) case.

Suddenly you phone was being passed around from one person to another, putting in their number and laughing at how awkward you were, making you blush and complain.

Your teachers just watched and smiled happily. Koro-sensei, for the time being could careless about your wings, he was happy to see a student fitting in so well and making friends. He was proud of his class, his students for the people they had grown into and would become.

"I can barely stand the thought of them trying to kill me~" He cried and than realized his mistake.

Suddenly the sounds of bebe guns locked and loaded echoed through the room, along with Ritsu opening up her artillery and you summoning several swords.

"Thanks for reminding us teach." Teresaka laughed as everyone opened fire.

Later~

You held a large backpack and shook nervously in front of your friend's door. You turned around to walk away, nerves getting the best of you. Karma, who had tagged along to make sure you got here safely grabbed you pack and picked it up, along with you.

"Nice try~" He laughed.

"I'm nervous. This is my first sleepover."

"You'll be fine, just don't fall asleep first."

"Why?"

"Pranks will ensue on you."

"Oh. Karma?"

"Hmm?"

You knocked on the door and turned around to face him.

"Thanks for everything. I owe my life to you."

You knelt forward and Karma could feel his breath hitch. You're pink eyes closed and his as well. Your vanilla scent warmed his nose and your hair ticked his forehead. Your slightly chapped lips graced his flushed cheeks and than released.

The door opened before Karma could process what had just happened and Nakamura greet the two of you. You ran inside the house and waved to Karma who was still in a daze.

"Bye Karma-kun! See you tomorrow!" You called and the door shut on your smiling face.

Karma stood there for a second, trying to remember what was happening. AH yes, you had kissed his cheek suddenly. He shook his thoughts and blushing face away and turned toward the shopping distract.

Hopefully a night out at the movies with Nagisa would clear his mind up a bit.

NEXT TIME~

"So~ (Name)-chan~ Do you like Karma-kun?"


	12. Chapter 11 - Pink Cake Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 11

"Karma-kun?"

The red haired bot glanced toward Nagisa who was waving his hand next to the taller boy.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a bit."

Karma laughed. Nagisa was very attentive to details it seemed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted."

"Alright than. But at least pay attention while we are on the train… I don't want you getting left on by accident…"

Nagisa laughed nervously, and when he didn't hear anything from Karma, he looked over at the bot yet again.

His golden hues were focused on the moving lights of the city, and he seemed to be in his own world. Karma was distracted, and not the good kind either. Usually he was thinking about pranks, food or assassination, but right now for whatever reason, you were the only thing on his mind.

And it's not like it was his usual thoughts about a person like: how can I annoy them? This prank on them is going to be great! Or something similar.

No, Karma instead was thinking about trying to make you… happy. He thought of making onigiri more often since you liked it so much from last night's dinner. While he was walking to the station to meet Nagisa, he passed by a female clothing store and saw a cute loli outfit that he though you'd look great in. Karma was also wondering about your preferences.

Did you prefer cake or cookies?

Tea or coffee?

Anime or manga? Both?

Blue or red? He hoped you preferred red.

What was happening to him? Why did he care so much suddenly? He barely knew you. Right?

"KARMA!" Nagisa raised his voice, bringing the male back to the land of reality.

Said boy blinked his eyes and looked at Nagisa. "Yeah?"

Nagisa sighed and pointed to the doors, which had just opened. "It's our stop."

Karma nodded and followed his blue haired companion. Nagisa walked off the train and onto the platform, Karma following close in tow. When the two had reached the stairs, Nagisa stopped at a vending machine, inserting some yen to buy a canned coffee.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Karma replied, not really wanting to talk about whatever was wrong with him.

"Well something is, you've been more distracted than lately. Does it have to do with class? Are you doing okay? I know what happened during our last examination."

Karma shook his head. "No, I'm over that. Only thing I can do now is study more."

"Than our assassination plans?"

Again, the boy shook his head. "Not that either. I mean sure we failed cause Koro-sensei had that ultimate defense, but at least next time we can better prepare for it."

Nagisa paused, placing his lips to the coffee can. He took a long sip and than opened his mouth again. "It's (Name) isn't it?"

Karma blushed slightly, the memory of your warm lips and vanilla scent so near him causing his brain to fry again.

"Pshhh…"

"And it looks like I got the right answer." Nagisa smiled, finishing the drink and throwing it away. "Anyway, talk to me. I don't know that I'll be able to help out much, but I'll listen and give advice if you need it."

Karma sighed. He knew that he would not be able to get out of this. Plus Nagisa **_was_** his best friend, and he **_was_** a pretty reliable guy.

Karma exhaled a long breath as the two made their way to the shopping district. After several seconds he opened his mouth. "She kissed me…"

"HUH?!" Nagisa freaked out, not expecting this remark. "You two- how- WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Chill, she just gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, as a thank you for 'saving her life' or something like that she said." Karma snickered at his flushed faced friend.

"Oh." Nagisa exhaled. "So that's all you've been concerned about?"

"Yeah I guess…. I guess I'm just not used to girls really getting near me, or even possibly considering me a 'hero'. Usually I'm seen as some kind of delinquent…"

Nagisa let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Well, no offense, but you do kind of set off that vibe. And not to mention those violent tendencies…"

Karma scoffed. He understood what Nagisa was saying and knew it was correct, but he still didn't like it.

"I didn't mean anything by it. And besides (Name)'s kinda the same way? Maybe that's why she feels safe with you."

Karma's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

Nagisa placed his fingers on his chin, making him give off the illusion that he was deep in thought. "Well, you both have done things in your past it seems that tend to put people off, you both are smart, slightly mischievous, and most importantly you both get along really well."

"Yeah…" Karma let put a small smile. You, even though barley knowing him for a month, had already trusted him several times and even with some secrets. "..I guess she does."

At Nakamura's~

(Name)-chan!" Kurahashi hugged you tightly. You smiled and pat her hair gently, not sure how to give affection back yet.

Kayano, Kanzaki & Okuda waved at you from a couch they were on, talking before you're arrival.

As you looked around more, while still in Kurahashi's tight grasp, you noticed that you were the last one to arrive; even Ritsu was present on a computer screen.

"Am I late?" You asked Nakamura who was carrying a tray into the room, filled with several sweets and teas. Her blond hair bounced and swung as she balanced the tray.

"Naw, right on time. But apparently, the others here thought arriving 20-40 minutes early was fine." She glared at the other girls who giggled.

Nakamura placed the tray onto the ring of sleeping bags, which everyone had set up and made when they first got here. Since you didn't have a sleeping bag, Karma lent you his black one. It was a bit old, and wore out, but you could care less. Karma had lent it to you, and you intended to use it the best way possible, to not let his kindness go to waste

You brought along a pillow and a pair of pajamas (which was still an old pair of Karma's shorts and shirt) as well as clothes for the next day. Kayano had begged you to sleep next to her, and you gave in. So you set up your lent sleeping bag next to her floral patterned one. On your other side was Yada, who had a striped purple sleeping bag.

You sat down on your sleeping bag, seeing as how the other girls were, as if some internal clock went off in each of them, signaling that it was time to begin the sleepover festivities. You glanced around, and saw that your bag was the most plain of all the girls. Each girl had some design or pattern on her's, and you internally chuckled. Gender roles were quite present in this society it seemed. Back where you were raised, gender was nonexistent. You were not people there, but experiments.

"Alright, let's try to have this discussion again, especially since this time we won't be interrupted by the boy's or a certain gossip loving octopus…" Nakamura began to talk.

The girls nodded in response, each showing a grimace. You simply sat and smiled at them, happy to at least be in the conversation circle. Nakamura let out a sly smirk.

"Alright, so everyone get comfy, have some sweets. And since no one seems brave enough to start, I'll go first."

You were handed a piece of cake from Kayano. You glanced at her and she smiled. "Try some!"

"Kayano! I'm trying to start the convo about boys!" Nakamura argued.

Kayano waved her off. "Now now, we'll get to that, but I don't think (Name)-chan has ever had cake before. I wanted to watch her face when she takes her first bite!"

Suddenly you felt thirteen pairs of eyes on you, each female classmate watching intently on this display.

"Oh come on. I can't be that interesting…" You laughed awkwardly, stabbing the slice with her fork and raising it to your mouth.

Kayano giggled and a couple of the other girls beamed as you placed the sweet into you mouth, than removed the metal fork. Your (eye color) eyes widened and grew three times larger.

The cake tasted like heaven. It was not just an ordinary chocolate cake; it had chocolate gnash in the center along with fudge frosting and mini chocolate chips sprinkled over the top.

You stabbed the fork into the plate furiously, over and over, wanting to taste more of the treat. Soon enough your slice had disappeared. Your eyes watered up, disappointed that you treat was already gone.

"Awwww…" You mumbled.

"This one's vanilla. Help yourself afterwards." Nakamura gushed over you, handing you another plate. You truly were an adorable baby angel.

"Thank you!"

"Now that our Tenshi show is over, back to the main issue. The boys in our class: so who likes who?"

"Karasama is still the best looking!" Kurahashi chirped, showing her crush off.

"Yeah…" All the girls agreed.

"What about you Kayano? I think you and Nagisa would be cute together." Okuda mentioned.

The green haired girl coughed and blushed. "Nagisa?! He's just a close friend!"

She was on the defensive about her feelings for Nagisa, and obviously was not ready to talk about them.

"And besides…." She held her boobs out. "I think he likes girls with big boobs like Bitch-sensei…"

"Nonesense, he's never happy about it when she shoves him in her huge ta-ta's" Fuwa laughed, remembering Nagisa's annoyed face anytime he was subjected to the booby trap.

"Okuda, how about you? Last time you said Karma wasn't too bad." Kayano moved the conversation on, not wanting to talk about huge boobs any longer.

Okuda smiled shyly. "I was just making a statement about him. He's a nice guy, but we're just friends. And besides, I'm pretty sure he likes someone else."

You paused in your cake eating momentarily, hearing those words made you feel weird. Your eyes turned dark blue, showing your upset feelings.

"Ah yeah that's right!" Nakamura grabbed you by your shoulders. " So (Name)-chan…. Do you like Karma-kun?"

"Huh?" You blinked, eyes changing various colors, finally settling into a pink hue when you started thinking about Karma.

"Ohhhhh their pink! I bet that means love~" Kurahashi cheered, staring at your eyes.

"Th-their pink?!" You yelled. "They've never been pink before!"

"Oh! So it means Karma's the first person to make your eyes pink!" Kayano gushed, pressing her hands against her cheeks and rocking her head back and forth. "That's so cute!"

"I don't know if Karma was the first person to do that!" You cried, feeling your face go red.

"It was Karma. He said you were perfect how you were." Hayami mumbled. "The two of you had a moment and than your eyes changed color."

"AH?!" You shrieked and flung your hands in the air. "Damn that devil!"

The girls snickered. Kayano pulled out her phone, Ritsu appearing on the screen.

"Oh (Name)-chan! You and Karma would be soooooo cute together!" Ritsu spoke smiling like this conversation was not anything strange.

"Hey, now that I think about it, (Name)'s an angel and Karma is a devil…" Hinata spoke up.

"Ah! They are made for each other!" Yada exclaimed.

"What should their ship name be?" Kanzaki asked.

"(First two letter of name)Ka or Ka(first two letters of name)?" Hara questioned.

At this you got up and moved to the bathroom. "I'll be back, want to go cool my face…"

"Start a bath of you want." Nakamura smiled. "After all I think we'll be talking about this for a while."

You went into the bathroom and locked the door behind you. Sighing from embarrassment and feeling the need for fresh air, you opened up the window and hoped up to the roof.

You had some pocket change on you, enough for a sweet nearby and decided that maybe a third slice of cake would help clear your mind the best. So gaining momentum, you leapt from Nakamura's roof to the next one than to the power lines, moving toward the cake shop a little further away.

' ** _Karma….'_** You thought of him, feeling the bubbliness from inside of you.

Did you like him? There was no way? You were confusing love with gratitude that's all. And besides, there was no way he would ever be in love with you. You were some inhuman hybrid.

 ** _"..perfect the way you are.."_** The memory flowed back. His smiled when he said that to you was something else. It was so pure and kind. It was one of admiration and respect.

"tch." You growled. "I'm letting Kayano get in my head. Karma and I are just classmates… nothing more."

You could see the cake shop coming into view and you dropped down into and alley, making sure no one saw you leaping from building to power lines. When you saw that the street was empty you strolled into the shop.

It was mostly empty, after all it was near 9pm and the shop would be closing soon.

You ordered the cake pops that were present in the view window and paid the woman behind the counter. You unwrapped one and popped it into your mouth. A strawberry flavor filled your taste buds and you smiled to yourself. You'd have to eat this 'sugar' more often, it tasted very good. You walked out the door and into the night, deciding to walk back to Nakamura's on the pavement.

Suddenly a hand reached into you bag, and pulled out a cake pop. You heard the familiar laugh and sighed.

Karma popped the treat into his mouth and flashed you an innocent smile. "Hey there Tenshi." He greeted. "You skipping the sleepover? That's not very nice.."

You gave him your death stare and walked away from him. Karma laughed to himself and easily caught up to you. You held the bag open, both of you taking one more cake pop before throwing the bad away in a trashcan.

"How were the movies?" You asked after a few minutes of silence.

Karma shrugged. "Eh, not the worst I've seen, but not the best one either. You ever been to a movie before?"

You shook your head. "When would I have had time for that?" You chuckled at your own pity.

Karma hit your head again, earning a small 'ouch' from you. "I'll take you sometime. But you'll be paying for it!"

He laughed and you did along with him. Suddenly you stopped in your tracks and glanced up at the sky. The stars were out and shining brightly making the sky look like a beautifully light art piece. Crescent moon was bright in the sky, showing the reality that the humans still faced in the next few months.

"Wow. The moon is beautiful." You commented.

Karma snorted. "The original one was better."

"Was it? I wouldn't know. This moon is the only one I have ever seen…"

Karma felt his lips close and than open. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say?

"I've missed out on a lot of things. Some I'll never be able to see now." You smiled sadly. "But… I'm glad to be experiencing the things I am right now, especially if it's with my classmates."

Karma did something that surprised him next. He grabbed you hand and held it tightly. "What else do you want to do or see?"

"Huh?" You asked, a blush coming on your face from his contact.

"Answer the question birdie…"

You paused in thought for a couple seconds that opened your mouth. "I want to go to a festival, and wear a yukata and eat festival food, and hang out with everyone. Yes, I want to be with everyone…. Especially you, Karma."

Karma's heart sped up a bit at that last part of her voice. It was quiet, but he caught it. "Alright than. Next festival, I'll take you."

Your eyes widened and you hugged him. "Really?! Thank you Karma-kun!"

He laughed. "It'll cost ya though, after all I don't do nice things for free."

You sighed and than widened your eyes. "Oh no!"

"Hmm?"

"The girls are probably wondering what's taking me so long… I told them I was taking a bath!"

And with that you ran off back to Nakamura's house as fast as you could, leaving Karma behind and turning the opposite corner you went, back to his own house.

Karma felt his red bangs fall onto his face. That was it and he knew it now. He had never acted this way to anyone else and that meant only one thing.

Karma Akabane was totally and completely in love with you.


	13. Chapter 12 - Remorse Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 12 – Remorse Time

You had developed a habit since attending school everyday. Maybe it was from the boredom of getting assignments and tests done early or maybe from the nervousness of still being around people everyday. But either way, your habit was bad and annoying. The worst part of it though was the fact that everyone except you noticed you doing it.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Karma groaned, raising his hand in the air and throwing a pencil at your head. He easily hit you since you sat next to each other in the back row. You looked up from you math quiz and eyed him.

"Stop shaking your leg! Your making your desk shake!" He whispered to you.

"Gah! I'm doing it again!?" You cried, slamming your head on the desk. Maybe a little too hard, since as a result, you raised your head up in pain, letting out a cry. Disturbing the rest of your class.

"NO TALKING DURING AN EXAM!" Koro-sensei exclaimed, taking his eyes away form his dirty magazine to scold you and Karma.

"Ah (Name)-chan should go to the nurse… her head's bleeding…" Ritsu mumbled, seeing the red liquid ooze from your head, droplets getting on your paper, desk and the floor.

"I suppose so… go (Name)-san." Koro-sensei pointed a tentacle toward the door, and you sulked out, Karma chuckling at your stupidity.

You closed the classroom door behind you and walked across the hallway to the teacher's lounge and nurse's office. You knocked on the door and waited for Karasuma's voice.

"What?!" Irina shouted, the door sliding open. "Oh… it's you."

She relaxed a bit and glanced at you. "What is it?"

"I think I need a band-aid…" You said, pointing to your temple, now barely bleeding.

"Alright, come in than…" She waved you in, her form turning swiftly, her long blond hair once again laying perfectly on her figure.

She walked over to her desk and opened it up. Her hand dug through for several seconds, until she inwardly smiled. She grabbed the bandage and walked over to you.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to a couch.

You nodded and followed her instructions. She moved around your face quickly, unwrapping the bandage and adding some anti-infecting gel to it. Irina gently pushed the bandage against the cut and than got up, smiling down at you.

"There we are." She rubbed her hands together.

Your eyes widened and you knelt down onto your knees, bowing your head to her. Irina let out a gasp and her own blue eyes widened.

"Thank you Irina-sama! I am most grateful for your care and kindness. Especially from you!"

Irina waved you off, her ego inflating. "Oh finally someone who see's my skill."

You glanced up at her, raising to your own feet. "What do you mean?"

Irina let out a grunt, and rose her fist. "Those little brats call me bitch! It's Jelavic! Not bitch! Those ungrateful little sh-"

"Who dared to start this assault against your image?!" You rose up, eyes showing a deadly red color.

Irina met your eyes. "Karma."

Your eyes dropped to a brown next. "I'm sorry Irina-sama, I can't help you with that boy…"

Irina groaned and patted your head. "At least you treat me with some respect…"

Back in the classroom~

Koro-sensei announced the break for lunch, he collected the tests, including your finished bloodied one, and moved into the other room to grade them.

Karma got out a bento box you had prepared for him and opened it.

"Man… you're so lucky to have a girl making you lunch…" Okajima mumbled, grabbing a piece of the red-head's lunch. "Hey, this isn't too bad."

"What are we talking about?" Maehara asked, walking toward the two.

"(Name)-chan made Karma-kun's lunch today." The pervert spoke.

"WAH! How cute!" Kurahashi cried, a lovely dovey face emerging on her appearance.

Karma rolled his eyes. He was not really interested in what was happening.

"Leave him alone everyone." Nagisa spoke up. "Karma mentioned that she makes lunch and he makes dinner. It's not romantic, just an agreement between roommates."

Several people sighed sadly and than walked back to their desks to eat. Karma nodded to his friend, always-happy Nagisa could read him.

"Hey, who's walking up here?" Kayano spoke up, pointing outside toward the hill out of E-Classes grounds.

Everyone moved to look out the window, staring intently at the approaching figures. There were two men, dressed in black suits and ties. Both had stern looks on their faces, their eyes covered by black glasses. One carried a briefcase, holding it close to his side.

The teens saw Karasuma walk out of the building and approach the men. They exchanged words, before the two men pushed past their teacher, making there way closer to the school building.

"Everyone, sit down." Koro-sensei had reemerged, ordering his students in a stern voice.

They did as told and followed his instructions. Each sat and waited patiently, unsure of whether to be scared or excited.

One of the duo entered the classroom, opening fire at Koro-sensei as he did. He missed every shot, thanks in part to the octopus' speed.

"Fukukukuku~" Their teacher laughed. "Nice try."

The man placed his handgun back in it's holster and than placed his briefcase on the front desk. He had a buzz cut and looked young for his age, in his thirties it seemed.

"Had to try it. Now onto why I'm really here." He spoke with a thick American accent, his Japanese very rough.

He clicked open the brief case, talking out several paper packets and walking to the row of students.

"Pass these along, and pay attention, I'm only saying this once."

The man handed the last stack to Koro-sensei, giving the teacher a disgusted look. He turned back to the students.

"Be happy our government was kind enough to translate these into Japanese." He stood still in the front, looking like a soldier. "My name is agent Smith of the Federal Bureau of Investigation or the FBI. We are a US Bureau specializing in criminal cases.

What you all have are thirteen US assassins that have been on the run anywhere from 1 month to 5 years. It's in the United States best interest to get these criminals back and rehabilitate them.

If any of you have any information on their whereabouts, we ask for you to give that information to us. And since you all are considered government employee's in our government's eyes due to your involvement in the assassination of the octopus, any info you withhold or even try to protect these 13 individuals will be seen as a declaration of war against the United States of America."

He motioned for the students to open their packets. The title read "GOD EXPERIMENTS"

Karma's eyes widened, recognizing the first name on the list:

 ** _Zeus Project_** _\- Rai Stinger: Lizard Implant (Dragon) Air Hammer - 15 - Tattoo Seal - Back Neck – Centeredness"_

The list continued on every on:

 ** _Poseidon Project_** _\- Nathaniel Fang : Shark Implant (Kraken) Spear + Water - 13 - Tattoo Seal - Right Thigh - Persistence_

 ** _Hades Project_** _\- Cerin Shatter: 'Demon' Implant (Plague) Death + Whistle - 15 - Tattoo Seal - Around Belly Button - Order Out of Chaos_

 ** _Hestia Project_** _\- Fia Hoyt : Spider Implant (Vampire) Fire + Scythe - 13 - Tattoo Seal - Tongue - Gratitude_

 ** _Hera Project_** _\- Ena Long: Feline Implant (Ninja) Air + Knives - 14 - Tattoo Seal - Lower Back - Peacekeeper_

 ** _Ares Project_** _\- Hania Turnbolt: Bear Implant (Fighter) Earth + Axe - 12 - Tattoo Seal - Left Arm - Abundance_

 ** _Athena Project_** _\- (Name) Anderson: Owl Implant (Seraphim) - Sword + Fire - 15 - Tattoo Seal - Upper/Middle Chest - Awakening_

 ** _Apollo Project_** _\- Jaysen Grace: Mouse Implant (Ninja) Water + Shield - 10 - Tattoo Seal - Right Shoulder - Effortless Connection_

 ** _Aphrodite Project_** _\- Mariposa Heartsoma: Butterfly Implant (Fairy) Water + Pistols - 14 - Tattoo Seal - Back Right Hand - Beauty_

 ** _Hermes Project_** _\- Dyllon Mist: Snake Implant (Dragon) Earth + Throwing Darts - 15 - Tattoo Seal - Left Eye - Fortitude_

 ** _Artemis Project_** _\- Kacela Grace: Rabbit Implant (Maiden) Fan + Earth - 10 - Tattoo Seal - Left Shoulder - Heart Song_

 ** _Hephaestus Project_** _\- Ansel Albright: Turtle Implant (Chimera) Fire + Explosives - 14 - Tattoo Seal - Bottom Left Foot - Vitality - brown ribbon - Member # 10_

 ** _Demeter Project_** _\- Zilya Klain: Canine Implant (Sirius) Air + Whip - 11 - Tattoo Seal - Upper Back – Creativity"_

"There are pictures on the other pages of what we believe them to currently look like."

Agent Smith's partner walked in. He was an older man, judging by the wrinkles and gray hair he had.

"She's not here." She spoke. "Looks like she removed the chip and disappeared."

Agent Smith nodded and turned back to the teens. "That will be all. I hope we will be in touch."

The two bowed and than left, disappearing down the hillside several minutes later.

"You can come out now (Name)-san." Koro-sensei looked up to the ceiling.

One of the panels moved and your head appeared from the ceiling. You leapt down and landed on the front desk, sitting down. You let out a long sigh.

"Ummm what was that about…." Isogai asked, unsure of what to do with the packet.

You laughed awkwardly. "Ummm.. how should I put this…" You twiddled your fingers. "I'm kinda wanted by the United States Government for treason…"

"WHAT?!" The class erupted.

You waved your hands, trying to calm them down. "When I betrayed my father, it was an act of war against the US, since I was in a government experiment from them."

"Well it seems they captured your essence well…" Karma snickered, looking at your image page.

You grabbed a packet from Koro-sensei and widened your eyes. You were tied up in chains with a restraining jacket on. Your eyes were blood red and you looked ready to chill.

You sighed… "Of course they use that picture…. The one day I reused to kill a hostage and this is how they treat me…"

"WHA-?!" The class erupted again.

You sighed. When would you be done explaining things to these humans?

Elsewhere~

Rai leaned against the couch, twirling a ringed knife around his finger. Dyllon sat next to him, petting his guardian Ana.

"I'm going out!" A girl with fiery red hair declared. "Master needs me!"

"She's not gonna wanna come here. She's pretty happy with those humans." Rai rolled his eyes, throwing the knife at an image of their 'father'.

"Those human have brain washed her! We need to end them!"

Rai rose from his seat, picking up and placing his own lizard guardian in his wild blond hair.

"Huh… I guess your right. Gather the other's, we are going to free our leader and end those human scum she believes are her friends…"


	14. Chapter 13 - Punishment Time

Discreet  
Karma Akabane X Reader  
Ch. 13 – Punishment Time

(AN: All right guys, this Author's Note might be a little longer than usual. Have some things to get off my chest. If you don't care to listen or read, scroll down a bit. To those who do care about this story…. And hopefully me the author…. Let's continue on.

Firstly Grammar: Yes, I am aware of my grammar mistakes in my stories. BUT please understand this before you go posting comments telling me how "the story would be more enjoyable if it was in perfect grammar' or comments pointing out a section and showing me the mistakes. I find it very rude and honestly makes me no longer want to write fanfics. I write fanfics between 11pm-3am because my parents don't LIKE me writing them. So I have to do it in secret when they are asleep. And trust me, I would go through and make sure every little mistake was fixed if I had the time, but I don't. So please stop with these comments, they are making me very very upset and lose inspiration.

Secondly Updates: I try to update each of my stories weekly, unless school, job or health get in the way. This past week I have been ill with a high fever, thus have not been able to write. I also have severe anxiety and depression making it hard to write all the time. But all the love and support you guys give me has helped move past it a lot.

Lastly this story had really taken off these past few weeks thank you! ! You all are crazy! So enjoy this next section. And I apologize for it being short, like I said. I've been crazy sick and had no inspiration for a while. Also…. Do you guys want cough lemons later on for this story…. Cough cough cough… )

How did he even get in this situation? Karma Akabane was usually one to end up in bad situations and scheme his way out of them. But how would he get out of this one… an awkward one…

"Wait… Karma did what to you last night?" Kayano asked, her now forgotten lunch abandoned on the ground outside where you and a couple of the other girls were eating. Karma, Nagisa, Sugino and a couple of the other boys sittings on the stairs not so far away to eavesdrop.

Your face twisted together in frustration. "He made me feel funny when he touched me…"

"…wait he t-touched you?" Nakamura angrily spoke, her and the other girls starting to feel their knives and guns rise out of their holsters and cases.

"Yeah. We were walking home yesterday, and out of the blue he grabs my hand and says that it's safer to cross the street with a buddy. So I let him and he didn't let it go until the front door was unlocked…"

The girls calmed down. Karma could live another day. For now.

"How did that make you feel so funny?" Fuwa mumbled, confused by such a simple action.

You shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't think a car would actually hit us on the subway, or in the convenience store, or in the residential area… but I guess Karma knows more about the Japanese streets than me…"

'Or he's totally using your naivety to his advantage…" The girls thought, a mental picture of Karma as a devil getting you to pick an apple for him forming in each of their minds.

"You really get her to believe anything huh?" Nagisa sweat dropped.

Karma shrugged. "Yeah sometimes, other times she just looks at me with that empty death glare until I tell her it was a joke."

"I still don't know why you aren't trying to date her Karma-kun. (Name)'s pretty, foreign, smart, kind and totally badass. It's like having your own personal guardian angel with her around."

"What can I say she's pretty dense-" Karma had let the ball slip.

"-Wait… what do you mean 'she's dense'?" Sugino caught on right away. "That indicates that you have been trying to ask her out."

Karma 'tch' and glanced away, trying to hide his blush. He was not going to talk about such trivial things, especially with so many people around.

"Karma, do you like (Name)-chan?" Nagisa asked, hushing Sugino and pulling the three close together to make it a private conversation.

Karma shrugged. "Yeah… but like I said she's an idiot."

Sugino and Nagisa got quiet, making Karma turn back around and look at his two friends.

The two other boys held up their thumbs and mumbled out an "I wish you luck."

Both knowing well that Karma Akabane trying to win you over and you the anti-social angel assassin would make for a long hard road ahead.

Karma's eye twitched. "Just don't tell anyone… or I'll kill you."

He growled the last part, glancing toward the window of the classroom, where a blushing Koro-sensei could be seen panicking than disappearing.

Later~

Karasuma was leading the class on the art of wielding two knives now. Everyone had mastered single hand-to-hand combat with a weapon before, and now it was time to move on.

Karma had dragged you off to one corner of the field. Keeping up with the daily appearance of the two of you being partners in gym.

He was definitely the best at handling knives in the class, at a glance. But you were a professional and easily took him down, no matter how many attempts he tried.

The fifth time you knocked him down onto his ass, he let out an exasperated sigh and laid down on the dirt. His golden orbs shut and he smiled at where your figure should have been. Instead he felt you bend down and lay next to him in the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"Hmmm…" The boy nodded, his orbs still shut.

"Try to not grip the knife so forcefully."

"Huh?"

"It's an extension of yourself, restricting it causes problems and slowed movement."

"Really?"

He said that part sarcastically, though he was really interested in your private lesson for him.

"Your footing needs work too."

"Your social skills need work."

"Your hair needs work."

"Low blow (Name)-chan. Very low."

You giggled, and rose up, grabbing Karma's hand, and pulling him with you.

"Try it again, Karma!"

"Yeah yeah."

He did as you said and loosened his grip on his Anti-sensei blades, and to hi surprise he felt as if he did have more control over the blades.

The two of you sparred off: Karma on the offensive, you on the defensive. He was just about to pin you when you pulled out your Anti-sensei gun and fired a shot at the boy.

It was a direct and perfectly aimed headshot. Karma blinked when he felt bebe leave his head plop onto the ground.

"Good job! I actually had to use my third knife."

"That's not even a knife!"

You stuck you tongue out and smiled. "All's fair in love and war Karma!"

"Ah? Is that so?" He smirked, coming closer to you.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

Karma's smirk widened. "Returning the favor~"

Karma grabbed your shoulders and moved you directly in front of him. You were too much in a trance as to what was happening to try to pull away from the boy.

Karma leaned in close, perking his lips, ready to make you look like an idiot.

"MASTER!" A new voice called out.

A trail of wind, dust and travel sent Karma and you hurtling towards the ground, rolling with each other until you both were stopped by ramming into a tree.

"What was that?" Karma spoke, uncurling his arms from around you, which he did without thinking when the two of you rolled out.

"My idiot family returns." You mumbled and rose up, a dark aura surrounding you.

The attacker in question was now harassing the rest of the class, swinging her crimson red scythe around, cutting down trees and pushing up dirt.

"FIIIIIIIIA!" You screamed running full speed at the girl.

"AH! Master!" The girl in question smiled than blinked.

"ANGEL'S JUSTICE!" You called and jumped into the air kicked her right in the face.

She slammed onto the ground, the scythe turning into liquid and falling onto the ground.

You stood over her body and crossed your arms. "Not even a hello before we start attacking huh?"

The girl, who had long wild fire orange hair tied into a red ribbon rose up and bowed to you.

"You were in danger!"

You kicked her in the shins and she fell over. "I was handling the situation."

"SISTER!" Two voices chimed in at once.

You turned to see two more figures just in time for them to tackle you onto the ground, tears and unintelligible words cried out.

"You're alive!"

"And you've gotten so much bigger!"

"Kacela? Jaysen?"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO WAIT!" Rai's voice shouted.

You blinked than griminced. "Rai…"

The blond boy twitched at your tone and than sweat nervously.

"Ah seraphim! Calm down… Fia overreacted. I even said "No killing."

"You brought everyone here…."

"Yeah yeah."

"IDIOT! I'M AT SCHOOL!" You yelled and than punched him square in the jaw, a straight knockout.

"Seraphim: 2 Lightning Dragon:0"

Dyllon had appeared next, and handed you a plastic bag. You took it and reached into it. You pulled out a bear dressed as an angel.

"What the hell is this?"

"An apology gift for Rai and Fia." Dyllon mumbled and pat your head. "Your hair is soft."

"Hiya! Long time no see Seraphim!"

The last girl on the scene was dressed in a cute loli outfit and wore a pink ribbon tied in her hair like an idol.

"Wait.. is that…" Kayano could be heard muttering.

"THAT'S TRANLUCENT BUTTERFLY! SHE'S THE BIGGESTS AND CUTEST IDOL RIGHT NOW!" Okajima screamed, running up to the smaller girl and shaking her hand.

"Oh I seem to have a fan…" Butterfly mumbles. "Oh and please don't use my stage name. Call me Mariposa."

Okajima could have fainted right on the spot. Your classmates were soon gathering around the new comers and asking all sorts of questions.

"So how do you know (Name)-chan?"

"What was that scythe made out of?"

"How old are you cuties?"

"Isn't that the lightning freak from last week?"

Mariposa smiled. "Ah. (Name)'s my older sister and mentor."

Fia, who was hiding behind you like a scared child mumbled out. "My blood…"

Jaysen and Kacela who were the youngest had each grabbed onto your free hands and were shaking them back and forth. The were twins who looked oddly enough like Rem & Len except that their hair was brown instead of blond.

"They are 10. And yeah, those idiots back there are Rai and Dyllon, you already met them."

Everyone seemed estattic about your so called family, except for you. When things died down, you walked away.

"Ah. We seemed to have upset her again…" Mariposa smiled sadly.

"Would this be a good time to mention the B-omb?" Fia asked.

You stopped dead in your tracks. "The what?"

Fia apologized. "I might have stuffed one into your bag in the classroom…"

"How much time do I have left!" You screamed at her. "FIA!"

"60 seconds."

You bolted inside and Karma followed you. Karasuma instructed everyone else to stay calm while he, Irina and Koro-sensei followed you two into the building.

You tore open your bag and grimaced. There sure enough was a pipe bomb, homemade and ticking inside your bag. And from the amount of explosives inside, it was enough to create a large creator where the school building should be.

"Give it to me!" Koro-sensei attempted to grab the bag, but his tentacle exploded.

"I lined my bag with Anti-sensei fibers."

"What do we do?" Irina yelled, not wanting to die do to some dumb kid's attempt to win her master back.

"You guys can repair the roof right?" You asked, glancing up.

"Ummm yes. What does that have to do-"

You didn't wait for your sensei to finish speaking before removing your seal, six angelic wings reappearing.

"20 seconds to get this out of range. Wish me luck!" You winked at Koro-sensei, before shooting up into the sky, taking pieces of wood and ceiling with you.

"(Name)!" Karma yelled, feeling his heart stop beating as he watched your figure disappear into the clouds.

A loud boom followed the sky filling with multiple colors happened next. You had not yet reemerged.

Karma ran up to Fia and grabbed her by her collar. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Filth. Let me go." She spat at him, smacking her hand away. "She'll be fine human. Probably looking at the expolosion."

"Or she's tumbling toward the earth." Dyllon spoke, as monotone as ever.

Sure enough, you appeared knocked out, your wings and body falling limply to the surface.

Karma turned back to Fia. "Yeah she looks fine!"

"Pesky human, talking as if you care about my master! She'll be fine as long as her wings are out! They'll protect her from fall damage!"

As if on cue, your wings disappeared and now your human body was flying toward the ground.

"She won't die. But she'll be in a coma." Rai mumbled and made no motion to do anything.

Neither did anyone else. Karma scowled at them. "Now I see why she doesn't want anything to do with you all…"

He sprinted away from your 'family', following the line of your shadow. You were about 20 feet from the ground when Karma jumped up, grabbing your form in his.

For the second time that day, you tumbled into his arms and the two of you rolled away.

Karma gasped when the two of you stopped and placed hi head on your chest. You were breathing, you were safe and alive.

He let out a deep breath. "You are nothing but trouble for me…"


	15. Chapter 14 - Late Night Talk Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 14 – Late Night Talk Time

He smelt like warmth. If that even had a smell to it. Like a well cooked meal with a loved one, or a warm jacket on a cold night. It was a familiar smell, inhaled constantly through your nostrils every night. Karma Akabane was like a drug to you. And you could get enough of his scent.

This time, it brought you out of a slumber. You blinked your regular (eye color) orbs, trying to adjust to the light and the area you were in. It was his room; the plain bedroom with a desk and closet situated across from the king sized bed you had been snoozing on. His black jacket was wrapped around your shoulders. Your uniform underneath was tattered again, this time singed as well from earlier.

You smelled like smoke and explosives, an obvious result from your actions earlier. That's right, what happened earlier. You had found the bomb and shot into the atmosphere. It was a close call as well. You had sent the bag further into the sky and not even a half second later it exploded.

You remembered the feeling of heat and some of your skin peeling and burning, followed by the rush of wind from you beginning to fall. Than darkness, an empty slate in your mind. How did you end up here, back at the Akabane residence? Your wings were gone, meaning that they had come off on their own, an internal clock set when you passed out.

So someone had caught you than… but who? Koro-sensei? Maybe, he was the most likely choice. He would never let one of his students get hurt. But something told you otherwise, or well something on your shoulders.

Your gripped the black fabric and squeezed it. Had he? He looked so worried when you broke the ceiling. Karma… He had made your eyes pink… What was so special about him to you? Were you special to him?

Your head shook and you jumped up. "Not the time to think about such things!"

You lightly slapped your cheeks several times. "Come on #9! Snap out of it!"

You frowned. There it was again. Calling yourself by that… number.

Pushing it past your mind you walked out of the bedroom and into 'yours'. It was late, you could tell from the darkness that showed from the window on your room.

Opening your dresser, you pulled out the hand me downs and slipped out of the burnt uniform. You'd have to but a new one… again.

The cool air hit your nude body and you looked at the mirror attached to the dresser. Your body was pristine and clean. Not a single scratch or mark on it. Your teeth gritted together.

Your shirt and shorts were thrown on quickly and you walked out of the room, feeling irritation come into your eyes, knowing that they were a soft red.

You were going to head back to bed, but heard the sounds of someone clicking buttons and a soft curse. Karma seemed to still be up and doing something downstairs.

You began to ascend the stairs than paused, remembering something. You dashed back into the boy's room, grabbing his black blazer and placing it back on your shoulders like a cape.

His scent came back immediately and you smiled softly, feeling all the hatred and sadness leave you as you did. This boy defiantly had a hold on you, even if neither of you knew it quite yet.

Holding his jacket close to your person, you walked down the stairs and into the living room. Karma was seated on the sofa, popsicle hanging out of his mouth and an x-box controller in his hands. His red hair was more disheveled than usual and he looked irritated.

"Shut up! I'm tlying to win!" He tried to speak in English, though messing up his 'r' with and 'l'. You smiled from the staircase, just watching the boy for a while.

He didn't seem to notice your presence yet, and you didn't want to interrupt his game. He seemed very into it as well, some racing game, maybe the latest Grand Theft Auto or something similar. He had his headset on, talking to the Americans playing as he groaned and attempted some broken English.

He hated English, it was one of his least favorite subjects, yet he seemed to be trying to hard to listen and understand what the others were saying. You paused for a moment, remembering the amount of times you had slipped into English here. Was he trying to learn so he could communicate with you better? Or was he just trying to get Irina-sama off his back.

It was hard to tell with him sometimes; errrr most of the time. Karma's public self and his true self were very different people. In public he acted like a sadistic delinquent: One that people would cross the street if they saw him coming. Yet… Karma in E Class was humorous, smart, resourceful and if you were lucky enough to see kind. He was a trusted guy if you got to know him enough, and he was constantly growing into the person he would be in the future.

"You gonna stand and stare or come over?" He spoke to you, snapping you from your analysis of him. So he had noticed you. He spoke in Japanese, so you responded in the same fashion.

"Sure."

He turned the headphone on speaker and glared at you. "Look what you did…"

"A GIRL?!"

"NARUTO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"DUDE I BET HE'S GETTING SOME!"

"Man… even the Jap has a girlfriend…"

"We're not dating trolls!" You shouted back at them.

"SHE SPEAKS PERFECT ENGLISH!"

"HOW? SHE'S ASIAN LIKE HIM?!"

You cleared your throat. "No. I'm an American studying in Japan. Also don't call Karma or anyone a Jap… that's offensive."

Karma laughed as he pulled in 1st place. The screen turned black and his character was seen doing some dorky dance. He turned off the game and the speaker before anything else could happen or anyone could rebuttle.

"What time is it?" You asked, leaning down further into the couch.

"A little past 11pm." Karma shrugged. "I see you still have my jacket."

You nodded and hummed a bit. "It's really comfy."

"Why do you think I wear it everyday?" He stood up and wondered into the kitchen. You closed your eyes and heard him fumbling around.

Karma came back out a few minutes later, two plates in hand. "I made dinner earlier, but wasn't hungry."

He put down a plate of gyoza and white rice with teriyaki sauce and soy sauce on the side. He had the same, but with sauce already added.

You began to eat and he watched you, munching slowly on his own food. His golden orbs couldn't help but stare at you. Your (hair color) hair had gotten a bit longer and was now messy from sleeping. Your pale (skin color) skin was formed nicely into his old clothes and now his black jacket pulled lazily over your form like a blanket. Your legs kicked back and forth as you ate, a small smile and scrap of rice on your face showing your delight.

Damn did you look attractive to him. Karma had to look away to keep from blushing or getting more turned on. He needed to switch the subject, and he wanted to ask you some things.

"They didn't care if you got hurt."

You paused and frown. "You mean the others from my days at the facility right?"

He nodded. You smiled sadly.

"It's not that they don't care… it's that well… how do I say it. We were taught that whatever happens to people is meant to happen and we have no choice in the matter. Those people told us that, whether it be to have us justify the killings we would commit or to justify what they were doing to us.

I somehow came to not think so, thanks to you and everyone in E Class… but… they don't. That's why they never came back for me while I escaped, or when I was falling. They thought that whatever was meant to happen would. It's a pretty sad way of thinking huh? That fate has your path laid out 100%."

"It's not a bad way to think completely… though I guess I'd be screwed if it was true…"

"How so?"

Karma groaned. "I'd most likely be kicked out of school and be on the streets doing some bad things if it wasn't for Koro-sensei and the others. I don't always act or say it… but they've helped put me back on a better path. I appreciate people more… life more."

You grabbed his palm and squeezed it lightly. "I'm glad I got to know you. You've really changed my life… I'd still be following that man if you hadn't said anything to be back than."

Karma blushed softly, he had never had anyone thank him like this before. "I doubt that, you would have figured it out and done the right thing without me…"

You looked down, your face riddled with uncertainty. Karma realized that he was getting on a touchy subject with you, so he changed it.

"Wasn't there supposed to be thirteen of you? I image that if Rai had thought of a get together, he would have brought everyone, not just six of them…?"

Your eyes turned a deep blue and tears began to well up. "The others are dead."

"O-oh…" Karma cursed himself mentally.

You wiped the tears away. "Don't feel bad, I don't mind telling you!" You played with your hands.

"You humans have a thing called puberty you go through around age 13. Well for us experiments… it's a bit different. When I began to go through it… things took a bad turn, as did they with everyone. When our bodies begin to change from child to adult, so do our abilities.

I barley managed to survive… things get bad fast. I remember my fever was around 107 Fahrenheit… and I was still at that place, so there was no sympathy. For the others it must have been worse… to loose five…"

"Five? Wouldn't it be six? I mean that makes thirteen."

"No. One of us died during our escape attempt 5 years ago. His name was Cerin and we were really close. Enough for him to sacrifice his life for mine apparently."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Karma mumbled.

"It's in the past. And besides… I have a new family to help take care of now."

Karma smiled, already knowing where this was going.

"I consider all of you in E- Class to be my family. I love you all and want to make sure you all are happy."

You smiled softly. "That's my new purpose, it's why I live now."

Karma hit your head. "Idiot. Don't go and say that kind of thing. It's like a death warning."

"AH! Really?!"

Karma smirked evilly. "You are not thinking of taking Koro-sensei and yourself out together right? That would be so sad."

Your eyes flustered into an orange. "O-Of course not! I'll only do what you all want me to do!"

"Alright than. Close your eyes." Karma ordered.

"Okay." You did as he said. Your orange hues closed slowly and you breathed in softly.

"Alright, just listen and d-don't do anything until I t-tell you." Karma stuttered.

You mentally noted his uneasiness and nodded. He seemed off and you hoped he was feeling well. You had come to the realization earlier that you were in fact loyal to Karma the most.

He had done so much for you: giving you new meaning, a home, food, friendship and the pink eyes. You still didn't know what they meant. Love like the girls in your class believed… or admiration like you thought possibly.

You could feel Karma shift on the couch and move closer to you. Soon his bangs were felt on your forehead, showing how close he truly was to you. You could smell him as well, the same warm smell you had fallen for since the first time he had held you.

The two of you were so close that day. The day you separated from your father was the first day you smelled his scent. He was so warm and your eyes were nothing but wide as he held the knife that he cut your hair with. He put his life on the line for a girl he had met a week ago, and he seemed so sure of it that day.

A small presence was felt on your lips next and your eyes shot open. His hands grasped your cheeks and his head turned, making the contact deepen. His golden orbs were not seen, and his smirk was gone. You blinked several times and than realized what exactly was happening.

Karma was kissing you. And you were unsure of what to do next. Than it was as if your body acted on it's own, realizing your mind would no longer be able to handle the situation.

Your hands trailed up his sides and they found their home in his red locks, tracing and moving in them his hair. Your head tilted and deepened the kiss even further, Karma's lips freezing for a second, than continuing.

He moved you onto his lap, to get better access onto you and your body. He tugged the jacket off you body, while not break or making the kiss awkward in the slightest. He broke apart and before you had realized it completely, he tossed his jacket over your head and his.

He pressed your foreheads together and he breathed out slightly. You stifled a small chuckle and him and his sudden behavior, and grabbed his hands, resting them on your lap.

He lifted your head slowly and gazed into your light pink eyes, his own widening at what he saw. The light pink turned into a hot pink. You smiled back at him, when he let out a chuckled back.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, (Name) Anderson."


	16. Chapter 15- Couple Time

Discreet  
Karma Akabane X Reader  
Ch. 15 – Couple Time

"S-so… we just march in like this?" You stuttered, feeling the same uneasy feeling hit your stomach. A feeling you had realized came from nervousness, which you were still getting used to feeling.

Karma shrugged his shoulders. "We can walk in anyway you want."

He flashed you a smirk. "I can even carry you in bridal style Tenshi~"

He said the last part in a singsong voice and than chuckled at your irritated expression. You really did hate being called anything close to an angel.

You gripped his hand tightly. He gripped yours back. Than without warning he leaned forward and kissed your temple.

"Hey." He said seriously. "If you wanna wait to announce this, than we can. I know that a relationship like this might be a bit much for you…. But I'm willing to take it slow and step by step if you need or want to."

Your hues turned a rose color and you hugged the boy. He really was kind and thoughtful, though he tended to hide it.

"No. You are in this 'relationship' as much as I am. Plus it's our class. I can't imagine they would be upset about it…."

Karma laughed at your confused look at 'relationship' and lovingly rubbed your head. He had learned early on last night that you were found of loving touches to your head.

Speaking of last night, Karma couldn't help but blush from what had happened.

He had said that he loved you, and you pulled away from him. Your eyes turned blue and tears welled up in them.

You began to cry and Karma stared at you, unsure of what he said. Did he say something wrong?

"(N-name)? What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

He reached out to touch you and you leapt away at the slightest touch from him. Jetting yourself off the couch and onto the dining table a few feet away.

"Y-you can't!" You shouted, tears streaming down your face. "You can't love me!"

Karma's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop and fall into his stomach. He could have sworn from that kiss that you felt that same way. The way you kissed back and gripped his hair.

There was no way he could have read that wrong, even if it was you. It was the basic human emotion of love and he was sure that you had reciprocated his feelings.

"I-I'm no human! I'll never be! I'm a monster!" You cried out, more droplets hitting the wooden table as you did. You covered your eyes with you palms, not wanting Karma to see you cry.

Karma was speechless, but knew one thing. You still were struggling with this internal struggle of human and experiment. You were fighting the battle of who you were and what you are.

Karma in a way understood it. He had been fighting that battle for a while, maybe not on your level, but on a similar one. One were he had to decide if he was to walk on the path of light or darkness. One that Koro-sensei had helped me find the answer to.

Now it was his turn to help someone, in the same way Koro-sensei had. He moved himself off the couch and walked toward your figure standing on the table. He pulled a chair out and than stepped up into the chair.

Hearing the sounds of him coming closer to you, you peeked your eyes through your fingers and looked at the red head stepping on top of the table.

You attempted to back away from him, knowing that your feelings for this human was due to how close you had become with him.

You turned to run out of the room, and the house, away from Karma and these feelings. But his grip and reach was too quick and soon he was holding you in his arms.

"Hey. It's okay." You heard him whisper quietly. "I won't hurt you. I won't abandon you."

Your eyes widened and more tears welled up I your eyes. You tried to push away but found your own strength giving into your weakened state.

Instead your legs gave out and you felt Karma's arms tighten around you and him guide your body and his to sit on top of the table.

You buried your watery eyes into his white shirt, making it damp and stained. He rubbed you head lovingly, noticing your form relax as he gently touched your head.

"Y'know, I was alone at one point too. Felt as if no one would ever understand me or stand by me. Than I got suspended and ended up in E-Class. Koro-sensei and I started on a rough patch, but he never gave up on me and eventually reached me. I remember that the clouds parted on that moment and it felt like for the first time in my life that something good had happened.

The next thing I knew, I had friends and we were doing things together. They wanted me in their group for class trips, help with homework and hang out after class. It was a strange feeling, but it was a nice one.

And than you showed up. And that feeling was magnified. You always tell me how glad you are to have met me… well I feel the same way.

Asano-san told me a while ago that no one would ever love me or return my feelings. But you do, don't you. But you're afraid. Afraid of hurting me, yourself, everyone.

Well I'm afraid too. I'm afraid of messing things up and making you think that all us humans are horrible creatures.

But, those feelings are nothing compared to the good ones I feel for you."

He chuckled at this, blushing and feeling like a complete idiot for saying such sappy things, especially to a crying girl.

"I-I want to stay by your side forever, and I want you by mine. I don't want to have to guess how you feel, I want to know. (Name)-chan, I want you to rely on me! Because I will do everything I can to give you the life that was never given to you!"

You stopped crying and moved your head up to meet his golden orbs. Your once darkened blue ones were now an odd pinkish blue. Your face was still stained with tears, but you nodded through them and smiled weakly up at the taller male.

"K-Karma…." You sniffled and pressed your hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "D-do you mean it?"

Karma lightly hit your head, so much so that it was more like a loving pat than an actual hit. "Idiot. I said I loved you didn't I?"

You nodded. "K-Karma?"

He looked at you, your eyes darted somewhere else. "Yeah?"

You cleared your throat and looked at him, the blue now and orange. "H-human couples kiss to show affection…so… I need to practice that. Can I try on you?"

Karma's eyes widened and he surpassed a chuckle at your cute question.

"Yeah. We can practice as much as you want." He blushed back and leaned forward to you. "However, the dining table is not exactly the best place to practice."

He smirked and you gave a dirty look. Your face flushed and you nodded.

"I don't intend to take it that far… not tonight. After all we just started dating." He said as he picked you up bridal style.

"O-okay." Your face was a dark red and you hid behind you (hair color) hair.

Karma laughed at your adorable flushed face and he kissed your head. "Come on, it's late."

He leapt off the table with you and began to ascend the stairs to the bedroom. He had long accepted that the two of you shared a bed.

He gently placed you down onto the mattress and than kissed your lips hungrily. You kissed him back I the same fashion, learning from him as he did so.

He pulled away and took off his shirt. "That's called a desperate kiss. It's given when one feels great emotion for their partner."

His trousers were removed next and than replaced with his pajama pants. He turned back to you and kissed your neck softly, making you let out a soft moan from the feeling.

"That's a pleasure kiss. Given when one wants their partner to feel good."

He moved to your nose and rubbed his against yours. You giggled at his action and felt him move onto the bed next to you.

He winked at you and than moved closer again, this time moving his eyelashes against yours.

"Eskimo and butterfly kisses. Usually indicate how cute your partner is."

Karma grabbed you hand and gave it a soft romantic kiss.

"Hand kiss. Means you are my princess, though I want to make you my queen."

You blushed at his comment and he laughed at your blushing form.

"Finally." He spoke and grabbed your chin inching you closer to him.

Your lips had been parted slightly at the action, leaving the perfect amount for Karma to stick his tongue into your mouth.

Your eyes bolted open at this and your own tongue danced with his inside your mouth.

Karma smirked at your eagerness, but was not willing to loose this battle to you.

Eventually he had won and had full passage to your mouth and it's treasures. After another couple seconds he slipped out a line of saliva dripped from him to you.

He wiped it away and than grabbed you, making you lay on his chest. "A french kiss. It means you make me lose all control and I want you."

You nodded and threw a blanket over the two of you.

"You forgot one Karma-kun…"

He laughed. "What did I forget?"

You kissed him gently on the lips than moved away.

"A simple peck on the lips, meaning that I love you."

He laughed and hugged you close to his body. "Night idiot."

"Night tomato."

Back to Present~

So somehow the two of you had become a couple in the span of one wild night full of high emotions. Not that either one of you regretted it really.

He loved you, and you loved him. You both were sure of that much.

"So, we walking in? Or skipping class all day by the pool?" Karma teased you and watched as you kicked your feet in the water.

It was nearing the end of August, so the warm days were soon to end. You took your feet out and reput on your socks and combat boots.

"Y-yeah let's go!" You cheered, feeling the uneasiness leave as you felt Karma lightly squeeze your hand.

The two of you walked out of the woods and toward the classroom building. It appeared from the window that Koro-sensei had just begun taking roll call, meaning that Karma was marked late, and if you did not hurry, you would be as well.

Karma opened the main door and held it open for you. You stopped by each other's locker and switched into your school shoes.

"Ready idiot?"

"Hmmm." You nodded a determined look on your face.

Karma threw the door open and smirked at the startled looks of his and your classmates.

"Yo!" Karma called out, hiding you and your clasped hands from behind him.

"Ah. Karma-kun and Anderson-san are here, though both are late…." Koro-sensei mumbled and changed his attendance record.

Karma began to walk forward and you followed, your hands still attached. Karma smiled mischievously and walked toward the back with you toward your seats.

You could hear the whispers and gasps of your classmates and Koro-sensei snickering at the display.

"Fufufufufufu…. It seems as if Karma-kun and Andersan-san are closer than yesterday." Your teacher beamed, his face turning a light pink.

"WHAT?!" You class shouted and looked toward you and you new boyfriend.

Karma tch and rolled his eyes. "So what if we are?"

He brought you closer to him and kissed you on the lips. "After all it's between us and not any of you."

The girls let our shrills and shrieks of joy at the kiss while most of the boys groaned that Karma had scored such a cute girl such as yourself.

You blushed red and than glared at Karma.

"What?"

"You said you were not gonna do anything drastic…."

Karma laughed and kissed you again. "Ah come on. I wanna kiss you as much as possible!"

You blushed again, knowing that he menat it, but also loved to tease you over this.

"SHUT UP! BAKARMA!" You cried and through a punch at him.

Karma dodged narrowly and laughed as you chased him around the room.

Your classmates laughed at the display, while Koro-sensei mumbled something about how "lovely young love was".

So it seemed like today would once again be a normal day in E-Class.

Somewhere Else~

Shiro was watching the boy in the glass tank. He had been considered dead for a while, but as it turned out, his brother worked wonders with his own experiments. The boy who had been injected with such a deadly poison was still alive.

Shiro had received the boy after his brother had 'killed' him. Truth was, it was a test to see of the boy's death passage ability had matured. It had, as the boy was still alive in the water tank.

He had multiple tubes and liquids flowing in and out of him, and tiny air bubbled left his mouth and nose as he breathed.

Cerin, the boy who had died, would soon to awoken and put to the ultimate test. Itona had failed his mission to take you down, so this boy was Shiro's second to last option to capture you and complete your experiments.

Shiro sighed and pressed the activate button, the sedatives beginning to drain from the tank, and the boy's heart rate starting to pick up.

"Demon and Angel. The Bible has always pitted the two against each other. So this will be a battle for the ages it seems."

The boys breathed in non-tubed air for the first time in 5 years and his inverse eyes shot open. The thick red color and his long black hair glowing in the dimly lit lab room.

"Cerin. I welcome you back to the world of the living."

Shiro watched at the boy's own tentacles expanded from his lower back and broke the glass. He stepped out and shot the weapons at the man in white.

Shiro quickly shot him with a sedative and the boy fell over, his tentacles bursting into black smoke and droplets of blood.

"Now now. Let's not let those things attack right away. After all, you might want to hear about a certain angel who had disobeyed orders and is now doing whatever she wants.

Cerin's eyes widened and his teeth gritted.

"I'll kill her." His course voice rattled out and his black and red tentacles reemerging from him.


	17. AN - Story Q&A

Hey everyone! So I've been getting some Pm's on all the sites I post this story about Reader-chan's exact abilities, name meanings and things like that. So I decide that instead of listing the answer like 20 times privately to just post a Q&A!

So on this little update chapter, comment any questions you have about the story (ex. how many chaps, how idea formed, etc)

Or The OC's and reader-chan (ex. abilities, name meanings, inspiration behind each of them)

Or just myself! (ex. age, fave anime, etc ask me anything, the weirder the better! XD)

Hope to get a bunch of questions and I'll be giving out the answers on the next chapter update or the next chapter itself!

Happy reading and assassinating!


	18. Omake & Q&A Answers

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Q&A Time + Omake~

All these comments were taken from any chapter and site where this story is published. The end also has a little omake or a side story with no relation to the plot to tide you all over until my finals month is over come June!

So without further ado, enjoy the Q&A & Omake!

Is reader-san like an alien or something?

Nope! She is a genetically modified human. She is known as the 9th experiment of the Athena project designed to create human-animal hybrids aimed at raising military power and assassination practices.

Was the athena project inspired by zankyou no terror?

In some ways! But mostly just the project name and the anime project share the same way. As seen from before, there were 13 'God' experiments and each was named after a Greek God. (Reader)-chan was chosen to be Athena since Athena is my favorite Greek Goddess. You have also seen other experiments such as Rai (Zeus) who has lightning abilities, Dyllon who is Hermes and is seen with snakes, Hermes symbol animal.

Since you're the Author, I'd like to ask how long do you think this story will be?

As of right now the story can be anywhere from 30-50 chapters. The length depends mostly on if you readers want me to keep the story mostly canon characters centered or to delve a bit into the Experiment OC's I've introduced. If you want more, it means more stories with Reader-chan's relationships and background with them. IF you don't, it means less story.

But either way, more Karma-reader moments for sure, after all he is our devil lord. XD

*cough*will there be lemon*cough*

I have mentioned it before, but depending on what you all want I'm willing to add a lemon or two or 27 XD. They will not be detrimental to the story, so if some of you are not into lemons, you can skip them.

But yes, if you want lemons, let me know and I will provide some nose-bleeds. I am a mega pervert after all XD

Where did the original idea for reader-chan and the oc's powers come from? I'm a big fan of Greek mythology and so this really interested me from the start!

Curious are we? Good! Allow me to share my long thought process with you a bit!  
Each OC and Reader-chan took about an 1-2 hours to design and make their personalities. I have references for them all if you want to see what each originally looked like, etc.

(Reader) Anderson-Chan:  
She is our main experiment. She also was the first of the little group and the longest survivor. Her last name comes from her first mission, which will be explored later on. She is represented by Athena not only for her skills in battle but also her knowledge and intellect. Her body is about 30% owl/dove, 65% human and 5% unknown. That unknown part is where her odd healing factor comes into play. She has a hard time expressing emotions, and understanding human behavior. She loves to sleep and at times can be found snoozing in weird places or positions. She is very loyal and also acts based on heart and instinct. Though she has a dark side exposed in her fight with Itona that I will only call an inner Yuno. She posses 3 pairs of white wings that extend several feet from her body, along with being able to create swords and other metal based weapons. However, to be able to do this, she must absorb metal into her body, as the metal is seeped out through her pores to create such weapons. No magic here.  
I originally thought of her as an angel as Karma was seen as a devil, like a peanut butter to his jelly, after all opposites attract.

Rai Stinger:  
His name literally means 'lightning' fitting as he is the rash thinking Zeus experiment. And although both he and Zeus both posse lightning abilities, this seems to be all the two have in common. Rai was at first trained to act proper and emotionless during his stay at the facility, but always disobeyed, which resulted in an torture sessions as punishment. He is known as a dragon due to his lizard implant, which makes up 35% of him, the remaining 65% being human. He was inspired by Natsu, Sting & Laxus. He has a friendly competition with Reader-Chan on strength, though he always overdoes it. When his seal is active, he has two horns on the top of his head, along with his skin becoming scaled. He is closest with Dyllon, whom he has knows since birth.

Cerin Shatter:  
The most powerful & dangerous experiment out of the group. Inspired by Kaneki Ken, Cerin (pronounced Seer-in) is able to sprout blood tentacles from his lower back. His tentacles are special as they are not only made of his blood on the inside, but he can make them as hard as steel upon will. Cerin is 10% Octopus, 80% human and 10% Squid. Cerin has always been a neat freak and tends to loose his cool easily, but unlike Itona, he does not have anger problems. He had a huge crush on Reader-chan as a child, promising to marry her and the two run away when they were older, but upon his 'death' and her 'abandoning' him, that love has turned to hatred. He had been asleep in a tank for 5 years, but was at the same time conscious of what was happening, in a way…

Fia Hoyt:  
The fiery red-head who controls her red scythe with her own blood. She was inspired by Crona from Soul Eater. She is 2 years younger than Reader-Chan, and calls her "master' as reader-chan taught her all her fighting skills. And like any good pupil, she hopes to one day defeat her in a match. She needs to have at least one pint of blood a month to remain healthy (this is usually provided by another experiment), but her favorite thing to eat is meat. She is able to summon her scythe by cutting and unleashing blood from herself. To do this she has unusually sharp nails, which she scratches herself with. Her name means 'a small flame'. She is 15% spider & 85% human

Dyllon Mist:  
The 2nd dragon, and his name means 'from the sea' which shows off his own go with the flow attitude. He does not talk much and when he does it's usually a short sentence. This is due to a scarring event when he was abused violently back at the facility which resulted in his voice box being severally damaged, resulting in him being unable to shout or voice anything loudly. Though he uses this to his advantage, since he is a snake and represented by Hermes. He is the fastest out of all the experiment children and also the best at sneak attacks. His unsealed form is similar to Rai's with horns and scaled skin. His body is also 35% snake & 65% human. He has the best relationship with (Reader)-Chan out of them all. He & Rai are very close.

Mariposa Heartsoma:  
The friendliest of all the experiments when you first meet them all. She is prime idol material and seems like a sweet and cute girl. Though she tends to be a bit rude at times and self absorbed. As her names suggests, she is a butterfly, with 20% of her body being butterfly and the remaining 80% being human. She seems like she needs someone to protect her, when in fact she is the top shot in all of the US, and always has at least 3 pistols somewhere on her person, even when preforming at concerts. She uses her beauty to her advantage, as such was given to her as being the representation of Aphrodite. She has a pair of light wings that allow her to control people with the sexual orientation to her when her seal is released, though she tends not to use it as she always feels dirty when using this ability.

Jaysen Grace:  
The boy twin and he tends to be the more grumpy one. He & his sister are the youngest experiments each being 10 years old. He was inspired by Kagamine Len in terms of looks. He is 30% mouse & 70% human. He is represented by Apollo as he is able to gather energy and healing from the sun and use it on others. Though this ability is inexperienced in his young age. Both him and his sister are able to assist their fellow experiments by turning into weapons and using their life forces as attacking methods. When his own seal is active, he has a pair of mouse ears & whiskers. He has a love of cheese & tends to be a bit more abrasive to new people

Kacela Grace:  
The girl twin and she tends to be shy & reserved. She & her brother are the youngest experiments each being 10 years old. She was inspired by Kagamine Rin in terms of looks. She is 30% rabbit & 70% human. She is represented by Artemis as she is a young girl who has exceptional hunting skills and weapons training. Both her and her brother are able to assist their fellow experiments by turning into weapons and using their life forces as attacking methods. She love carrots and has a pair of bunny ears when her seal is activated, also giving her great agility.

Also what's a couple of your all time favourite anime?

Now we get onto the hard questions, . I have a lot of OTP's so to name a few I like NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, LadyNoir, GerIta, SoMa, MadoHomu, KyoSaya, Misa & Usui, Taiga & Ryuji, and of course Irina & Karasuma!

And who are your favourite anime character and superhero/villain?

Spider-Man and Iron-Man are my fave superheroes, villians would be the Joker & Green Goblin. I also an a huge Deadpool fan!

My fave anime character huh? I'd say Erza Scarlet or Blake Belladonna

Are karma and the reader actually gonna sleep together i mean everyone assumed they did when celestia said it

As I mentioned before, if you want them to, they will. And oh Celestia. Keep in mind that both her & (Reader)-chan are not familiar with modern human terms due to being raised in isolation… so sometimes things they say are not what the mean.

I feel you made a plot hole with Name being about as strong or stronger than Korosensei. Going by that Korosensei should have been killed long ago.

As far as I remember I have never said she was stronger… and like many times we have seen, Koro-sensei can be thrown off and attacked. She may have had the upper hand during her first month, but most of her tricks he now knows about and can stop her if she tries to attack… if she does. (Reader)-chan after all will only act if her classmates tell her to do so, if not, she will act as 'normal' student.

(Name)-chan would be a bad assclass oc if she were one.

Funny that you mentioned that. This story actually started off as a Karma X OC, but was changed due to me being more familiar with the X Reader style of writing.

Uhm what did you like about Karma and who do you think is your favorite character girl in anime.

My fave anime girl is Erza Scarlet, my own personality and hers are pretty similar. But while she does swords, I do archery.

As for Karma, he is my favorite anime boy ever. I have a slight thing for Bad Boys and he is the goodest bad of them all. I also am a sucker for red hair and gold/mercury eyes. Plus his humor is the kind that makes me laugh the most.

Why did you want to do Karma out of everyone else ? :3 (￣▽￣)

Partly what was mentioned before, but also due to how popular he is in the fandom, everyone loves the tomato boy. Plus he is the only character who I don't have a ship for in the show. Don't get me wrong I love Okuda, but I can't see either of them together. Though I do see Nagisa and Kayano together….

What games do you play?

I am a HUGE otome player. My favorite is Seduce Me and I will always choose Sam cause he is my cinnamon and such a tsundere baby. Plus DAMN THOSE MUSCLES!

I also love board games and play the occasional Nintendo game. Pokémon Sapphire was the first video game I ever played (Mudkip ftw) and I still play Pokémon today, I'm excited to get myself copy of Pokémon Moon when it comes out!

Besides writing fanfic, what are your other hobbies?

Hehe, well I am actually an AMV maker. I'll link my channel below for anyone that is curious to see my edits. (I actually have close to 3K sub on YT) I edit Ass Class and a bunch of other animes and a few cartoons.

user/Flame77bl…

Well that's all the questions~

Now onto the Omake~

"It's hot~" You whined, trailing a good couple feet behind Karma. The two of you had actually arrived somewhat early to class today, and already the sun was blazing down.

"Suck it up. It'll only get hotter." He replied back, annoyed at your whining.

"But it's nearly September… why is it getting hotter! It's supposed to be colder!"

"I don't know, I can't control the weather."

You pouted and ran ahead of him. "MEANY!"

Karma rolled his eyes and followed lazily. He watched as you had run into the building, not waiting for him.

"Tch" He groaned.

Later~

"Than we simply divide by 2. Simple as that." Koro-sensei announced finishing the math problem and putting the chalk down. "Any questions?"

"No sir." The class echoed back.

"Alright, well it appears the lunch period is about to begin. Everyone enjoy yourselves." He announced and left the room.

You rolled over at your desk. Ritsu provided you at least some shade, but the humidity was killing you. Sad tears leaked from you eyes as you felt miserable.

Your uniform was not helping either. The dress shirt was thick and not airy, trapping the heat in it, plus your blue skirt was very puffy and cushiony, making it hold in heat. In short, you felt like you were in a desert wearing winter gear.

Suddenly an idea popped into you head and you smiled. How had you not thought of it before? Back at the facility, when one was hot, you'd simply just do this, and your problem was solved.

Leaping up from your desk, sweat beads falling from your face you startled several classmates, who thought you had passed out form the heat.

"Hahaha…." You chuckled darkly. "How did I not see the answer so clearly before…."

"(Name)-chan… are you okay?" Ritsu asked.

"I think she lost it, must be heat stroke." Karma spoke tonelessly and continued eating his lunch.

"Not at all my dear Karma! I instead have found a full proof plan to beat this heat! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yup… lost it." He sighed.

You glared at the boy. "I'm ignoring you now."

Karma rolled his eyes and than leaned back into his chair. He indeed was curious about your new idiotic plan to beat the heat. What could it be? Flooding the building? Maybe setting off the fire sprinklers? Or something else?

He was caught off guard and driven away from his thoughts as a piece of fabric fell onto his face and several screams erupted from the classroom.

He jolted up right, hoping what he thought had happened was his young teenage mind playing tricks on him.

It was not.

"Awe! This feels much better!" You cheered out loud, standing in nothing more than your bra and panties in the middle of your classroom in front of your classmates.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Karma yelled, trying to keep his eyes, off the everything.. I mean you.

He couldn't let his eyes wonder at a time like this. More importantly, he couldn't let the others either.

"Ahhhhhh~" Kayano groaned. "Her boobs are way bigger without a shirt on…"

"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW?!" Nagisa called out to her, a blush present on his face.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Karma leapt toward you, attempting to throw your shirt back at you.

"Nooo!" You shouted and ran away from him, near Nakamura. "What's the big deal!?"

"The deal is that you are half naked!" He shouted.

"Well I don't see a problem with her staying like this…." Okajima mumbled, his nose dripping with fresh blood.

Several of the other boys nodded, and Karma could feel himself irked at this.

"Look at her and I'll kill you…" He hissed, his eyes turning dark and yandere. The boys all cowered and looked away.

Karma, deciding enough was enough, grabbed you by your shoulders and moved you away from you Nakamura shield and toward where your discarded clothes were.

He held onto you tightly as he tried to put your shirt back on. You struggled against his grip and began to yell "NO!" Getting louder at each one.

You stepped on his foot and he leapt onto one foot, and lost his balance, falling toward you. You screamed as the two of you fell toward the ground, you hitting the wooden floor, Karma on top of you.

Karma groaned and than opened his eyes. He met yours than glanced around. He was on top of you, holding you down, one of his hands pressed firmly against your left breast.

Than as if the heaven's decided this to be an ideal time, Koro-sensei walked back in, worried about the commotion and deadpanned at the two of you in such a compromising position.

The rest of the day you all had a sex-ed lesson and you learned taking clothes off in public was a no no.


	19. AN - Updates?

Hey everyone! So a super quick update for "why the heck has this not been updated in forever?!"

Firstly, I've been super busy with school, I had AP testing beginning to Mid-May and than I've been having my finals for my senior year of High School from Mid-May -Early June.

I also have been doing college junk and other things among them, plus I work, so time has been nothing for me to work. I usually come home and pass out, so no time for writing or updating fics!

No need to worry though! Next week is my last week of school! (cheers) And than I'll be able to update as much as I want, since it'll be summer time!

So hang in there a bit longer, updates to come soon!


	20. Chapter 16 - Misunderstanding Time

Discreet  
Karma Akabane X Reader  
Ch. 16 - Misunderstanding Time

Karma blinked, his eyes raising in curiosity. His bag was tossed lazily over his shoulder and he rested his free hand on his hip.

"I have some business with Koro-sensei. It'll take a while, so head out before me." You commented, packing away your items from the day into your own bag.

Karma shrugged and nodded, heading out of the room. He wanted to wait for you and walk home with you, stealing kisses along the way, but this seemed pretty important, so he decided to let it go. He trusted you, and right now, it seemed like you needed that from him.

He began to close the classroom door, taking one last glance at you before shutting it. You were looking at an envelope in your hands, an uncertain look upon your face.

Karma shrugged. If you wanted to talk to him you would… wouldn't you?

His mind battled himself as he walked out of the building and toward the downhill path. He sighed loudly, feeling like he was doing something wrong leaving you alone.

"Where's (Name)-chan?" Nagisa asked suddenly, walking next to Karma, Kayano on Nagisa's other side.

"She needed to talk to the octopus alone."

"And you're not going to wait for her?" Kayano spoke up, her arms crossing.

"She said it would take a while and she didn't want me to wait that long."

"I wonder what she could be talking about?" Ritsu spoke up, located on Nagisa's phone screen in his pocket. The blue haired boy reached down and pulled her out, allowing her to join the conversation.

"No idea. Ritsu-chan, could you keep an eye on her for me?" Karma asked.

The virtual girl nodded in response and disappeared from the screen, showing she had started on what she was asked to do.

"Eavesdropping now Karma-kun?" Kayano teased.

"More like I'm worried. She seemed like something was bothering her… something she couldn't even tell me…."

With you~

You knocked on the door to the teacher's lounge. You let out a breath and await for one of your three sensei's to open said door.

"Ah, (Name)-chan, what can sensei do for you?" Koro-sensei answered, moving aside to let you in.

You bowed as a thank you, and took a seat at Irina's desk. Said blond was standing next to an open window letting her cigarette smoke out.

Karasuma sat across from you filling out some paper work. Whether it be for class or for the Japanese government, you didn't know.

You took a deep breath and opened your mouth to speak, catching all their attention as you did.

"I need to ask you all something."

The Next Day~

Karma slammed the classroom door open, and his eyes widened. What he was hoping for not to happen seems to have started to happen.

"You're early Karma-kun." Nagisa spoke, then paused at the red head's appearance.

The redhead had bags under his eyes, and his usual messy hair was even worse, as if he tossed and turned all night then just got up and left. His uniform was miss matched and undone, not to mention his black jacket was inside out. He looked terrible.

"Have you seen (Name)-chan?" He asked worriedly.

Nagisa and the few others shook their heads. Karms groaned and sat down at the nearest desk to him.

"Karma… what's wrong?" Nagisa asked concerned at his friend's unusual behavior.

"The idiot never came home last night." He mumbled. "I should have waited for her… what if something happened and I could have been there to stop it?"

"Now now. Don't fall into despair just yet Karma-kun. Sensei will tell you what happened." Koro-sensei spoke up entering the room, now filled with his class. He walked over to Karma and handed him a note.

The redhead glanced down at it and saw the familiar handwriting, feeling his emotions begin to lighten up.

"Karma~

I know that I should have told you what was going to happen, but I didn't want to worry you. So I apologize for suddenly disappearing, that must have scared you.

Koro-sensei, Irina-Sensei, & Karasuma-sensei already know what's going on, and I love you, so you should know too.

Remember a couple weeks ago when Rai & Dyllon suddenly appeared at the pool?

Well Dyllon had given me an envelope than, it contained an address to where they were staying.

You got me thinking the other night, while we were talking, that maybe I shouldn't give up on them yet. You never gave up on me when I was in that state of mind. So I shouldn't give up on them.

I'll be home in a few days, so please don't freak out. You can punish me later for my bad behavior if that what 'couples' do. I still am unsure. Nakamura-chan told me that's what they do at least.

Anyway, I love you, and thank you for teaching me all those… "affection" methods. I'll make you sure show you what I've learned when I return home.

~ (Name)

Karma let out a deep breath he never knew he was holding and smiled. Even in written form you were still an adorable dorky idiot. And boy did he love that about you.

"She's fine. And trust me, she felt pretty guilty not telling you." Koro-sensei said, placing a tentacle on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Karma spoke, than firing a shot at his teacher.

He missed of course and stuck his tongue out. "Damn, thought I had you there…"

"WE WERE HAVING A PERSONAL MOMENT AND YOU PICKED THAN TO ATTACK ME!?" Koro-sensei roared.

Karma shrugged, and looked out the window, thinking of what to do to you when you returned later that night.

The city of Miura the night before~

The train ride was a little over an hour log when you arrived that night. The sea breeze flew against you as the train doors opened and you stepped out. You carried your school bag, and inside of it enough cash to get a hotel room for the night along with some food.

"Are you sure I should be doing this? I feel bad for Karma-kun…" Ritsu mumbled, twirling her virtual hair. Her eyes were downcast and her background cloudy.

"You were the one who decided to spy on me for him, so I feel no guilt in leaving him in the dark." You huffed a bit irritated at the red head's overprotectiveness and Ritsu's own choice to spy on you.

"I'm sorry (Name)-chan…. It's just he seemed really worried and a bit broken…"

"I know…. And I already feel terrible for it. But I have to figure this out for myself Ritsu."

The purple haired girl nodded and began to walk off your screen. "Alright, but if you need anything, I'm here."

And with that she had disappeared to wherever the digital world brought her, leaving you by yourself, or so you thought until a small feathered animal landed softly in your hair.

Celestia let out an annoyed chirp, and pecked your head a bit. You laughed and winced at her irritation. Her black and white feathers were bunched up and wet from flying so far and so close to the ocean. She calmed down and seemed to start to snooze on the top of your head as you made your way to a small motel about a mile walk from your original destination.

It was an hour ride from home. An hour from class. An hour from Karma. And God was it killing you to be alone again. You hadn't been alone since well… when your hair was long and your emotions were dormant.

E-Class had seemed to have a mission to never leave you alone for long, whether it be eating lunch, cleaning up the classroom or even walking home. Though maybe that was just school life in general. But E-Class felt different, it felt natural and not fake, like everyone actually cared about everyone and even one person missing or disappearing would make the class feel broken.

The room was nice & clean. It was a western style motel, meaning that your room looked like an apartment with the large bed, bathroom, and small kitchen all in one. The tourists in this area probably loved it. You set your bag down, and slipped out of your uniform and into your old outfit, the one comprised of a white skirt and blue top with the gray long jacket. You glanced at your image in the mirror and smiled slightly.

You looked so different, even with just your (hair color) hair being cut short. You just seemed to have a different outlook on life now, from the smile on your face to the (eye color) eyes no longer looking lifeless to the small stains still present on the outfit from the small tears of being thrown around before Karma had carried you so thinking about him made your eyes turn hot pink and your cheeks flush.

"Karma-kun still makes me feel funny~" You sing sang and clasped your hot cheeks and swung your head back & forth. Celestia had been awoken by this movement and had suddenly flown off your head and landed onto the bed, her human form taking shape.

"(Name)?"

"Yeah?~" You still sang.

"Are-are you in love with that devil?"

You blushed deeper and nodded. "I suppose that's what's it's called…. Yeah. I-I'm in love with Karma Akabane~"

You mumbled that sentence to yourself several more times, feeling a subtle warmth rise and fall several times in your chest, making you feel nervous and giddy at the same time.

"OH my god… you've….. You've fallen in love with a human… a human boy…" Celestia mumbled and began walking toward the door and opened it.

"Are you leaving?" You asked.

She nodded. "I have some business to take care of…"

The next day and back at E-Class~

Lunch break came sooner than Karma expected, as today for some reason he found it harder than usual to study or even pay attention. This had to be your fault, after all you made him fall in love with you and now he was too worried to operate like a normal junior high delinquent would.

He was outside sitting on a tree branch when the sound of a bird made him open his eyes and see a familiar owl. He sat up and gave the familiar a quizzical look.

"What do you want?" He asked dully, closing his eyes again.

"THAT'S HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE?!" The bird chirped, shifting into a human and shaking the boy, while being careful not to drop him. When she calmed down she handed him a small box wrapped in tissue paper.

"I know I can't tell you to stay away from her… but at least treat her right and be smart about what you two may be doing alone…" She mumbled before flying off, a blush even present on her owl form.

Karma blinked confused at the response he got and then shrugged starting to tear the tissue paper off. When he tore enough off to see the box's title, he nearly fell off the branch from shock.

"Extra Strength Condoms." The box read in black bolded letters, large enough for even the students on the main campus to read from where he was.

"W-what does she think (Name) & I are doing?!" Karma stuttered, shaking the box.

"You okay Karma-kun?" Nagisa's voice called out, startling the boy further and making him fall off the branch. And like a dumbass, Karma dropped the box, which landed next to Nagisa.

The blue haired boy picked it up, the large letters meeting his eyes. He deadpanned. "Karma-kun… why do you have these?"

Karma blushed slightly. "I-well- um-"

"What are you holding Nagisa?" Kayano approached the two, a couple other students following, curious as to the sudden commotion.

Kayano saw the title as well as the others and they blushed. Nagisa pointed to Karma.

"They're his."

"NAGISA!" Karma yelled.

"And why do you have these? What exactly are you forcing (Name)-chan to do to you?" Kayano spat.

"And I thought Okajima was the pervert…. Turns out it's Karma…" Nakamura laughed.

Karma griminaced. "I'm going to kill that idiot…." The image of your face appearing in his mind.

Back in Miura~

Your memories had seemed to catch up with you a lot today… times and hardships coming to mind back at that horrible place with your 'siblings'. They had changed a great deal in 5 years, but you had as well.

You followed the motel owner's directions and soon began to see a secluded house in the distance. Though house was not the proper word to use since the building looked more like a mansion. With 3 stories as well as a basement it seemed, peeking over a hill onto the ocean like some fortress.

"Hey hey~" A younger voice echoed in your mind, another memory surfacing.

It was 8 years ago, you were just 7 at the time. Back than it was only the four of you still: yourself, Rai, Dyllon & Cerin. The original four and the strongest ones, or more to the point, the only ones to survive.

"I'm a pirate!" Rai laughed, lunging a stick near you. "And I'm here to capture the princess!"

You slapped him on the face. "I'll never go with you!"

"Seraphim!" The young dragon pouted. "Girl aren't supposed to fight back!"

"Say's who?" You retorted. "I'm way stronger than you anyway!"

"Gender's don't exactly matter here…" Cerin mumbled, dragging his finger in the dirt of your room, though it was more like a large prison cell for four children.

The door suddenly opened and Dyllon was thrown back in, his head landing roughly on the ground, Rai rushing to his side.

"Brat didn't even last 2 minutes underwater. Isn't he supposed to be able to breath underwater or something?" One of the men commented, locking the cage and walking away.

"Bastards…" Cerin mumbled, a tentacle slamming against the bars, his eyes turning red.

"Cerin." You clasped his hands. "Please."

The boy nodded, retracting the extra limb. The two of you rushed over to the two other boys. Rai was attempting CPR, as Dyllon was not moving very much, his breathing shallow.

"Seraphim!" Rai cried out. "Please, you have to do something!"

"I'll try…" You mumbled, turning to Cerin.

"I'll backup…" He mumbled, his dark bangs falling over his eyes as he backed into a corner far away from you three.

You placed your hands and Dyllon and took a deep breath. Your healing abilities could at times be passed on to others, but there pain wa transferred to you as a result and multiplied by 10x times than it was for the person to you.

But Dyllon was family… so you could deal with the pain.

It hurt, it always hurt.

Dyllon coughed, water spilling from his lungs and he rolled over on his side, breathing in air. His cuts and bruises now gone, and the ones he gave you slowly disappearing.

"What happened?" The quiet boy mumbled.

"You drowned...again." Cerin called out.

"Oh. Okay."

"THAT'S ALL YOU SAVE TO SAY?! SERAPHIM SAVED YOU AGAIN AND YOU HURT HER AND ALL YOU SAVE TO SAY IS "OH. OKAY.?!"

"Oh she has now…" An older voice called out, the metal door sliding open.

Your father stood in the doorway, twirling a syringe. He made eye contact with you all, slowly walking towards you.

You could barely stand from the pain, but knew what was about to happen.

"Now #9, what is this I hear about you healing people? I thought I told you that saving the weak was a no no. Dear me… seems like a punishment is in order after we make some adjustments to your body."

He grabbed you by your neck, slamming you against the ground, choking you out. "Though I think I can't wait that long."

He let your neck go, and you gasped for air. "Move."

You nodded and walked forward.

"Seraph!" Cerin cried out, running forward.

"I'll be fine. Take care of Dyllon while I'm gone." You mumbled and left the room, your weak smile being the last thing the three boys saw.

As soon as the door was shut, a brown sack was placed onto your head, and you were dragged somewhere. You could feel the long hallways and smell the dim lights. Eventually your father opened a lab room door and placed you onto a table, strapping your small body into it. The sack remained on your head. But you're hearing was not damaged.

"Athena project experiment # 9: trial #1 of the drowning simulation." Someone spoke.

"Starting with 1 minute of continuous water flow."

The sound of a buzzer was heard, followed by the feeling of water being driven down your mouth and face, blocking any air from coming to you.

You don't recall when you passed out, or how long they kept the water going, though it was much longer than a minute. You just remember waking up back with the boys, holding your hands as if there life was on the line, and not yours.

You knocked on the door, waiting patiently outside hoping that something would happen. Or maybe even nothing at all.

The door creaked open wildly and a raging Rai was seen. "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME! I DON'T WANNA BUY ANY HENTA-"

He paused and stared at you. You blinked dully at him. He shut the door.

"Dyllon…. Seraphim's here…." You could hear him through the door. "... and I think she wants to kill me…"

"WHA!? MASTER IS HERE AND YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR IN HER FACE?!" Fia shouted, followed by the sounds of her dashing footsteps.

"Open." Dyllon spoke and opened the door. "Good to see you again (Name)."

You nodded, feeling a small smile creep onto your face. Maybe they hadn't changed as much as you thought.

Elsewhere~

Itona was uncomfortable, this new kid seemed unstable. Maybe it was time to leave…

Cerin on the other hand, was preparing to end you, and everything you cared about… even if it meant fighting the Koro-sensei that Shiro had filled him in on. After all, you were the only thing he wanted to end.

You were the one who killed him after all. And he wanted his revenge.


	21. Chapter 17 - Heart Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 17 - Heart Time

 ** _Maybe it had been because you were born with a strange body? Or maybe it was all the trials and experiments done to you. Either way, your heart was weak._**

Both you palms were gripped tightly, each being gripped by a younger hand. The table in front of you was full of food: cakes, cookies, lollipops, and more. To the side of the goodies was a scrapbook filled with pictures of you and the others from you younger days, somehow obtained…

The twins smiled and twisted your hands back and forth to their pleasure. Fia made sure to provide plenty of snacks. Mari was busy pointing out memories that were at least a bit happy. Dyllon sat next to Rai across from you, a small smile on his features and Rai looking toward the side with pout.

"(Name)! (Name)!" Kacela sang out, swinging her legs back and forth. "It means that you are my sister. And I am yours~"

Her brother was much more reserved and simply swung his hand and yours to Kacela's rhythm. His own pale hand looking much tanner compared to yours, showing he had been in the outside world much longer.

"Hey. Seraphim?" Rai spook up.

"Yeah?" You asked.

"You nervous being here or something?"

"No. Why?" You lied.

Rai raised his eyes quizzically.

"Well, you are shaking the table with your leg…"

You glanced down at your left leg and sighed. Damn this human habit…

"Aha! I guess I am a bit…?" You laughed awkwardly.

"Well don't be! We're glad to have you back!" Fia cried. "We'll have to go out and buy you things for your room. And it might take a while to get used to how we do things but you'll get used to liivng here!"

"Fia." You spoke softly. Her attention as well as everyone else's was drawn on you. "I'm not moving in right now, nor do I have any intention too."

"What?!" Her red hair bounced and her eyes widened. You nodded, knowing where your heart lied. Back in E-Class with Karma, with everyone. These other experiments maybe your family, but E class…. It was special and different. They were the first people who treated you like an equal and not a great… whatever you were made into.

"YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO THOSE HUMANS! THEY ARE USING YOU!" Fia cried, her hair turning a bright orange.

"Fia." Rai spoke up, silencing her outburst. She was 12 and still immature, she didn't understand such things.

"Seraph. Though Fia may have not chosen the best way to express herself. I can't help but agree with her. Humans are worse than demons, and devils, they hide their true intentions and wait for the perfect moment to attack and use people, before tossing them away. We've all lived through that, and been at the end of their cruelty… I just don't understand why you would want to stay in a classroom with them…" Dyllon mumbled, speaking more than usual.

His dark eyes shut in pain, and you passed him your water glass. He opened his dark orbs and nodded to you as a thank you. He pressed the glass to his lips and took a deep swig.

"Don't push yourself. I know how much it hurts to talk…" You frowned, even after all these years, the work to his throat still pained him. Years ago, Dyllon was going under treatment to live up to a name the scientists gave him. "Dyllon of the Silent Dark Seas" An assassin who can kill just as quietly as a drowning victim. They decided years ago that the best way for Dyllon to achieve this, was to remove his vocal chords. They managed to take a few out, leaving him almost mute, only able to talk in a whisper and in a few broken sentences without hurting himself.

Your (eye color) orbs flashed a dark blue, and Rai cleared his throat. "I'm not letting you leave."

The pair of orbs flashed red. "You can't keep me here like a prisoner Rai!"

"If I don't they will." He argued. "I'm must protecting you."

You let go of the twins hands, and rose up from the table. " How dare you."

Rai's eyes widened, his purple orbs rising in questioning. Mari grabbed the two twins and sat them over on a nearby couch. Dyllon and Fia watched from the side.

"Protect me? Says the man- no- boy, who attacked me when I was spending time with my friends! And then got Fia to build a bomb in an attempt to kill them all! That's not protecting me, that's blackmailing me to do what you want me to do!"

"Human are not trustworthy! They will break you when they get the chance and abandon you!" He shouted back, slamming his fist on the table, a jolt of electricity running through his his body and then the table.

"ABANDON ME?! YOU MEAN LIKE YOU SIX DID?" You cried, anger boiling inside you.

"YOU REFUSED TO COME WITH US!"

"CERIN WAS DEAD IN MY ARMS! I WAS BROKEN AND YOU ALL RAN AHEAD LIKE HIS DEATH DIDN'T MATTER!"

"DEATH COMES WITH OUR LIVES!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO!"

"SAYS THE ONE MAKING HEADLINES AS THE 2ND STRONGEST ASSASSIN BEHIND THE REAPER!"

"I GAVE UP THAT LIFE AFTER JOINING THE HUMANS YOU ALL HATE SO MUCH!"

Rai stared down into your eyes, you staring right back.

"We- we're you even upset when Cerin died?" You asked tears starting to pour from your eyes.

Rai's purples eyes softened and he ran his tan hand through his spiky blond hair. " Of course I was… the jerk annoyed me to no end with his constant downer attitude, but he was family. Losing both of you in the same afternoon was horrible. We wondered for days afterwards. We didn't know where to go or what to do, you were gone… our leader was gone."

"(Name)... what happened to you 5 years ago?" Dyllon asked.

"I was captured again… and given the ultimate choice. Refuse to cooperate with them and have you all captured again, or worse, have you all killed… or become obedient and allow you all to be free. I made my choice.. And even if it was hard… I don't regret it."

"Wait.. you-"

"I'm happy to see where you all are right now. Mari is an idol, you always had a beautiful singing voice. And Fia, you finally were able to grow out your hair like you wanted. The twins hopefully had a somewhat normal childhood so far. Dyllon looks to finally have found inner peace and Rai, you are finally able to be as annoying as you want without someone torturing you for it. Your own happiness is worth so much to me, that I'm fine with these 5 past years being hell for me."

"Master…" Fia cried.

"You gave up 5 years of your life for us… you must be so tortured and broken.." Mari commented, walking up and giving you a hug. Her shoulder length pink hair tickling your arms. She loved to dye her hair, today it was pink it seemed.

"I used to be, but not anymore." You smiled, tears coming out of your eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked, curious as to what you meant. He had known you for a long time, and knew that you hated that damn place more than anyone, so you being happy… what could have caused that?"

You smiled and sat back down, pulling your phone out of your pocket. "I want to show you guys."

You pressed the button and the screen lit up. "47 NEW MESSAGES" It read.

The others had gathered around you now and peered down at the device, each of their multi colored eyes rising in curiosity.

You opened up the messages and began reading them out loud one by one.

 _"You better not be causing trouble idiot. Come home safe. ~Karma"_

 _"Only you can miss class when Itona shows back up. We're hanging in there though. GL wherever you are… ~ Nakamura."_

 _"Karma's very pouty today… guess he misses you~ Kayano"_

 _"Koro-sensei wants me to remind you that permission slips for our toxic chemical lab is due next week. Hope you are doing alright. ~Nagisa"_

"Oh my. Hello there!" Ritsu appeared on your screen, surprising your onlookers.

"Wow there… there's a girl in your phone." Fia mumbled, watching Ritsu wave kindly to her.

"Hello everyone! My name's Ritsu, I'm a classmate and a close friend of (Name)'s." The purple haired girl smiled and bowed.

"This is one of your classmates?" Mari looked at the girl, very curious.

"Yup, Ritsu is actually an AI and a great friend." You smiled and poked her cheek. She laughed.

"I'm just glad to see things are going okay."

"What about on your end. Nakamura mentioned Itona and Shiro again…?"

"Yeah they showed up, but Koro-sensei has managed to defeat them again. Everyone is heading home now. No need to worry, we managed fine without you here before."

"I know, but I still worry. Keep an eye on Karma for me?" You sweatdropped.

Ritsu smiled. "He said the same to me yesterday… I will." And just like that she was gone.

"You're in love… aren't you (Name)-sama…" Mari spoke up.

"Huh?" You blushed.

Mari smiled. "Yup, you are with that boy. I can tell. He makes you happy."

Rai's eyes widened. "In love…? … with a human?! Are you crazy?!"

"Rai!" Mari shouted. "He makes her happy. That's all we wanted for her right."

Rai stopped and stared at the younger girl.

Mari sighed. "We tried to come back for you. But the guards had increased and we were so weak. When we heard you were so close to us in Japan… we couldn't wait to get you back. I suppose so much so that we let ourselves be greedy."

Mari bowed to you. "Please accept my apology for my behavior. I'll try harder to accept your own feelings."

"Mariposa…" Rai mumbled.

"If master is happy with that class of hers… than I am too. After all I learn from her, and need to follow her example. Please forgive me for almost killing you all with a bomb." Fia got onto her knees and begged.

"The red haired one right?" Dyllon mumbled. "He did jump into danger when Rai attacked you."

Dyllon smiled. "And besides… I've always trusted your judgement."

He smiled through the pain.

"I want you to be happy."

"Me too."

The twins agreed as well.

Rai stood and watched as his family had changed their minds and gritted his teeth. His own memories came back of the haunting scars he had due to human greed.

 ** _"Hey."_**

 ** _"What do you want red demon human?" Rai looked at the red haired boy who had the courage to rush to your side when he attacked Seraph._**

 ** _Karma moved forward and gripped the boy by his shirt collar. Rai's eyes widened in surprise then lowered. He was like all the others it appeared: rough, cruel and uncaring._**

 ** _Karma's grip on the boy loosened and he let him go. "Listen. I don't know what you and (Name)- chan have been through in the past. But if you make her sad now… I will do whatever it takes to make her smile. I don't ever want to see her sad again like when I met her. And if you and your other scaled buddy stand in my way, than I'll have to kill you for her sake."_**

 ** _Karma put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "I'll be seeing you around I guess."_**

 ** _Karma… that was his name. He was rough and sadistic, but really did care about you._**

Rai let out a sigh.. And smiled at everyone. "Guess I have no choice."

"Yay!" The twins cheered. "We won't have to lock up sister!"

You laughed, and then suddenly your breath hitched. Your eyes widened and turned orange.

'Why now of all times…" You thought as you coughed violently, your hand slamming to your lips.

Your dull eyes looked down at you hand as you pulled it away several seconds later and saw the amount of blood on it. It was more than usual, and you could feel more dripping down your mouth.

Your body began wobbling, and you fell backwards, a blackness overcoming your vision. Rai cried out as you did and Dyllon moved in to catch you, everyone's voices echoing as your eyes shut.

The following evening (Back with Karma)~

He was exhausted, chasing after Itona and stopping him from destroying who knows how many cell phone and electronic shops was tiring, not to mention that you were still gone. It had been three days now without a word from you.

The red haired boy sighed and turned down the street his home was located at and froze. A light was on in a few rooms, alerting him that someone was home. The next things Karma knew was that he found himself running toward his front door as fast as possible, not caring is he looked like a crazy person or a lovesick fool. He just wanted to hold you in his arms and not let go. God he had been worried… and right now, seeing you seemed like it was the only things that mattered: not graduating, killing Koro-sensei, beating Asano or even winning the prize money.

Karma threw the front door open, throwing his bag on the side and not even slipping out of his shoes. He ran down the hallway toward the living room.

"You're home!" He shouted and looked into the room, smile wide on his face. It faded.

"Oh. Karma-san. Seems as if you have forgotten your manners and proper greetings…" His mother spat at him.

"Don't speak another word to us until you take your shoes off and greet up properly.." His father added, sipping on the tea he had made.

Karma felt all the happiness he just had fade and drain away into a dark frown. He marched back to the door, and did as told. He made his way back and bowed to his elders.

"Welcome home. It's been too long, Mother, Father."

"Karma-san." His mother motioned to an empty chair. "Sit. We have some things to discuss."

Karma could feels his face grit and he marched over, already knowing where this was going. His father placed his paperwork down and moved a file and opened it.

 ** _"Akabane Karma- Kunugigaoka Junior High School Record"_**

Karma groaned on the inside. He was really going to get it now…

 _"Suspended for violently attacking another student and placed in E-class."_

 _"Passed Mid-terms with the number 2 spot, self decided stay in E-Class"_

 _"Several reports from other students throughout the year for violent behavior or possible threats making students fear for their lives."_

His mother sighed. "Do you like making me upset Karma-san? I thought I raised you better than- this delinquent you have become…"

"You really expect to go far with this dumbass attitude you have adopted?" His father added. "You better wise up boy!"

Karma remained quiet, knowing full well not to say anything to them in his defense, but he refused to say okay, or listen to them either. They never took his side, and instead took the side of the imaginary son they believed or wanted him to be.

"Well if you have nothing to say, than we don't want to see you until you decide to work with us." His mother barked.

"Leave now, your mother and I just got home and have some important things to discuss before our next trip." His father ordered.

"Yes sir." Karma spoke and rose from the table, leaving his parents to themselves.

God did he hate them… he hated them so much.

He was sure that their lack of love and understand was what made him who he used to be- used to be..

"Man, when did I start seeing myself from 6 months ago as a different person than now.." He sighed and twisted the knob on his door.

He widened his eyes. You widened yours. Then you fell through the window.

"(N-name)?" Karma breathed, unsure if it was for real this time or not.

"I swear I was trying to be polite! Don't call me an idiot for coming in through the window, I just saw you and your parents and wel-"

You stopped in your tracks and took a deep breath of Karma's shirt. He smelled the same, the same warm smell, with a hint of BO from his tiring day, not that you minded.

"T-thank god you're back." He choked back.

"I am too." You mumbled, your hands gripping his black jacket.

Karma picked up your face and then connected his lips to yours. It was a hungry and desperate kiss, but you didn't care. You missed him just as much and returned the kiss.

"What's wrong..?" You asked, knowing full well something was bothering him.

Karma smiled. "Nothing is now, your here after all."

You blushed and looked away from the boy. "Bakabane… go shower you smell."

He laughed and kissed your head. "Fine fine."

You watched him go into the bathroom with a towel and his striped red pajama shorts, the door shutting behind him.

When the door finally shut and the sounds of the bath could be heard you broke down.

 ** _"It's worse than 5 years ago now.." Rai muttered, looking at your medical results. He may not look like it, but Rai had great medical knowledge._**

 ** _You nodded. "Tell me something I don't know…"_**

 ** _"(Name)." He spoke sternly. "If this continues and we don't find a cure… you won't make it to the end of October."_**

 ** _"So you're saying my heart will only continue to work for another 1-2 months than…"_**

 ** _"...I'm sorry… "_**

 ** _"Don't be… I'm the one with the weak heart and the body not made to support it, even after everyone done to me…"_**

 ** _"Have you told him?"_**

 ** _"Who?"_**

 ** _"Karma."_**

 ** _"No… I don't know how… and if I do… I'm sure it'll kill him as much as if is to me..."_**

 ** _Your chest tightened and you could feel the shortness of breath coming. And for the first time since that day, you cursed Karma for saving you. Because know you were on borrowed time._**

 ** _But the worst part now was that if you were to die, there would be people to mourn you… and that scared you the most._**


	22. Chapter 18 - Date Time (Period 1)

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 18 - Date Time

"So after our last...attempt at cops & robbers, I'll be playing the role of warden today." Karasuma spoke to the gym class.

Kayano raised her hand and Karasuma nodded to her, allowing her to ask her question. "So if you are going to be the warden, and neith Bitch-sensei or Koro-sensei are going to play cop… than who is?"

The class nodded, each on having had that question cross their minds.

"Hiya guys! You ready for this!" Your voice rang out and everyone looked at the edge of the forest and deadpanned.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Sugino mumbled, several other nodding with his statement.

You stood dressed to the nine in all black along with multiple holsters and cases filled with knives, guns, swords and other weapons. If you were not smiling and waving like a regular school girl, you would have looked pretty intimidating.

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING HER FILL IN?!" The class screamed at Karasuma, while Karma snickered.

"Oh… I didn't know that I was not allowed to play…" Your eyes teared up, and you began to draw lines in the dirt.

"W-we didn't mean it that way. It's alright (Name)-chan." Nagisa tried to calm you down.

"Alright that's enough." Karasuma barked out. "Anderson-san is filling in because the last time we tried this, you all cheated."

"More like Koro-sensei was a horrible guard…" Terasaka mumbled, the distant sounds of a flailing octopus could be heard.

"Very true as well, but either way, Anderson has plenty of experience chasing criminals down and she was very eager to try this out with you all, after all she missed the last one, as well as a couple other days of school."

"And not to worry guys!" You smiled and stuck a thumb up, your eyes turning light green. "I won't be using any swords, wings or anything. I wanna make this an even playing field and only use the skills I have in this sealed form!"

"That still doesn't make me feel any better." Kayano sighed. "She's a professional assassin, we are ameteur… at best."

"Well to make things somewhat more in your favor, Karasuma and I made a deal." You twirled and then flung your arms at Karasuma.

He pinched his temples. "Why do you remind me of that octopus… anyway, we agreed on two points in all of your favors. First being that if you all manage to avoid (Name) and win, you can leave for the rest of the day."

"No way!"

"That's amazing! And it's only 2nd period!"

"Secondly," You started. "I'll fly anywhere in the world and pick you all up a treat of your choice. Though it might take me a bit longer that Koro-sensei-sama… as I can only fly at Mach 15."

"She says that as if it's not impressive…" Nakamura sighed.

"However…" Your eyes turned red. "If I win… everyone who's a part of E-Class have to do what I want for the the rest of the day and tomorrow."

A dark aura surrounded you and you chuckled. "And do I have some ideas…"

"I don't like that face…" Kanzaki sweatdropped.

"Either way, we should take the deal." Karma spoke up.

"Huh?!" His class shouted. "Why would you say that?"

"Think about it… if (Name)-chan was going full out on us, it'd be over soon, but not only is she gonna stay in that powered down form, but she's only using that paintball gun along with some knives.

Plus there's a good 27 of us, and 1 of her. We can easily overpower her if we just avoid her long enough. Plus it's not like she'd actually hurt us, she said it herself, that she's only here now to serve us, so if we tell her to stop, she has to!"

"Karma has a good point.." Nagisa nodded.

The rest of E-class nodded. "Alright, let's start.

"Best of luck to you all! This'll be fun!" You smiled.

10 minutes later~

"And we have now begun." Ritsu announced.

"This'll be easy, avoiding (Name) for 60 minutes and then getting the rest of the day off." Maehara smiled walking besides Isogai, Yada and Nakamura.

"I have a bad feeling though, like this whole thing was set up for us to take the bait." Isogai mumbled, pondering on why they would be offered so much for such a little training exercise.

'Ah relax, it's just like last time, except we can't bribe Koro-sensei, and plus (Name) is a sweetheart, not like she's do anything drastic." Yada laughed.

A bush rustled and the group stopped dead in their tracks and looked behind them. The area appeared to be empty, calm and clear but, than again…

"Heyo~"

The sounds of shrieking could be heard by Terasaka and his group several meters away and further up the mountain.

"Looks like one group got found…" Yoshida commented, pulling himself up further up a rock.

"Which means she's preoccupied with some other group and not us right now." Hazama rolled her eyes at her male friends all lazily climbing the rocks.

"Why are you all acting so calm!" Itona shouted from the top of the cliff. "The Seraphim is not going to just sit and let us climb up then attack!"

"Ah come one Itona, just cause you lost to the girl once doesn't mean you should be so scared of her." Muramatsu smiled.

Suddenly a spray of white paint balls enveloped the wall of rock, and the group yelled out in shock.

"I WARNED YOU ALL!" Itona yelled and took off.

Elsewhere~

"I think (Name) is winning so far…" Nagisa sighed and pulled out his phone. Ritsu appeared in her cop outfit and began announcing who was out.

"Remaining players:

Nagisa

Karma

Kayano

Sugino

Okuda

Kanzaki

Itona"

"How the heck did she take out that many people already?!" Kayano cried checking her timer. "It's only been 15 minutes!"

"Wait she managed to take out all the other groups but ours?" Kanzaki whimpered.

Sugino noticed the sound of his phone ringing and he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dude! You and your group has got to move!" Okajima yelled, nearly bursting the boy's eardrums.

"Huh why? The last group was at least 4 miles down the mountain from us, she has a way to go and we still are moving."

"Sugino-kun. If you value your life and dignity… you'll separate and hide…"

"Okajima… are you okay?"

"Just remember one thing… she's Karma's girlfriend for a reason…"

The line went dead and everyone looked at Karma, as Sugino had put the phone on speaker after Okajima harassed the baseball boy's ear drums.

"What?" The redhead asked as everyone glared at him. "I have nothing to do with this for once."

Suddenly Itona leapt through the bushes, fear written all across his face. "You better run! She's right behind me!"

And sure enough, you stepped out of the bushes next, fired two shots, hitting Okuda and Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki & Okuda have fallen!" Ristu announced.

"RUN FOR IT!" Sugino yelled and bolted after Itona, Nagisa and Kayano following.

Karma laid back against a tree and smirked at you. You smiled at him curiously.

"Not gonna run?" You asked, reloading a new pack of white paintballs into your gun.

"Why should I? Not like you'd shoot me?"

"Oh Karma…" You sighed and turned to face him. "All's fair in love & war."

Than you fired at Karma, the boy narrowly dodging, surprised that you actually attacked him and without a second thought.

"Crap!" he yelled and took off after the others, you following close behind him.

How could he have misjudged this situation so much? Was it set up for their failure from the start, or did the game suddenly activate your assassinating nature somewhere along the line.

He could hear your footsteps closing in on him, and the panic began to set in. He was about to loose to his girlfriend and made to be her puppet for almost 2 days…

"Karma-kun!" Kayano pulled him away from your sight and she threw the pushes over them.

You could be seen walking calmly by them, a small smile on your face, your eyes a blood red, showing your bloodlust to win this game.

"I couldn't have lost them now could I? It's not like blue, red & white hair matches the woods..." You could be heard muttering and then your voice trailed off showing you had moved away.

"I think we lost her for now.." Nagisa spoke, popping his head out of the bushes and then helping Kayano up.

"You didn't look into the situation well enough, she totally has her mind on winning and not anything else." Itona spat at Karma.

"Yeah I'll admit, I overlooked this.. And now we are screwed…"

"Not entirely… that little chase just wasted 15 minutes, so if we can hide it out for another 30, we'll be homs free…" Sugino cheered

"Not quite~" You voice came from above.

And just as all five looked up to see the tree branch you were sitting on, a splatter of white paint hit them.

Later back in the classroom~

"HA! HA! HA!" You laughed, arms placed on you hips. Now back in your normal school uniform and everyone else pouting at their horrible loss to you.

"Alright, you all made an agreement, time to fulfil it." Koro-sensei smiled wider. "Now Anderson-san, what are your demands."

You paused and then. "Well…"

You pointed to Koro-sensei. "You will allow us all to leave for the rest of the day!"

"Huh?!" But I didn't make a deal with you to listen to what you say!"

You pulled out a piece of paper and smiled evilly. "Oh really? Well it says here that you approved of my request to make EVERYONE in E-Class do whatever I say, not just the students, but the teachers as well."

Koro-sensei looked absolutely defeated as how you had tricked him into such a task of fine print… something he had warned his students about several days before hand.

"Secondly…" You blushed and turned to Karma. "Y-you have to take me on a date…"

"Huh?" He blinked. "That's what you want?"

"Ye-yes. It says here in this book, that it's normal for human couples to do such things…" You stuttered and held up the "Lovey Dovey First Time Couples Guide."

"Alright, you didn't have to sucker me into this either you know." He laughed and rubbed your head. "You could've just asked.

You smiled softly. "A-alright…"

"Speaking of which…" Karma trailed off. "I think the Tono Matsuri festival is this on September 14 & 15\. How about we take a train up and enjoy the festival together. You always wanted to go to a festival right?"

Your eyes widened, showing off their cute pink hues. "Really? You'd do all that for me?"

"Well I kinda have to. After all I have to do what you say~"

"Yeah." You smiled softly again and then kissed Karma on his cheek. You pulled away and then dashed out of the classroom, your face flushed pink from your happiness.

"See ya guys later, we'll be skipping tomorrow~" Karma pointed and walked out. "After all today's the 13th and a Thursday~"

The strange pair had now left and the class sighed, wondering how things escalated so quickly and then died down as if nothing has happened. But than again… things tended to do so if Karma was involved.

"Fufufufufufu…" Koro-sensei laughed and scribbled in his little romance "aka gossip" book. "As according to plan…"

"Koro-sensei… what did you do?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, as your teacher, your happiness comes first, so when (Name) & Karma first started getting friendly together, I took it upon myself to play a little matchmaker…"

"He's at it again…" Fuwa sighed.

"Put should we really be surprised?" Kayano sweatdropped.

"So how exactly do you 'cause' them to 'fall in love' with each other…?" Maehara asked, his voice dripping in doubt.

"Well, let's take it back to day 1: (Name) arrives in class, and I place her next to Karma. Karma seems to have taken an interest in her right away, so naturally I decided to nurture this feeling within him. Next thing we know, he saves her life, which in turn sends the same small feeling into (Name).

Next thing is where she is to stay. I knew Karma had plenty of room at his home, but I couldn't come out and say it, you all would think I was playing matchmaker again-"

"But you are sir.." Isogai interrupted.

"ANYWAY! Nagisa suggests that she move in with Karma, and just like planned that happens. Than some other things happen, and (Name) starts falling from the sky, Karma catches her. Funny how I didn't huh?"

"WAIT SO YOU PUT (NAME)-CHAN IN DANGER FOR YOUR OWN LITTLE DATING GAME?!" Nakamura shouts, a couple other girls getting angry.

"I swear, I had the whole thing under control!" Koro-sensei went pink his cheeks flaring up. "Neither was in any danger!"

Koro-sensei's face returned to it's regular yellow and then he cleared his throat. "The next thing we all know they come to school the next day as a couple… fufufufu~"

"He's a devious genius… a devious matchmaking genius…" Okajima mumbled.

And just like that, the rest of your class got up and left, allowing their teacher to bask in his love pairing skills, though in reality, you and Karma had moved toward each other of your own free will.

But an octopus can dream… and believe…


	23. Chapter 19 - Date Time (Period 2)

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 19 - Date Time (Period 2)

 _ **How could he have been so damn stupid? Of all the times for him to pull and immature, impulsive, self centered teenager, he picked now…**_

 _ **...and now, you were gone, and it was his fault….**_

Earlier~

Your giddiness was not hidden well, in fact, saying it was attempting to be hid, was well… a lie.

Karma and you had made it back to his home and the two of you had chatted like no tomorrow, about what Karma's plans for your first date could be.

The red head seemed to have all the ideas perfectly made up in his mind, but being the tease he was, he refused to tell you, anything.

"Ahhhhhh come on Karma-kun~" You purred, batting your pink eyes at him. "You have to tell me at least something!"

"Hmmmmm…." The boy fake pondered. "Nope." He smirked at you, the devil horns popping up again.

"You are the worst!" You hit him lightly, over and over again.

Karma laughed, and then moved forward, placing his soft lips on yours. A small moan escaped your closed lips from the contact, showing your pleasure. Karma, felt his heart lurch forward at the small noise and it skip a beat. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the intoxicating euphoria of love take a grasp on his love.

Once again it was just the two of you, in your own little world, sharing this simple, but meaningful moment together. As if nothing mattered and no problems or pain existed, like a place just the two of you existed, where no one could reach or hurt you. It was here that your love blossomed.

But like most things, it ended suddenly and tragically. This time with Karma being torn from you roughly, by someone.

Karma's eyes flashed open right as a hand came forward and then disappeared from his site. The feeling of contact on his cheek happened next, with a long stinging feeling.

"So this is what you've been doing!?" His mother called out, retracting her hand from her son's cheek. "Running and fooling around with some foreign girl? Akabane Karma, I raised you SO much better than this!"

"Let me go!" Karma called out, and attempted to move back to you, only to be blocked by his father.

"You have better things to worry about than whoever this little fling and you have." He spoke, and pushed you toward the entrance of the yard, signaling that you were being forced to leave.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Karma snapped, jerking away from his mother, using strength she had no idea he even possessed, and then shoving his father out of the way.

"Don't you-" He stopped, grabbing your hand, and gripping it so tightly it began to hurt you as well. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

His voice was layered in venom, and his eyes shown the darkness that they used to hold constantly, the dark aura of violence and death surrounding Karma again. You watched in shock as the boy turned so quickly, but not being scared.

No in fact, you understood Karma better now, and as a response you tilted your head down, your (hair color) hair covering your eyes. Your pale (skin color) arms wrapped around the boy's waist, and your head pressed into his jacket. Your breath could be felt on his back and his scent into your nose.

"Karma… it's okay." You spoke softly.

"He pushed you…." Karma growled, staring daggers at his own father.

"I've had worse done to me… and besides, you're here, so it'll be okay."

His arms relaxed and Karma's eyes returned to their teasing look, not leaving his parents for a second. He knew what would happen next, and he just wanted to get it over with.

"How dare you… after everything we do for you? Leaving you a place to stay with plenty of money, food, entertainment, yet instead you decide to spend your precious time studying so you can follow in our footsteps, with some…. Some… SOME AMERICAN!"

His mother pointed at you, showing her knowledge of your accent. You blinked, knowing full well that Karma must be starting to boil up again. His hatred for his parents really coming out currently, yet you knew there was something else.

"You are such a disgrace to the Akabane name! A son of mine should be at the top of his class, in A class as the class president, not, not some lowly man with the scum of the poor and dumb running off with the first whorish foreign girl he sees!" His father yelled.

"Akabane Karma… we have both seen enough to consider disowning you, especially from the disgrace you have brought upon this fam-"

"Neither of you have the right to address Karma-kun like." You spoke suddenly and in fluent perfect Japanese, making the Akabane elders blink.

"You call him lowly, and make him feel down about the decisions he has made, yet neither of you hear or want to hear why he is where he is."

"What do you know about OUR son?" His mother called out to you.

"More than you do." You glared at her.

"Karma is very dear and special to me, so you… his own mother and father treating him like shit is a disgrace to parents. Karma is kind and smart. Did you know he's in E class because he was defending a kid getting bullied? I bet you didn't. Or that he is the top student in E-Class, I know he'll be the top student in the whole school by the time finals come around."

Your eyes showed the blood red, your own anger rising up in you. In your mind, parents were supposed to be kind and gentle, always supporting their child no matter what. But these two… these two were bringing up your own memories of you and your father that you would rather forget…

"Karma may be sly and devious at times, but that's who he is, and that's what I love about him! He's saved my life so many times and you call him a disgrace to the Akabane name? No, Karma improves the Akabane name! And he will continue doing that as long as he strives to be great, which he always has."

"(Name)..." Karma breathed, his heart once again skipping a beat.

"Now, unless you want me to contact child custody to report that slap, I'd move aside and allow Karma and I to get our things. I refuse to allow him to stay here while the two of you are making residence here."

Mr. & Mrs. Akabane, moved aside slowly, stunned not only by your outburst but also by your words about the son they were so sure was a delinquent and had nothing better to do that act out. Was Karma more than they thought? And who exactly were you?"

You grabbed Karma's hand and ran into the home, jumping up the stairs and slamming the boy's door to his room shut. Karma watched as you grabbed two backpacks and began filling them with clothes and other items of yours. You then tossed the other empty backpack to Karma, who caught it, even while he was still in a daze.

"Hurry & pack! I doubt they will stay like that for long, and your door does not have a lock on it!"

"R-right…" Karma snapped out of it and began to grab his own clothes and pack them. That's right they had a train to catch and a festival to go to… how could he have forgotten.

He grabbed his wallet, with enough money for a few weeks as well as his and your phones, and their chargers. He saw you move toward the window and open it, peering your head out.

"KARMA!" His mother could be heard shouting.

"Come on!" You shouted.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, watching you begin to leap out the window.

"Running away!"

"What?"

"KARMA!" His father's voice came, the sound of his footsteps echoing up the stairs.

"Karma." You calm voice spoke, catching his attention.

You held your hand out. "Do you trust me?"

Karma blinked his golden eyes and watched as your own eyes turned blue. Your (hair color) locks blew in the soft wind, making you look absolutely beautiful.

Karma's hand clasped yours. "Of course I do."

You smiled. "Than jump."

And than without any other warning you fell backwards out the window. Your hand fell out of Karma's. Karma gasped and threw himself out with you, attempting to grasp onto your body to lessen your fall.

He wrapped his arms around your body and braced for the impact of the concrete ground, but it never came. Instead when he opened his eyes, a light blue light was around the two of you as you hovered above the ground until your feet touched it softly.

"Y-you can-"

"Gravity manipulation… I have polarity abilities remember?" You spoke and then moved away with Karma, pulling out his bike. You grabbed his backpack and put it on yourself and motioned for Karma to start moving the bike.

"Come on!" You smiled. "You're gonna peddle!"

The devil smirked. "Alright, let's run away I guess."

He leapt onto the bike and you onto the back. He began to pedal with ease, due to your slow density bones making you light weight.

The gate was left open, so the two of you escaped the Akabane residence with ease and were out onto the street with ease.

"Haha!" You laughed, the wind blowing through your hair more. "We did it! We're on the run!"

Karma laughed and pedalled faster. "I guess we are. Man, you are such a light weight."

"That should be easy for you then huh? Less work for the lazy Karma-kun!"

"It's just Karma now…" He spoke silently.

"Huh?"

"You called me 'Karma' when confronting my parents, so it's just Karma between the two of us now."

"Only on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"No more (Name)-chan. Just (Name) now as well. Okay?"

Karma smirked and nodded. "Alright then… (Name)."

The two of you felt different without the honorifics, but it was a nice different and you both felt closer.

Karma suddenly made a turn and reached into his pocket. "Call Nagisa-kun. Tell him we are leaving my bike with him. He lives close to the station, so it's not too out of the way."

"Okay." You spoke and grabbed the cell phone, pressing Nagisa's contact number.

Karma listened to your voice as you spoke to the male, and he could see Nagisa's apartment complex in the distance.

You hung up and placed your phone in your pocket. "He's gonna meet us outside."

"Good, cause we're here." Karma spoke and turned into the courtyard.

The blue haired male was standing by the stairs, a grocery bag in his hands from a convenience store it appeared that he was just at.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as the two of you jumped off the bike.

Karma and you glanced at each other and stifled a giggle. Nagisa looked at the two of you confused, waiting for the answer.

Karma finally spoke, a smirk on his face. "We're running away together to elope."

"W-WHAT?!" Nagisa spoke loudly, nearly dropping his bag.

You nodded. "Karma's parents don't approve of our relationship, so we have to run away together to be able to stay together."

"Wait… so you're not coming back? We need you both to kill Koro-sensei!" The blue haired boy flipped out.

Karma let out a long laugh and flashed Nagisa a smile. "Relax, it'll only be for a couple days, my parents are leaving for China soon, so we'll be back."

"Unmarried as well." You comforted Nagisa.

"Well.. maybe…" Karma teased, and picked you up bridal style. "Now we have a train to catch. And if anyone asks, you weren't here!"

Karma took off, carrying your blushing form with him. Nagisa simply sighed and placed the bike next to his own before walking back up the stairs to his apartment.

How did he end up with such a weird group of friends….


	24. Chapter 20 - Date Time (Period 3)

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 20 - Date Time (Period 3)

Karma sat on the train, flipping through his study book, there was no way, he was going to feel as bad as he did the last time finals/midterms came around. You had fallen asleep next to him, your head resting gently on his shoulder, your soft breaths not disturbing him in the slightest. Every now & then he would peek at you and watch your form relax and he would feel himself begin to lean closer to your form, unconsciously.

You had defended him, stood up for him in front of his parents. No one had ever done that for him before, it felt… it felt… wonderful. Yet, he felt something else, something strange something he had never felt before, and calling it a feeling even seemed strange… perhaps calling it an urge would be better.

He felt a strange urge since your words from before, and urge to hold you tightly, to feel his skin on yours, his breath on your skin and yours on his. Perhaps he was just having some teenage urge, yet this felt different. He wanted to prove his love to you, just like you had proved to him. But he was unsure of how to do it, and what his body was telling him to do, was… was out of the question.

"Karma…" You muttered in your sleep, a soft smile on your face. Karma felt his cheeks flare slightly and he laughed. Removing one hand from his study book, he gently connected his hand to yours, squeezing it gently and smiling at how happy your sleeping form appeared when he did so.

Later~

The duo walked into the small vacation home and (Name) threw her body onto the couch in the living room. Karma laughed as she laid herself out and stretched, you appeared happy to have finally made it to your destination, and before night fall as well.

"Man, I haven't been to Tono-shi since I was little, but this place is still the same, looks as if nothing has changed." Karma muttered, wiping away a thin layer of dust from an old framed photo.

The image of his young 7 year old self and his parents were show, all three were smiling and wearing traditional Japanese clothing. The years before his parents made it big in overseas trade, they had been small time Japanese traders. Tono-shi had been one of their larger trade areas, so eventually a vacation home was bought, and the Akabane family would spend large amounts of time there to get away from the city. Looking back on it, Karma recalled how much he loved spending time here with his parents, and he sulked. How much had changed… how much had he changed?

"Ah! Is that a smol Karma?" You babyed and glanced at the photo he was holding, your eyes widening at the cute image of the little Karma, his face holding much childlike wonder and amazement.

"Yup, before I became the handsomely devilish guy I am now." He flashed you a smirk.

"Haha, puberty did you well than?" You teased back.

"Did you better~" He purred and kissed your lips. "Thinking of which, what did you look like as a kid?"

You blushed a deep red. "Well there's not much to tell. I was treated pretty poorly after all. However, braids and long hair was pretty much childhood me. Though I must admit, I've grown pretty attached to having my hair shorter than how long to used to be…"

"How long did it use to be? When we met it looked normal for a girl your age."

"It used to be down to my knees in just a simple braid or two. The same length when my wings are out, except through out my whole childhood… awe… it was always so annoying…"

"I bet it was. I like your short hair better too."

"Well that's good, after all you cut it…"

Karma laughed and walked away, leaving the photo in your hands. "Let's get ready, the festival has already started."

"AH!" You cheered and grabbed your backpack, pulling out a (color and pattern) yukata. "Is this okay? Kayano-chan gave it to me a while ago saying it would look better on me than her…"

Karma smiled. "I bet it'll look fine, go get changed… unless you need help…?"

"Bakabane…" You mummered and run into on of the other rooms, closing the door. "No peeping!"

Karma watched the door you were behind, feeling that same urge reemerge… gosh… what was wrong with him?

He snapped his head away and glanced back to his own clothes. He might as well get out of his uniform. Last thing he wanted was anyone seeing that he was ditching school to be here.

Karma had successfully changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue v-neck shirt by the time you had emerged from the room where you had been changing.

And to say you looked good was an understatement.

He knew you were supposed to be a representation of an angel, but hell, you looked more like a Goddess. Your (hair color) hair was now long enough that you could tie it up into a bun and your (skin color) didn't clash one bit with the lovely (pattern) of (Color) yukata.

Kayano must have know how he would react when he say you in the outfit she had given you, because Karma knew for a fact that unless you were in a wedding dress, you would never look more beautiful in your life.

"W-well?" You blushed feeling intimidated by the boy's stare. Karma blinked his gold eyes and walked forward to you.

"Saying you look amazing would be an understatement. Hell you sure you don't wanna elope tonight? Cause you look like a bride…"

"Huh? S-stop teasing-"

"Ha. I can't help it… you just look so beautiful."

You blushed and grabbed Karma's hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

At the festival~

"The parade was earlier, but they still have the stalls and fireworks open for tonight. Plus tomorrow they'll be the better parade as well as the shrine being open." Karma informed you as you both walked down the crowded street, hand in hand.

"What should we do first?" You asked, eyes looking everywhere in awe, a dazzling green color showing in the irises.

"Hmmmm… some of the stalls have fun games, we should check those out!" Karma smirked. "And maybe I can worm my way to 'win' another free gaming system…"

"Huh?" You asked, not hearing the last part.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself~"

The two of you walked in a peaceful silence as you made your way to the main area of the festival. Shop upon shop of food and treats were everywhere, as well as the games Karma mentioned. The stalls were lit up with an array of lamps and colors giving off an beautiful light and feel for the festival.

You smelled some crepes and began to walk toward the stall, wanting to try one since you were starving, or at least until Karma pulled you away. He walked toward a gambling booth and you looked at him upset.

"What's this?" You asked.

"A chance booth. I wanna try and win something. Stand here a sec than we'll do something else."

"Alright." You smiled, but felt a bit upset, Karma knew how you and hunger worked, but he was the expert here, so you had to trust him.

Karma paid the merchant and lost. He paid him again, another loss, and again, and again, and again. He played this until his wallet was empty. But Karma was not done yet.

He pulled out a calculator, did some simple math and told the guy that if he planned to continue running a scam, Karma wanted the best prize or he'd tell the authorities.

The man frantically agreed and handed Karma the Wii U that was in display. You laughed at how devious your boyfriend was as he placed the item in his backpack, and the money returned to him back in teh wallet.

"Alright, I'm starv-"

"Hold on, looks like that guy has some friend with similar stalls. Let's see how much I can win." Karma smiled a dark and devilish form appearing on him.

"But-"

"It won't be long. I promise." He dragged you along without another word.

You looked down, and nodded. "Whatever you say…"

He continued this for the next 2 hours, moving from one gambling stall to the next, spending all his money, proving it to be a scam and then taking his money back along with with any all the best prizes offered.

You glanced around, seeing most of the booth's were closing up or had run out of items a while ago. You watched as Karma seemed more interested in his own little game than you. So quietly and stealthily, you blended into the crowd and disappeared. How foolish of you to think that you could have a normal human date.

You were not created for such things… and yet you thought something had changed when it hadn't…

"-so as you can see, there's no way my math is wrong, so unless you want some cops over here… I'd hand over that nice drone you have there…" Karma smirked and held his hand out.

The merchant handed him his items and then began to close down his shop. Karma laughed and turned around to face you, now feeling satisfied with himself.

"Alright (Name), let's go get some foo-" His gold eyes widened and he looked around for you.

"Damn it… where did she go?" He cursed and began running down the stalls, looking for the foreign girl among the vast see of Japanese attendee's. Why would you run off?

"Attention the fireworks begin in 10 minutes." A speaker called out. Karma stopped in his tracks and caught his breath. Fireworks? They always started at 11pm… why would they be starting so early?

He grabbed his phone and decided to give you a call, when he noticed the time. "10:51pm" His breath hitched. How long had it been? The two of you got here at 8pm… there was no way he spent that much time on gambling… no way.

He turned his form to the food stalls and bit his lip. Out of them all only 3 were still open now, and all the regular gaming stalls were closed.

How could he have been so damn stupid? Of all the times for him to pull and immature, impulsive, self centered teenager, he picked now…

...and now, you were gone, and it was his fault….

"Shit…" He cursed and began running crazily through the crowd, pushing past children and families as he tried to find the familiar (hair color) locks with a blue ribbon tied in them.

He soon found himself running out of the festival center and down into the regular streets. They were empty and abandoned unlike the city center and gave off a despair tone.

He caught his breath near a park, the distant speaker announcing "Fireworks in 5 minutes" no longer in the front of his mind. He cursed his own stupid behavior than felt his breath hitch.

A figure of a (hair color) girl sat on the swings, her head was downcast and her (color) (Pattern) yukata was hard to see in the dark. But the blue ribbon tied in her hair lifted Karma's spirits once again. He had found you.

"(NAME)" He yelled and ran full speed to reach you. He paused in front of the swing set you were on and froze.

Your eyes were hidden, but the pale street lamp showed droplets of liquid on your hands, and you had a different breath about you. Karma could feel his own emotions begin to well up, as if they would explode and he would burst.

"H-hey…" He began.

"Hello." You spoke monotonly." It's good to see you Akabane-san."

That stung. It couldn't be… could it? Had you locked your emotions away again?

"Hey now, I told you to call me Karma remember?" He tried to lift the mood.

"Calling someone by there first name is a sign of friendship and companionship. I was not trained to rely on such emotions or feelings. It was foolish of me to believe so. So please accept my humblest apology for leading you along a path I was never meant to walk on."

You stood up and began to walk toward the park's exit. "Shall we return home? I'm feeling quite famished from tonight's activities. I always require a period of resting."

Karma felt anger bubble within himself. He reached out and grabbed you toward him. Wrapping his arms around your form and hugging you tightly. He cursed himself for doing this. He felt like such a jerk and you were blaming yourself for it, because that's what you had done for so long.

He was the cause of your sadness and relapse, and now, he was the cause of his own tears. Damn did he hate himself, all that talk about how he'd changed and now he goes and does this… what an idiot he was….

"Akabane-san…" You choked out, your finger tracing up his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"NO!" He yelled at you. "I-I'm not Akabane-san… I'm Karma! You call me Karma! And I call you (Name)! That's how our relationship works because I love you! And you love me! You love the damned idiot who got himself caught up in his own fantasies and instead of getting mad at him, you blamed yourself."

Your eyes widened and your mouth opened, yet no word came out, instead tears from your blue orbs did.

"I told myself that I'd protect you, let you know how human you are… and yet… I keep messing up… I keep thinking I've changed… but when I pull dumb shit like this.. I remember that I haven't… I'm no good for you…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" You yelled out, ugly tears falling. "KARMA IS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO (NAME) AND HE IS- IS A GOOD PERSON!"

You crashed your lips onto his, and he responded back, kissing just as hard and desperately. The distant sounds of fireworks could be heard and the flashes of light lit up as the two of you continued kissing, as if nothing mattered, just the feeling of both your hearts reaching understanding.

(A/N- Cerin Arc begins next chapter~)


	25. Chapter 205 - LEMON

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 20.5 - -Insert Lenny Face Here- Time

 _ **(AN- Alright, quick author's note before you all dive nosebleed first into this chapter! This is a lemon! To those unfamiliar with the phrasing, it means sexual content! So don't like, don't read. As I stated before, these have nothing to do with the plot, they are just here for you readers enjoyment. Now how to tell what's a lemon/lime or not? It'll be the _.5, so any chapter with a '.5' in it now has sex (some more indepth than others.)**_

 _ **I also wanna state that I DO NOT condone unprotected sex nor sleeping with anyone you just met. I believe sex should be talked about and experienced but only with someone you trust and won't regret it for in the morning. Now, I know Reader-chan and Karma-kun are young, but I felt in 20 chapters, I have grown their relationship enough to be at this point. Now be responsible kiddos and keep tissues nearby, this was my first lemon, hope I did it right.)**_

He carried you on his back on the way home, the stars glimmering high above your heads as the festival closed down for the night, the fireworks ending for the night. Your head rested peacefully in his red hair, and your arms dangled loosely around his shoulders and connected slightly under his neck. Your eyes were closed, not because you were tired, but because you were enjoying the feeling of Karma carrying you.

"Hey, we're here." He spoke to you, adjusting himself so you could climb down easily. You released you loose grasp and stood next to Karma, your hand awkwardly trying to connect with his, but not. He was acting a bit distant since this all started.

"Karma…" You began, your voice fighting off the shaking it wanted to do so badly. "W-we're okay? Right?"

"Huh?" Karma spoke up, his eyes making contact with your finally.

You stared back at him, fighting off more tears. You had cried enough tonight, and right now, you were not going to cry anymore.

"Yeah, we are, I just don't-"

He jerked his head away and bent over, taking a deep breath. You lurched forward and touched him slightly, making Karma's spine tingle. His breath hitched and h could feel something more animalistic take control.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Does something hurt?" You asked, a bit of panic starting to take over.

Karma grit his teeth. "Yeah, something feels wrong, it hurts real bad."

"Karma what's causing this pain?"

He grabbed you by your shoulders and pressed your body firmly against the ground, him on top of you, his legs pressing firmly against yours and his arms pinning your wrists down.

Karma leaned into you blushing pink face and hot pink eyes, a devilish smirk and red lustful eyes staring down at you from his dominant position. He leaned down to your ear and whispered "You are~" He than nibbled on your ear lobe slightly, before moving to kiss you on the lips.

Not satisfied with a simple kiss, Karma moved down to your neck and began sucking on it, leaving marks and bites all over your skin, only for them to disappear seconds later. He groaned at this and rose up.

"That healing factor of yours is troublesome.. It won't let me mark what's mine~" He purred, repeating the action again, this time harder.

You had no idea what to think or even how to act under this circumstance. It was fairly obvious that Karma had begun to give into his own lustful desires and was enjoying himself thus far. But you… you wanted-

"Karma~" You finally spoke.

He paused his work and listened to your voice, scared that you were to ask him to stop. He wanted you so badly, but not bad enough to force you into it. He still cared about you more than anything and that love, outweighed the lust.

Your hands trailed up his sides and finally pulled his head and made him look at you. Your eyes were dark pink, a smirk present on your face as well. You leaned in close to his ear and allowed yourself to speak.

"Have you ever seen a girl naked before?"

Karma's breath hitched. "No."

"Do you want too?"

"Yes."

"Than, let's go inside and you can~" You purred, pushing him off you and walking toward the small vacation home's door. Karma's eyes widened, realizing what you had just agreed to, or possibly had…?

Either way, he was going to take this slow… and not let his animalistic side take over and ruin his relationship with you. He loved you too much for that.

He followed you inside, and noticed that your shoes were already laid out nicely on the front entrance. Clean and orderly, as always.

He did the same and walked into the bedroom and stood still, mouth agape and his hand running through his red hair, his face starting to turn the same shade.

"Hope you don't mind.. It's a bit chilly in here."

You were standing near the door, wearing his black blazer, the only articles of clothing underneath the jacket being a matching pair of blood red panties and bra. Your (hair color) looked very attractive, it was slightly messy and most of it was on one side, parted from taking the items from the festival out of your hair.

You walked up close to him. "You don't mind, do you Kar-ma?"

You said his name like it was a tease and it was… karma had come to Karma, as well, he was shocked into silence at the color of your undergarments as well as his jacket on you. It was like a perfect assassination attempt on his control and will to not slam you into the bed and start ravaging your skin for himself.

"I-" Karma finally began to speak.

You rose you finger up. "Not so fast, it's not really fair to me that I'm only wearing 3 articles of clothing and you have at least 6 on."

Karma smirked. "Well I guess I have no choice than."

Karma lifted you up, kissing you passionately as he removed his blazer from you, tossing it somewhere else, to be found later. He placed you on the bed softly and then removed his own garments: the shirt, jacket, socks. When he had finished, Karma remained in just his boxers, you next to him sitting on your knees, a bra and panty still on.

"I suppose I'm being unfair now… and I did promise you."

Your hand reached behind you back and a small unclasping noise could be heard, and your ruby red bra began to drop. You removed your arms from one of the loops, than the other until you could twirl the article of clothing around your finger.

"(Name)..." Karma hitched, crawling on the bed next to you, his hand reaching forward to touch your exposed breasts. "You're stunning… can I?"

You nodded. "Yeah, just be gentle you dork." You stuck your tongue out at him.

Karma softly touched your left breast, and then took it into his hand, squeezing it softly, then firmly. You moaned a bit, feeling a pit build at your stomach, from his touch.

Karma could feel his golden eyes turn into an animal at this sound and the next thing he knew, he had pushed you down against the mattress and his mouth was hooked against your nipple.

"K-KARMA!" You screamed suddenly, but in a tone of pleasure.

"Ah? Like that?"

He moved his hand to rub your right breast, which had been previously ignored. You squirmed under his touch and moaned in pleasure, giggling every once in awhile.

Karma couldn't help it, at one point he started laughing at well, and then pressed his forehead against yours. "What's so funny you idiot?"

"Nothing, I just love you."

Karma smiled. "I love you too."

"Karma?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you, to make love to me?"

Karma laughed out loud. "Wow, that's kinda an old fashioned way of putting it…"

You pushed his head away, and wrapped your arms around his head, successfully trapping the devil in your breasts.

"Shut up!"

Karma eventually was released and he moved to his bag next to the bed, opening a pocket and taking out a small square.

"Kinda glad she gave these to me now…" He mumbled to himself and began to take off his pants.

You began to remove your panties as well and Karma laid you down on the bed, after slipping the condom on his member, who by this time was ready.

"Hey." Karma spoke, a pang of guilt welling up in him.

"Yeah?"

"The first time is supposed to hurt for girls…"

"I know…"

"Are you positive you want to do this?"

Your hand found his and your fingers intertwined. "As long as it's with you, than I'll be okay."

Karma nodded and positioned himself, making sure you were comfortable as well. He than moved into your entrance and his breath left him.

It felt like pure ecstasy and he was absorbed in it, the feeling of this experience. He moaned out your name and looked down at you. He bit his tongue and nearly forgot to breath when he saw your face.

It was welled up in pain and tears were streaming from your face. "Shit… this hurts…" You attempted to smile through the pain, and for some reason that hurt Karma even more. Seeing you try and live through it for his sake.

"Hey, I'll wait. We're doing this together." He spoke and moved a piece of your hair away. Your dark blue eyes turned light pink and you nodded.

It didn't take that long for you to start feeling the same as Karma did, and when you did, you let him know.

"Karma~ Hmmmm move please."

"Of course."

So he did, he rocked his hips back and forth and you both moaned in pleasure as you did so. Karma picked up speed and you screamed his name and wrapped your arms around him and he growled.

You kissed his neck as he continued to ram into you over and over. Than he hit the spot.

"FUCKING HELL! KARMA THERE!" You screamed as he had hit your G-spot. "Jesus freaking christ."

Karma didn't understand most of the English you had spoken, but he shrugged it off and began to ram you faster and stronger in that spot. He could feel your walls tighten around his member and he cursed.

"F-fuck, you feel so good."

"Karma I'm gonna-"

"(NAME)!" Karma cried as he climaxed and you did as well, both of you falling into the sheets, breathless.

Karma removed himself from you and removed the condom before climbing back into bed with you. You came closer to him and wrapped you arms around his chest, feeling the warmth radiate off his body.

"I love you."

The red haired boy ruffled you hair. "I know idiot. I love you too."

The two of you then fell asleep soundly, exhausted from your night.

Karma woke up early the next morning and groaned, his muscles aching a bit. He clasped his head and tried to recall what had happened last night, he was usually groggy in the mornings.

His eyes widened as flashes of images and sounds came back to him from last night and he lifted the sheet to check if he had dreamed of it, dreamed of making love to you last night. He had not, as his bare skin and stark naked body greeted him, he also noticed a pair of smaller feet rubbing against his, trying to collect the warmth he was letting go.

You were still sleeping soundly next to him, you mouth slightly open and your arms and the bed's blankets covering your breasts. He moved his hand to delicately touch and nuzzle the top part of your hair. You melted into the action, muttering a "Karma" softly in your sleep before snuggling closer to him.

The red haired boy smiled and kissed the top of your head. "Sleep tight, I'll be right here."

A few days later~

"Of all the dirty things, you asked Ritsu to help?"

"You boys are disgusting!"

Karma watched as the girls went all out on the boy's involved in the skirt looking plan that had been foiled moments earlier.

"Karma…" You spoke softly. Catching the boy's attention, as well as several other of your classmates.

"Yeah?"

"You can look up my skirt anytime you want, no need to go through such a plan…" You blushed.

"I wasn't even involved in this…"

You blushed more and nodded, knowing full well Karma got to see a bit more of you than just your panties a few nights earlier.

"Hold on…" Kayano spoke up. "Since when do you call him Karma?"

"Since he called me (Name)." You answered.

"Wait! Karma was the one who dropped the honorifics first?" Kayano practically screamed.

"Yes?"

"Nagisa wasn't lying… you two did get married…."

You attempted to calm Kayano down as Karma spoke with Nagisa.

"Karma, I'm ditching today, where's the best place to do so?" Itona suddenly spoke up.

You suddenly forgot about Karma and a wide smile grew on you face. "IIIIIIITTTTTTONA-KUUUUUUUN!"

You lurched at the poor boy and hugged him.

Karma sighed… yup… that was the girl he had lost his virginity too…


	26. Chapter 21 - Arrival Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 21- Arrival Time

"Itonaaaaaaa-kunnnnnn~" You cheered as you hugged the smaller male, happy to finally see the boy everyday now.

Itona attempted to fix his mini-tank while having to fend your hugs off, not an easy task at all. Though he was used to it, since it had been this way since he had decided to be a permanent student of Class 3-E.

"Hand me that screwdriver." He commanded and you responded like a soldier, tossing the tool to the white haired boy.

"I never knew those two were on such friendly terms." Kayano commented, watching the awkward display.

"(Name)-chan did mention knowing Itona prior to all of this, plus they are both the products of Shiro and his brother's work… so I guess that makes them good friends." Nagisa responded back.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous of the attention Itona is receiving from her, Karma." Kayano addressed said red haired boy. "I've never seen her hug you like that."

"What can I say, (Name) & I are more intimate than hugs." The sadist laughed, dodging the screwdriver flung his way by his own girlfriend.

"I was using that screwdriver…" Itona mumbled, breaking free from your grasp and walking toward Karma's desk area and grabbing his tool on the ground. "Karma-kun, control your woman…"

"HEY! I'm my own person!" You shouted.

Itona sighed. "Hey Seraphim-"

"No… don't call me that. Tenshi is better than that name…"

"Fine. Tenshi-"

"I meant it figuratively! Don't call me that either!"

"Make up your mind already… Anyway, (Name), I need to talk to you during lunch break, alone."

You blinked your eyes in surprise and orange hue showing. "Oh. Sure."

"I don't know what's worse, her not being able to read the situation well, or Itona being so blunt it hurts…" Nakamura commented, a sweatdrop running down her face. "Are you okay with that Karma?"

Karma sighed. "Why is everyone suddenly so concerned over if I'm jealous with (Name)'s relations with another boy or not?"

"...wait a second…" Kurahashi mumbled. "You didn't use the honorific when you said her name… OHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR TRIP THAT THAT HAPPENED!"

"We elope-"

"-Nothing"

You glared at Karma, and he flashed you one of his infamous wide eyed smirks.

"You're ridiculous…."

"You can't take a joke."

"You're a masochist"

"You're a tenshi~"

You slammed your head into the nearest wall. "I HATE WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THAT NICKNAME! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!"

After calming you down enough, and making sure no more brain damage had occurred to you already, the class filed into their seats and shortly after class began. It went by fairly faster than most days, and you soon found yourself staring out the window the last few minutes of your math quiz.

The last few weeks had been strange, from Itona appearing and no longer being an enemy, to your newly rekindled relationship with the other surviving God experiments, it seemed as if people from your past kept reappearing, as if they had nothing better to do than show up when the time was at the worst possible moment.

But, today would be the worst by far, with his return to your life. The unbearable pain and emotional distress, the familiar abuse of your relationship and the longing to return to it were almost too much to take. He was too much to take, at least when he was like that… the demon.

But you didn't know it yet, staring out the window, seeing the first storm of the fall begin to occur. The calendar read September 20, and the sun was blocked from the sky but dark translucent clouds, and ironic foreshadowing symbol of what was to come, who was to arrive.

"Alright pencils down, I'll collect your papers and then enjoy your lunch break, though I'd advise avoiding taking it outside now, as the weather has appeared to change form this morning." Koro-sensei warned before zipping by at mach 20 and grabbing everyone's tests.

"I'll be grading these during the break and returning them after. See you in an hour~" The octopus smiled and shot out of the room, no doubt flying around the globe while grading.

Itona and yourself made eye contact and rose from your seats, walking toward the back classroom door together, and exiting without a second thought, nor that of anyone else's.

Karma munched on the lunch you had prepared for him: italian lasagna with french bread and a side of garden fresh vegetables. Not his traditional japanese lunch, but he wasn't going to complain, he had a cute girl making him lunch after all. And speaking of cute, you had seemed to pick up the parent habit of lunch notes.

"Do your best Karma!" Today's read, followed by a small doodle of him and you holding up a large trophy entitling "Best boyfriend award" Yeah, you were cute, a bit dorky, but definitely cute.

"Ah~ What's that small smile for?" Kayano asked, her and Nagisa pulling their desks in and forming a small table amongst the three friends.

"See for yourself." Karma tossed her the note and her brown eyes studied the parchment. Her eyes widened and he cooed. "Ah Karma, how did you manage to score such a cute and sweet girl? I mean… it's you."

Karma glared at Kayano after her tease, and took the lunch note back from her.

"Hey careful, you'll rip your love note."

"Shut up."

Nagisa remained quiet, watching the two begin to bicker about how Karma had become a love sick teenager instead of the scary delinquent he was when he arrived.

The front room door slid open and closed, a figure entering and walking to the back of the room toward your desk. And stopping in front of it, placing a hand on it and then squeezing his palm tightly on the desk.

Everyone, though not at first, had their eyes trained on the figure, not knowing what to say or do.

"She's here, this desk smells like her, this room does, these humans do." His raspy voice echoed out, teeth gritting.

"Hey, you lost or something buddy?" Karma prodded. "If you are looking for the emo shop, it's not here."

Karma's eyes met the figures and he blinked. Sure he made a quip at the boy, knowing full well that only a weirdo walks in and declares he smells someone, but the way this boy was looking back at him… scared him.

His red eyes had dark circles surrounding his pale face, several stitches and bruises on his face occupied the empty eyes. His dark long night black hair was wild, but somehow tamed into a ponytail, tied into a neat line down his neck and halfway on his back. He adorned a red workout shirt, nearly skin tight, showing off his muscles and adrenaline. His legs and lower torso were covered in long black cargo pants, with gray combat boots running up to his mid-leg. His hands were covered by gray gloves, showing off his pale skin. The strangest part of this boy's attire though was the back of his shirt, which was cut off in a strange 6-pointed star pattern on his lower back.

The boy walked closer to Karma, kicking the desk aside. "Are you speaking to me low-life?"

Karma nearly flinched in shock, but caught himself. "And what if I am?"

"I don't have time to waste on the likes of you-"

"Lemme guess, here to take your shot at Koro-sensei?"

"Who?"

Karma's eyes rose. How did this guy not know of Koro-sensei… he was the most targeted creature on the Earth currently.

"I'm only here for he-" He inhaled and looked at Karma again with his empty eyes, except now.. Now they were different.

They looked like Nagisa's when he was consumed by bloodlust… except… 10 times worse.

Karma felt the boy's hands wrap around his throat and then his body being lifted up. The boy underneath him mumbling.

"Smell like her- human contact- unforgivable- kill her- find her-"

"LET HIM GO!" Your voice broke through the dead air of your classmates fear and shock.

The figure was knocked out through the window by an array of flying desks and other objects containing metals, your figure running up to Karma and collapsing next to him.

Damn it, why had you been gone so long? Karma looked ready to pass out from lack of air. Ah that's right Itona had something important to tell you…

Flashback~

Itona and you had walked in the drizzle to a small covered area in the surrounding forest area. Some dry rocks were nearby, so you took a seat on one, motioning for the golden eyed boy to do the same.

"I'm glad that you are back in your right mind now." You commented as he sat next to you.

"You knew."

"I know what it feels like to lose control."

"It's been over a year since we met, and even know I still can't believe that that girl in the black cape and bird mask is the same you sitting here next to me. You were so different… so cold and unemotional."

"I could say the same for you… you had just started the anti-matter treatments, so your mind was all over the place, the tentacles started implanting their thoughts into you."

"You sure know a lot about the tentacles…."

"I knew someone with them, they hurt him a lot…"

"How did you end up here?"

"I'm sure Teresaka and his gang told you already."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Karma's a bitch."

"The person or the actual thing?"

"Both."

"(Name). There's something I need to tell you, something really important."

"Huh?"

"Before I left, Shiro woke up a boy who already possessed tent-"

You jumped off the rock and looked toward the classroom.

"Something's wrong…"

Itona looked at you. "What do you mean?"

"Isogai-kun should have left to buy his lunch by now.. He's never late… something's wrong."

You bolted back to the classroom, Itona close in tow, a pit in his stomach telling him his warning was too late.

End of Flashback~

"Karma, are you alright?" You asked him, deciding if mouth to mouth was appropriate at this moment to give the red head more air.

"Y-yeah I'm fin-"

He blinked, thinking it was his imagination. It had to be right…

"Karma?" You asked, as six black tentacles rose from the outside, aiming for you.

But before he could act, they had sprung upon you, two on your legs another two on your arms and the last two resting one around your torso and the other around your neck.

Your body was flung out the window next and the air escaping your lungs. Your were sit several times against the surrounding building and trees, until released upon impact into the ground.

You coughed away the dirt and pulled yourself up. What in the world, how… Itona was with you and his tentacles were white… but Itona didn't have tentacles anymore, and there was no way Koro-sensei could or would have attacked you or your classmates.

"Hey sis, long time."

That voice… it was older and raspy… but it sounded like… but he had died in your arms 5 years ago… it couldn't be…

You turned around and your eyes opened in shock and turned black in fear.

"I found you." Cerin spoke, his black tentacles going mad and whipping anything in view.

"C-Cerin… how are you… alive?"


	27. Chapter 22 - Cannibal Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 22 - Cerin Shatter Time

AN- sorry for the late updates… I lose my creativity easily when people make rude comments on stories. Luckily I have all of you nice readers to keep me going. If you are enjoying the story so far, give me a comment saying "Black blazers are awesome~"

"Heh? Surprised? Shocked?" Cerin spoke, walking up closer to you, bending down to your level and gripping your chin between his icy pale fingers. "Scared?"

You stared into his deathly red hues and your own turning a blood red as well, the surprise starting to remove from yourself. You were conflicted… you had grown up with this boy and even at one point was in a promise to marry him. But now… now he seemed different, he seemed darker, tortured and even further into the hole that you and the others had struggled so hard to climb out of. One he still remained stuck in.

"What happened to you?" You breathed, deciding to attempt to settle this through words first before a possible fight. If your current state, you would not be able to last much in a fight against him. Cerin was your polar opposite in every way.

You were female, small, light, agile and abilities grew and manifested as you aged. Cerin was male, tall and well built, sturdy and was born with all the power he would ever have. And that power… it was terrifying….

If anyone had a chance of defeating Koro-sensei on a head to head battle, it was him. The anti-matter in his own body mixed with the animal matter provided a perfect body for destruction and power. That body currently being occupied by Cerin.

You scanned the boy as he continued to talk about- more like rant about- how tiresone it had been, living the last 5 years entrapped in a tube. You may be weaker, but you were smart, you knew how to battle and plan, you knew how to get into the head of your target and find their weaknesses without them even saying them.

Plus, if it came down to it… you could always use your final move… but the repercussions would be deadly. If only there was some metal nearby… you could-

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around your throat, and you were lifted up above the ground, the air once again leaving your throat and you began to struggle to breathe. Cerin watched, his eyes gleaming in anger.

"YOU BITCH! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" He tossed you across the field and into the dirt, slamming your face over and over again into the dirt and rocks. You could feel your face begin to rupture open, the ground underneath you starting to be dyed red.

In the midst of your beating, you caught sight of a lone figure watching from the tree bank, his white outfit standing out amongst the dark landscape.

"Shiro.." You coughed out as Cerin dropped your finally.

"Huh?!" He gritted his teeth, his black tentacles growing darker as he grew angrier. "YOU STILL WON'T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR ATTENTION?! DO YOU STILL SEE ME AS SOME SMALL TOY YOU COULD TOSS AWAY? JUST LIKE BEFORE?"

He shot two tentacles at you, preparing them to impact you body, the feeling of ruby liquid on his extensions. But instead, he felt them release and the ends fall limp.

You blinked, your own eyes beginning to take more of a snake like appearance. A small knife was held in your right hand, your left holding two chopped black tentacles.

"I am not a scared little girl anymore. I won't let you take whatever you are feeling out on me anymore. It's time to grow up Cerin."

You wiped your own blood from your cheeks and spat the remaining blood from your mouth. Cerin smiled wickedly.

"What's this? Ha… the angel wants to trifle with a being of the underworld? And she wants a demon's wrath? How naive…"

Your and his seal began to glow, showing off your hidden powers and Cerin's. Your wing's manifested in a cascade of light, your hair once again becoming long and silver, a hue of gold in them.

But, the beauty of your 'true form' was nothing compared to Cerin's own. He looked like a being from a nightmare. With eyes now inversed, the pupil being white and his outer eyes showing off red, his tentacles buzzing, soft flows of electricity running through them and his neatly tied back hair no longer neat, but standing up, as if he was a dark super saiyan.

You widened your eyes and you mouth was agape, fear spreading across your face as the realization hit you. Cerin had gone through upgrades… Shiro had given him upgrades…

Your legs shook and your knife fell from your hands. You felt yourself take a step backward, in panic. What was your plan? Where were you? Was this it?

Cerin's assassination ability, his power to kill- was a pheromone he released when his seal was removed. Taking in the smell gave anyone around a sense of hopelessness and panic: jumbling there thoughts and causing them to panic. He would use their own mind against them, allowing the target to psych themselves out before delivering his final blow.

He wrapped his tentacles around you again, each taking a hold of a vital fighting area: your legs, arms, waist and neck. He had captured you like a mouse and was ready to play with his dinner before he fed.

"Ah~" He smiled. "That's a look I like, one where all your attention is on me~"

He brought you closer to him, touching your sides and hair with his own hands, taking in your own body and smiling like a maniac. After he had his fill he lifted you up above him, your legs in line with his head.

"Last time I was able to touch you like this was when I died! You had pulled me in front your cowardly form as a shield. You used me as a sacrificial lamb so you could live on and escape! And what did you do? You banished the others, and stayed, so you didn't have anymore competition for beating the Reaper!"

He trailed his finger along your thigh. "Well you know what? I'm afraid you won't be doing that.. cause... I'm going to devour you…"

He opened his mouth clamped down you your thigh, sinking his sharp teeth into you. You screamed in pain and began to squirm to get away from the boy, but his tentacles began to release their paralyzing electric stings onto your body, rendering you into paralysis.

Cerin was Hades, the God of death. And his ultimate ability, was that he could devour people as if they were mere cattle in a burger. The was a cannibal, or in this case to follow the norm, he was a ghoul.

You could feel your body start to go limp. He knew your weakness… your healing did not work when paralyzed… because your healing ability was paralyzed. You were done for… Cerin was going to… to eat you.

You felt part of you thigh rip off, blood spill onto you ground from the wound and Cerin exhale euphorically. His red eyes intensified and he laughed darkly, swinging you around as if you were no more than a puppet to him. He tossed you body into the ground, slamming you over again, into rocks, trees and even the class building outer wall.

"AH! SO THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING!" He cried, your blood trailing down his face. " THE TASTE OF HUMAN FLESH! WHO COULD HAVE THOUGHT IT TASTED SO GOOD!"

He had entered his frenzy mode. He truly was unstoppable now. He bought you back up to his mouth, this time diving for the underneath area of your upper arm. You cried out in pain.

"Awe~ And you taste soooooo good (Name)~ I knew you would… but your taste is special… it's a shame you are the only one of your kind… guess it means I'll just have to cherish my meal more."

You were almost unconscious now, having his tentacles constantly stinging you and loosing so much blood had made you exhausted. Cerin brought his mouth up to your neck.

"And with this final bite, I'd say we end our little reunion…"

You closed your eyes. 'Goodbye everyone… I'll miss you all dearly." A few tears began to pour down your face as their worried faces showed behind Cerin. Karma could be seen shouting, yelling something to you. Nagisa and Sugino were trying desperately to hold him back.

"I'm sorry Karma… I'm not strong enough…"

"Goodbye Seraph~" Cerin mumbled as he opened his jaw once again.

A flash of light enveloped you and Cerin. The pain of paralysis soon began to increase, meaning you had begun to heal and the wounds on your arm and thigh began to close up as well.

You managed to open your eyes and smiled, more tears coming from your eyes. Rai stood between you and the other boy, his large hammer resting inches from where Cerin had just been standing.

"Hey!" He called out, his yellow horns buzzing from the lighting bolt he had charged down with. "I'm the only one allowed to attack her for no reason-"

His purples eyes glared at the lost brother in front of him. "-Cerin."

"Rai…" You cried out.

You could feel a needle end being pressed into you and glanced behind you. Dyllon had retraced a small vile of your blood and tossed it to Fia. He nodded to you, ruffling your head playfully.

"I'm glad you left this at our place now.."

He held up a class notebook for chemistry, one you had been searching for for weeks now.

"I am too." You mumbled, feeling your body again, relived.

"He's back." Mari mumbled. "But he's an enemy now…"

"No he's not." You spoke.

"What do you mean? He took two bite out of you!" Fie cried, still holding your blood vial.

"Look at his tentacles."

The red haired girl and the pink haired girl did and noticed what you had. Cerin had four tentacles: a translucent black that glimmered red on the inside. But… he had six currently, two of which that were a solid color.

"Those two tentacles-"

Shiro watched as the four realized his added parts to the boy. "Hmmm it's time to see what you are truly made of Seraphim. If you survive this, it means I for sure have my next guinea pig."

The man in white began to wonder off back into the woods, deciding to let his brother's failed creation run wild a bit more with his own antimatter tentacles added onto his frenzy. Shiro had made sure for the month before he released the boy to file in human and animal blood into his system, causing any and all control the boy had to be driven out by the bloodlust and hatred for you.

"The final test before your graduation has begun. I wish you luck." He spoke.

"-are causing him to go berserk. We have to get them off."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Rai asked, trying to keep the cannibal boy at bay until your plan could take action.

"We fight him off." You spoke, finally getting up on your feet again, your wings retracting and you looked around.

"Fia, Dy, you guys are on defensive, don't let Cerin closer to my classmates or the building, aim for the tentacles and Cerin's seal on his lower stomach."

"Mari, you and the twins are on long distance, if anything happens that I or Rai don't see, shoot it."

The five nodded and Rai turned toward you. "Well great leader, what are you and I going to do?"

You turned to Rai, a dead serious expression on your face. "We're combining our seals."


	28. Chapter 23 - Cerin Shatter Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 23 - Cerin Shatter Time

(AN- So some of you want some area nd reference pics of the Experiment children, so I'll slow be making and putting them up now~ Firstly we have the seals images that each has you you have an idea of what each's seal look like. Enjoy the chapter lovelies. And if you have any questions feel free to ask!)

"A-ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rai shouted, nearly losing his grip on the hammer clasped tightly in his hands. "Do you know what will happen if we can't do it?"

"We have to try… it's our only chance right now." You responded, feeling the pain of healing your wounds nearly pass, meaning your leg and arm were almost fully re-skinned.

A sudden spray of bullets hit in front of the two of you, Mari doing her job as it seems that Cerin had decided to attack the two of you while you were arguing. Her pink curl flew in the wind, as she pulled out her second gun, another pistol and aimed fast at the boy launching tentacle after tentacle at the two standing in the middle of the battle field. She was not called "Perfect Aim Mari" for not hitting her target time after time.

"You two should do something. I don't have an infinite amount of bullets!" The idol called out, reloading her guns as Cerin regrew his tentacles.

"Rai." You spoke, dead serious.

The blond boy grit his teeth, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Damn you Seraph…." He held out his hand, the seal on his back neck beginning to glow. "You better hope this works."

In the classroom~

"Damn it! Let me go!" Karma shouted for the 6th time, still attempting to break out of Nagisa, Sugino, and now Isogai's hold. Saying he was worried and pissy was an understatement.

"Do you really think you'll be helping her by going out there?!" Nagisa cried out, his voice angry and worried.

"You're not the only one worried either!" Sugino shouted as well. "We all are her friends!"

Karma gritted his teeth and finally stopped fighting back, he exhaled and looked back at the boys. "Fine."

The others exhaled and peered out the window, watching you and Rai now dodging a hail storm of not only tentacles but now bullets as well. Each move had to be considered well and made at the precise moment or it might as well be a game over for the both of you.

"He's only interested in attacking her it seems…" Karma remarked about Cerin, watching the darker haired male, regenerate his own limbs.

"Who is he?" Kayano watched, her face pale in horror of witnessing Cerin literally eat (Name). It was as if they were suddenly all thrown into a zombie scenario and not an assassination one.

"He's Cerin Shatter. The most powerful of that little experimental group." The classroom door slid open and in walked an older woman with speckled black and white hair.

"Celestia." Nagisa spoke as the older woman pulled up a tossed over chair and sat down in it, deciding to watch teh fight.

"What are you doing here?" Karma spat, walking forward to the owl, his fists balling up. "Why aren't you helping her?!"

The owl laughed. "Help her?" Her eyes widened, showing a cruel underlayer, hidden well. "I'm afraid you don't understand my and the seraph's relationship very well…"

"What the hell do you mean?" Karma gripped the woman by her cape collar, his eyes going crazy.

Celestia grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the boy to lurch back in pain. The owl leaped into the air and kicked Karma in his stomach, having him land across the room back into the pile of spilled desks, chairs and other classroom objects.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda cried out and ran to the fallen male, helping him back up.

"Let's get one thing straight her kiddos…" Celestia spoke. "I don't like humans. As a matter of fact, I would rather kill you all right now than even be in the same room as you. Your species has caused more problems to the world than any other disaster or freak event ever has. The display out there is proof of it."

She pointed to the 8 Godly children fighting a war like battle for their lives. "These children were not only abandoned by their own parents upon birth, but then tossed into a cruel experimentation upbringing by the worst of your kind. And now, the very people they grew up with and relied upon… are trying to kill each other so they can live."

She laughed coldly. "What an ironic twist, but maybe this time… she'll actually die…"

Karma's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you mean-"

"Like I said Devil. You don't understand our relationship. You seemed to think I actually care about her. Sure I might put up an act around the girl when she needs someone to, but that's one for when she does fall, it'll be great…"

She turned to Karma, her eyes narrowing and turning cold. "Yet you keep getting in the way…. Saving her, loving her, giving her a normal human life… one she always wanted…"

She balled her fists and slammed them down on a desk, denting it greatly. "YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! IF SHE DOES NOT DIE OR LOSE HERSELF, I CAN'T PASS ON!"

Celestia laughed. "But than again, while you and the other's here may be her greatest strength, you are also her greatest weakness. Her desire to protect you all and make sure your lives go by as well as possible is as naive and childlike as her own self…. Which is why she seems to think her and the Lightning God are capable of Seal Combination."

"Seal… combination…?" Itona's eyes widened.

"Awe yes, the ex-experiment seems to have an idea. Though I don't mind explaining a bit myself…" Celestia walked forward to the chalkboard, and grabbed two pieces of the writing material.

She picked up a blue and a yellow piece and placed them together, drawing a line next to each other. "Seals hold the matter & antimatter running through the bodies of all 8 children. While the anti-matter provides the inhuman like abilities, the matter, each differing depending on the child, such as aivian for (Name) or Reptilian for Rai & Dyllon, provide the certain attributes of those abilities. They also will keep the matter and antimatter either inside the user's body or allow it to expel out, creating wings, horns, threads, or tentacles."

She next began to weave the two colors, creating a DNA like pattern of yellow and blue. "It's possible for two seals to be used on one person, however, the two whose seals are combined… must be in total sync and trust together: in body, mind and soul. By doing this, they are able to share each other's abilities and strength. However… if failed or lost during the shared usage…"

She picked up both pieces of chalk and crushed them into dust between her fingers, the remains falling down like snow to the wooden floor. "Total and complete annihilation of both partners. And it seems like (Name) and Rai are going to be willing to take that risk to protect you all from Cerin."

"Why would he agree to that?!" Karma called out. "Rai attacked her, tried to get her to leave us... "

"He loves her…" Nagisa spoke.

"What!" Karma called out.

"Correct answer, snake." Celestia twirled her finger. "Rai always had an interest in the girl, not in the sake of mating, but in the fact that he would always follow her and her will. He wants her to be happy and live her life. He sees she can do that with you all."

"Now, it seems like the final act is going to begin, shall we watch and see what occurs?" She smiled crookedly and watched as you and Rai had grabbed hands.

"If I die from this, I'm going to haunt you." Rai commented, feeling half his energy begin to drain away. His shoulder felt on fire, and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off. The dark lines of yellow and blue forming around it, than the blue diverting off and running to his chest.

"Won't be much of a haunting, since I'll be dead too…" You smiled through your own pain. Rai used his free hand to rustle your head. He knew the pain you were in, that damn healing was so much more of a curse.

"Synchronization 50% complete…" You mumbled, as you were now receiving less pain, meaning you and Rai's pain had been split evenly.

"Sonuva bit-" Rai began to curse. "How do you stand this?!"

"You'll get used to it." You commented…

"I WON'T LET YOU USE SOME SUICIDAL TACTIC ON ME!" Cerin cired using two of his tentacles to launch forward toward the two of you.

"I don't think so!" Fia cried emerging from a shadow and slicing her scythe at the boy, once again getting very close to slicing him in half, but Cerin dodged just in time.

"You two are almost there!" Mari cried, touching the twin's shoulders. "It's time for us to use an ultimate attack as well."

Kacela's eyes gleamed and Jaysen got stiff. "Really?" "Really!"

Mari nodded. "Yes, let's release our own seals and buy them a little more time!"

Mari's seal on her back hand glowing, then released. Her eyes turned a neon rainbow and her hair as well, her back had a pair of bright rainbow like butterfly wings. "My name means butterfly for a reason after all. Some clever scientists right?"

"Hand gun mode!" The small children cried out, their shoulders glowing and enveloping the two in light before flying toward Mari. She caught the light in her hands and twisted it was, revealing two matching handguns, one in silver and the other in gold.

"Life energy at 100%, if either of you drop below 20%, I'm letting you go." Mari responded.

"You got it!" Kacela cried.

"O-okay…" Jaysen replied back.

"I may not be able to fly as well as (Name), but I'm just as agile!" Mari launched herself forward, her petite wings propelling her to Fia.

"Fia!" She cried.

Fia smirked. "A butterfly caught in a spider's web?"

Fia laughed as Mari jumped onto her scythe before she swung it with the girl still on it, right toward Cerin.

The boy barely had anytime to react before he was hit by a display of multicolored fire from Mari. He attempted to hit her with tentacles, only for her to jump on them and use them as a beam to kick him in the face.

Cerin flew back a few feets, draggin his tentacles along to stop him. He came to an eventual stop and shot two tentacles forward.

"I'M SICK OF YOU 6 GETTING IN MY WAY! STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled grabbing a hold of Mari's left arm, wrapping the extension all the way up to her shoulder.

"But I know none of you would give up on our queen that easily… so I'll just have to stop you myself!"

He pulled his tentacle back, the sound of shattering with it. Mari screamed in horror as her right arm came off. Her eyes widening as another attack came forward. She braced for impact.

Instead a sudden clap of thunder began and then the soft drizzle of rain, than a hard drizzle, finally turning into a downpour.

"Dyllon…. Get everyone back." You spoke.

The boy, who had been hiding in the shadows this whole time, grabbed Fia, the twins and Mari, and took them inside teh classroom.

"Shit…" Mari spoke, as Dyllon tossed his own cape over her.

"Rest." She nodded to his response, letting the twins turn back to normal as well where they rolled out and breathed heavily.

"They did it…" Dyllon spoke to Celestia.

"So they did, but Cerin still seems angry…"

Rai now had his own pair of wings, much like a dragon would, while you had gained a pair of curled golden horns near your ears.

"Who would have guessed a storm would have started because of us." Rai smirked, holding his hand out, a few bursts of electricity running through it. "Than again, I do bring the lightning."

He punched his hands together and sent out a small shock wave. You glared at him. He laughed back.

"Right, right. So what are we called?"

"Thunderbird."

"Really?"

You nodded.

"Whatever you say great leader."

"The two of you actually managed to do it… I had a feeling though… Rai always did trust you, and you always trusted him… even if you two got on each other's nerves…"

"So did you Cerin. You loved the Seraph more than any of us."

"Things change… people change." He growled the last part.

"The only one who's changed is you!"

"Shut up Rai! You were not killed by her!"

"Killed by her?"

"She used me as a shield! You were there you watched!"

"Cerin… you pushed her out of the way!"

"LIES! YOU ARE ALL LIARS! MY MEMORIES DON'T PLAY TRICKS ON ME…"

Your breath hitched… "Cerin…."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" He called out, firing all 6 tentacles at you. Rai, using his own wings flew up and electrocuted them all.

You stood watching, realization hitting you hard. "Cerin's memories…. Have been changed…"

"What?!" Rai shouted, watching as the black haired boy regrew his limbs again, though much slower since the rain was interrupting it.

"Think about it. This Cerin, even if lusted on blood and flesh, would never lie."

"Damn… your right…"

"Fia… we need Fia."

"She's in the building!"

"Come on!" You called out, flying forward.

"Right beh- GAH!"

"Haha… think you can escape?"

Your red eyes widened, turning black once again. Cerin had impaled Rai, his right shoulder and left leg skewered by the other male.

"I wonder what dragon's taste like?" Cerin brought the boy closer.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" You shouted, feeling electricity run through your body and suddenly you were behind Cerin, and bolt of lightning hitting both you and him. But more like you had suddenly turned into the lightning bolt.

The boy let go of Rai and he fell to the ground. Than the seal's fell on both you and Rai. You fell onto your knees and breathed in deeply. Rai did the same, except laying on his stomach.

Cerin laid motionless on the ground, he was out. Rai managed to stand up and walk over to you, and helped you up. He smiled pitifully and you did the same, both of you looking at Cerin.

"Not too bad for our first seal combination. Neither of us exploded… so that's good."

"I have to remove them…" You mumbled and knelt down to Cerin's back. You placed a hand around one of the dark black tentacles and pulled as hard as you could, eventually the object coming out, along with some blood and black bile.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Cerin screamed and wrapped a tentacle around your neck and biting down on your arm, ripping another piece clear off.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" He yelled and then punched you in your gut, sending you flying backwards, hitting the classroom outer wall, breaking it, than the inner wall and than the inner wall of the teacher's lounge.

"(NAME)!" Rai cried, dodging another infinite amount of attacks from Cerin. Rai was soon in the classroom as well, Dyllon pulling him out of harm's way.

Cerin leapt forward, tossing everyone aside as he made his way to you, attempting to grab the desk in the room you were in.

"It's time we finish this!" He cried and grabbed you again, jumping back out into the rain.

"You're done, that little seal attack wasted all your energy. Now die…"

You began laughing madly and then looked up at the boy, a scary smile present on yoru face. "I won't die by your hand…"

You opened your palm to show a vial of mercury. One that Irina and Koro-sensei had been planning to use for your heavy metals lab today after lunch. You popped open the lid and pressed it against your lips.

"DUMBASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Karma yelled out, close enough to hear and see you.

You ignored him and tipped the fluid into your mouth. The taste of metal held tightly and you dropped the vial. Then came the pain of death and you fell out of Cerin's grip and hit the wet dirt.


	29. Chapter 24 - Seraph Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 24 - Seraph Time

He looked terrified, so much so that when the vial had been drained into your system, he dropped your body as if it were the plague. Cerin's eyes raged and he began walking backward, slowly.

"You… you drank it…"

Karma watched in horror as your body didn't move, nor make a sound. You hadn't had you? He tried so hard to keep your mind off suicide… he had managed to save you once from it… and yet…. It appeared that you had succeeded in your second attempt.

He glanced around, hoping to see that others were just as shocked as him, or at least feeling similarly. His fellow classmates were, yet… Rai had a smile on his face.

Karma felt his muscles move and he than saw the edges of Rai's shoes. "You bastard…" He breathed out, venom in his voice.

He flung his fist, connecting to Rai's jaw, making a nice hit on the already beaten up boy. Rai grunted and looked at Karma as his kick came next. Rai caught it and held it, gritting his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Rai yelled.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" Karma screamed, fighting tears back. He had lost so much already, he didn't want to add you to the list.

"I'll kill you, and than I'll kill him….." He growled.

Rai let go of Karma's leg and sighed. "You don't know a lot about her huh?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Karma yelled, grabbing Rai by his torn collar, his eyes dipped in chaos again.

Rai placed his hand on Karma's head and ruffled it softly. "She's a lot stronger than you think. After all, what do you think she needs to absorb to be able to summon metal swords?"

Rai gave the steaming redhead a toothy grin and glanced to where you had been laying. Karma followed his lead and glanced out as well. His eyes widened then shut in relief.

"Cerin." You spoke with a deathly tone. "I'm done playing games."

You began to get up, a new silver light emitting from your seal. You placed your hand over it and pulsed your hand into a fist, unlocking some sort of hidden power from you inner abilities.

"You absorbed enough flesh & blood today. And now, I've had my fill of metal. Let's finish this."

Your wings appeared, liquefied metal seeping over them, forming along the feathers and turning into an armor on your wings, the rest of your body following suit. Your chest armor piece from day 1 was now back and now along with leg pieces, boots, gloves and a valkyrie like headpiece.

On top of that, a nice sword had also appeared. Excalibur as you had called it, the holy sword itself in your right palm and a shield in your left, a crest of your seal embelled onto the front of it.

Cerin looked terrified, he seemed to have realized, that allowing you to get a power up would be his downfall. Yet, with 5 black tentacles still warping his mind, his launched forward to you.

Your eyes were closed when he did this, and you raised your sword slowly. It felt as if the air itself stood still, like no one knew how to breathe. Than Cerin and your sword made contact in a split second of light and a loud clashing sound.

Cerin landed behind you, and you opened your eyes. Suddenly all 5 tentacles fell off, and parts of Cerin's mangled clothing had been torn. He looked back at you and your eyes met.

"I'm not holding back. You've wasted enough of my time. Now I will do what I was created to do."

Your wings released the metal on them, a spray of metal feathers flying toward teh boy as he began to be hit with the sharp projectiles over and over again. Finally when the attack ended, his backside was struck by your backhand, sending him flying toward the woods, only to be smacked down into the dirt, as it appeared you could travel faster than he had been hit.

"GAH!" Cerin cried, feeling the pain seep in.

"Not very fun to be beat around huh?"

He looked up at your hovering figure above him. He glared and attempted to shoot a tentacle. You dissolved it within a second with another display of swords.

Cerin used the 4 tentacles not healing to leap away, firing two toward your classmates. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME AND DEFEND THEM!" He yelled shutting the remaining two back at you.

You smiled and looked up at him, launching toward Cerin. He was shocked at your actions. Why were you not running to defend your friends? The boy who was in love with you?

Cerin than felt his two tentacles launched at the class stop and than a feeling of being stabbed. He glanced down and saw Dyllon holding down the tentacles with shadow warps, allowing E Class to use their anti-sensei blades on his tentacles.

"They- WORK ON ME!?" He shouted.

"Of course they do, your tentacles and Koro-sensei's are nearly identical…" Itona mumbled, stabbing a black tentacle with his knife.

"They… they are assassins?" Cerin mumbled.

"Of course they are! They don't need me to defend them all the time!" Your voice reemerged into Cerin's mind and he remembered you coming towards him.

He began to try to attempt to form an attack, but was too late. You had flown up behind him and grabbed onto his back, flying up further into the sky.

"The higher you go, the less force your tentacles have!" You yelled, remembering a weakness of the boy's. Cerin had to have contact with the earth to regenerate quickly.

"Let me go!" He shouted, using what little strength he had left to push away from you. Flying high above you further into the air, now drifting down on his own.

"I'LL KILL YO-" He spat then choked. Suddenly Fia's scythe hit had emerged and he could feel his torso getting numb.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP CERIN!" Your voice echoed in his mind. The boy's inverted eyes began to turn back to their normal red hue and he glanced down at you.

Things slowed down and blurred, as he felt his mind wonder and body go limp. He could see you flying up to him, grabbing him again, tossing him further up, than catching up, hitting directly in the stomach.

The final blow was rough and painful, but compared to his landing, he understood why. As he fell, he was the last added on tentacle in your hands. A frown present on your face, your eyes turning blue as it happened.

"She gonna… get out Angel…" He breathed finally colliding with the ground, causing dirt debris and dust to fly everywhere as if it was a meteor that had hit the field.

Karma watched as you defeated Cerin so easily. As you landed gracefully from the heavens, a thought crossed his mind, as did everyone else in his class.

They had forgotten what you really were. You were not some naive student, nor a 15 year old schoolgirl. No… you were a trained assassin, who at any moment could kill anyone of them with ease. That was your first instinct, your purpose and for them to have forgotten that so easily, showed their lack of that exact same thing…

And it terrified them all.

You landed on your feet and then touched down on your knees, the soft and damp grass touching your sore legs. But the pain of your body was nothing currently.

You could feel yourself start to lose it. SHE was beginning to take control and you were terrified on what she would do.

The world began to fade out and a pair of white arms wrapped around your neck. Her long hair and dark smile dripping from her death pale face. She squeezed your body into hers and you attempted to move out of it, only for her grip to tighten. You struggled, not wanting this to happen, not now…

"Hey~ come on now… you had your fun… now it's my turn to finish it. We've all behaved and waited for you to let us finish the job. But you've been playing around… I won't stand for it much longer. Let us out #9… let us play too~"

"No…. I can't let you. None of you out! You'll- you'll kill them…"

"Ha… that's our job honey… that's your job…"

She began to seep into your body. Her voice starting to become yours. "That's my job…. And I don't leave a job unfinished."

"That's enough…. Allow me to clear your thoughts." A voice cried out and soon a small thread of light peered into the faded world. "(Name) grab a hold of the spider's thread, it'll lead you back."

"NO!" She cried, trying to hold you down, but it was too late, your hand touched the thread and a web enveloped you, suppressing your other selves for now… again.

Fia was lightly touching your forehead to her own when you came back. She smiled a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I was not here faster…"

You smiled pitifully and rubbed her red hair. "You did wonderfully."

Fia smiled brightly and nodded as a thank you.

"But… I'm afraid I have a bigger task to ask you."

Fia's ears perked up and she looked at you. Your head was cast toward Cerin, whose creator was below the two of you a bit. He laid unconscious in the ground, splats of blood where his tentacles were around him.

"His memories have been tampered with. I know it's a lot, but please… try to help him...:"

Fia nodded and got up, walking toward the boy. "As long as he is in my web, his mind is as good as mine."

"I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR AND THE PLACE IS DESTROYED!" Koro-sensei's voice came back suddenly.

You glanced back at the classroom, where the yellow octopus was flying around, screaming about the numerous holes, damages and other things that were not there when he left.

Karma had pushed past him and was running at full speed to you, a very angry look on his face.

"Oh no…" You sweated and braced for what was to come.

"YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled and hugged you. "Don't f-cking scare me like that!"

You relaxed, thinking he was going to hit your head, but a hug was much more needed right now.

"AND DON'T DRINK MERCURY!" He than hit your head, and you ouched in pain. "SUPERHUMAN OR NOT, THAT STUFF IS DANGEROUS!"

"It's true, try to stick to copper or aluminum from now on… it's better for your diet and heart." Rai had suddenly appeared and tore you from Karma.

He opened your arms and began touching prodding and looking over your body. When he found no serious injuries he sighed happily and pat your back. He was playing doctor again it seemed.

"Mari how are you holding up?" Rai asked, looking at the idol, as he walked up.

"I'm fine, though…"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ABLE TO STAND?!" Nagisa cried, looking at the girl.

"Ummm…" Mari breathed

"Well…" Rai sweated.

"How should we put this…" You mumbled.

Dyllon walked up to her and pulled off the cloak covering her torn off arm. When he had fully removed clothing piece, it showed several wires, metal pieces and circuits running out from the girl's arm.

"Mari is an android." Dyllon spoke simply, putting his cloak on.

"HUH?!" The class shouted and watched as the girl blushed.

"Nene, don't be giving away all my secrets now…"

You had been so sucked into the commotion that you hadn't noticed Koro-sensei walk past you toward Cerin.

When you managed to turn around and look, your eyes widened. Koro-sensei had turned the boy over and moved closer to where his tentacles were. His tweezers were out and he came closer to the boy's own extensions.

"NO!" You shouted, a knife manifesting from your hand and shooting toward the teacher. It split his arm clean off and he cried out in surprise. You leapt up and threw yourself between him and Cerin.

"(Name)-chan." Koro-sensei questioned you.

"You can't!" You cried out, tears starting to fall from your eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE REMOVE THEM!"

Koro-sensei came forward and placed a tentacle on your shoulder. "I have to, they'll drive him crazy if they stay."

"I removed the ones that would. But the remaining four… if you remove them… you'll kill him."

"(Name)" Koro-sensei spoke sternly. "I must get rid of the tentacles. Now move aside."

"Fine than…." You spoke darkly, your hair covering your eyes. "You leave me no choice than.

You created another knife and Koro-sensei prepared for another fight with you. But instead you placed the knife against your back right where your wings were.

"Remove his and I'll remove mine, you'll be responsible for both our deaths."

Koro-sensei stopped and looked hard at you. He finally sighed. "Please explain…"

"Itona's could be removed without harm… but Cerin's can't. Mine can't. Rai's, Dyllon's, Fia's all of our additions can't be removed. If they are… we'll die."

"Why?"

"The ultimate way to keep us in line… fusing our additions to each host's central nervous system. Any damage to the CNS will result in paralysis or death… in our case… try to remove our additions and we parish."

"You can't be serious…"

"Why would I be doing this if I wasn't?"

"Alright…" Koro-sensei backed off. "I'll let you handle the boy in question. However… if he begins causing trouble of hurting you or your classmates again… I will not hesitate to eradicate him."

"Understood sir…"

Koro-sensei slithered away and Karma came up to you, grabbing the knife from yoru hand and tossing it aside.

"Huh-" Your eyes widened.

Karma had begun kissing you suddenly and pushed you closer to him. After a couple seconds he released you.

"Idiot… what did I just say about scaring me…"

You smiled softly and pressed your cheek against the boy's hand. "You feel so cool…"

You and Karma both turned and looked at Cerin, who was still passed out, now being treated by Fia.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Karma asked.

"I- I don't know… I can't exactly keep him with us? Nor give him to someone who can help treat him… if Shiro found him once… he'll find him again…"

"Shiro? How'd you know he had Cerin?"

You turned to Itona and smiled at the white haired boy. "An old friend tried to warn me…"

"So… what do we do?" Karma asked once again.

"I'll take him." Rai came forward.

"Rai… are you sure?" You asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Fia is going to be healing his mind, Mari needs repairs and I want to make sure to get his body off whatever this "Shiro" was giving him as nutrients. It's for the best if we take him back to our place… and away from you…"

"What do you mean?"

Rai gave off a humorless laugh. "You have midterms coming up soon right? Better not let another thing distract this weird class of yours any further… for now at least."

Rai clapped his hands together and Dyllon moved forward and picked Cerin up. "He needs a haircut… and new clothes…"

"We'll get to it… let's move out guys…" Rai ordered and flashed you one last cheeky smile.

"Bye master!" Fia called out and followed the duo, Mari and the twins in tow.

You sighed and felt your stomach growl…

"Oh… I haven't eaten lunch yet…"


	30. Chapter 25 - Failure Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 25 - Failure Time

"How about this?"

"No, I wanna know if she can do this!"

"What, is that even a question…? She needs to try this one!"

"Guys… when i told you I can eat metal… I didn't mean it so you could treat me like a circus act…" You sweated as your classmates were fighting over who got to pick what for you to 'eat'.

"Awe come on, besides Koro-sensei & Bitch-sensei, you're all the entertainment we have…" Karma teased you, rolling through another page in his book.

"What exactly do I see in you again…?" You deadpanned at his comment.

"Well that depends… should I tell you something clique or the truth~"

You sighed and noticed Isogai entering the room next, his face sullen. You got concerned right away, but you weren't exactly close to him to really ask if you could help out. So instead you watched as he called everyone's attention to him.

"Sorry guys, but could all the boys stay in here for a second… I need to discuss something with you all." He spoke and motioned for the girls to leave. Megu nodded to everyone and all the girls got up, including yourself and left the room.

You all walked out into the hallway and pressed up on either side of the walk way. Karasuma & Koro-sensei passed you all, heading to the classroom. You sat on the window sill and watched as the girls sighed and looked upset.

"I feel as if I'm left out of something…" You spoke, rubbing your thumbs together.

"No one told you?" Kayano spoke up.

You shook your head. "Would I be asking if I did…"

"Asano found out about Isogai's job…" Megu spoke, her fist clenching. "And he's threatening to go to the school faculty."

"If I remember correctly… in Japan it's frowned upon for students to work while in school… but isn't their an exception in Isogai's case? He has siblings and a mother to help support…"

"I'm afraid not.." Okuda mumbled. "It's a no means no policy."

"Things truly are different here… so what is he going to do?"

"Asano said he'd keep his mouth shut if the boy's manage to defeat A-class in a game of pole toppling."

"Pole toppling?" Your voice perked up.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?" Kurahashi responded.

"Heard of it?" You laughed. "I've lived it: back where I grew up, it was a usual training regimen. It's one of the way I managed to learn how to be team leader, and how the others and I bonded… but… it's extremely violent."

You placed your hand on your mouth, leaving a gap for you to still talk and be heard. " I can't imagine school kids doing this during an athletic festival… the amount of injuries and stress from it…"

"It's his only shot at not getting expelled through… the first time they caught him with his job, they through Isogai down here." Megu commented, still angry.

"Than we support the boys on their decision and we help in anyway we can right?" You looked up, a fire in your eyes.

"I agree with what you're saying… but have no idea what you are thinking…" Kayano sweated.

"Well it's simple, I'll dress up as a boy and play along as well. Who here knows how to tape down breasts!?"

At the Athletics Festival~

"Stupid Karasuma…." You grumbled watching from the sidelines.

"Should I be concerned at all?" Koro-sensei spoke under his blanket.

"No, she's just pouting that Karasuma didn't allow her to pretend to be a boy to be able to play."

"THEY EVEN HAVE ALL THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS OUT THERE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" You shouted and attempted to climb over the fence, only to fall backward onto your butt.

"Hey hey (Name)-chan… let's just watch. Karma-kun & Nagisa-kun need our support!" Kayano held her hand out for you to grab and you did. She helped in pulling you up and the two of you stood next to each other.

"Go Karma! Go Nagisa-sama!" You yelled out as the boy's final huddle was finishing.

"Akabane." Asano's voice made Karma turn his head from smirking at you.

Karma's eyes narrowed at his rival and he sighed. "What do you want know Asano?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd share some information with you before we start." The orange haired boy smiled sinisterly.

Karma glared at Asano, not sure where this was going, but not liking it in the slightest. "And what would that be?"

"Well I've just been observing (Name) while she has been down here, and from what it appears… her social anxiety has gotten much better."

"So?"

"If I recall correctly… the only reason she was in E-class in the first place was due to her being afraid of large crowds. So if she no longer is… than that means… well-"

He laughed and began to walk away from Karma, whose eyes had started to widen. "-I guess she'll be seeing more of me…"

Karma walked back to his teammates and they caught notice of his attitude. "Dude? What's wrong?"

Karma spat and looked back at you waving and cheering with Kayano, Okuda and Kanzaki. He smiled softly and calmed down. "Nothing, let's just get this over with."

A bit later~

Karma and some of the others had run into the stands and now were teasing the A-class students, Karma especially, putting on his best 'worse' English. You laughed from the sidelines as you witnessed him do so.

A soft buzzing came from you pocket and you reached into your coat pocket and pulled out your phone.

Rai's name was popping up, a picture of a lizard appearing on the screen as well. You motioned to Kayano and the others that you had to take this and walked off.

"Hello?" You answered.

"Oh thank goodness you picked up…" Rai sounded relieved.

"Whoa, what's happening? Is everything okay on your side? Did Cerin get out?"

"N-no everything fine here… it's you I'm concerned about…" He spoke.

"What do you mean?" You asked, feeling your legs needing to sit down. It had been a long and exhausting day thus far and you needed to sit.

"(Name)... I was worried, so I ran a couple tests and I just got the results back-" Rai spoke quickly.

"YEAH!" You cheered watching as Asano's pole came tumbling down.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Rai yelled back at you. "THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"Yeah- yeah sorry… let me go somewhere more quiet than." You apologized and got up again, ignoring your short out of breathness and walking toward the back of the school grounds. Barely anyone came back here, so it shouldn't distract you from listening to what Rai had to say.

"Any-way…. Continue." You huffed and leaned against a brick wall.

"I was worried, so I ran a simulation of what would happen after taking that much into the system and it seemed okay at first… but… I just came back and checked… it well… it ended."

"What ended? What are you even talking about?"

"(Name)... the lifespan of your heart, after absorbing mercury… it ended abruptly and suddenly. You need to come here now and let me put you on some medicine."

"Rai, calm down… I feel fine."

"You sound out of breath!"

"Cause I was just participating in an athletic festival!"

"YOU WERE EXERCISING?! That will speed up the amount in your blood stream!"

"Rai- every- thing… is fine…" You breathed out, sliding down against the pole.

"(Name)?" Rai's voice sounded like an echo. "Hello? (Name)? Come on, this isn't funny?"

The phone slipped from your hand as you began coughing violently and blood spewed from your mouth as you did so. It got to the point that you were on all fours, and began to throw up, but instead of stomach waste, it was pure blood you had begun to upchuck.

"Why here? Why now…" You managed to breath out, looking and barely seeing the figures of your classmates, watching Isogai freak out over being able to take home all the leftover food.

Your chest felt like it was on fire, your heart possibly beating it's final ones. Your body shook and your skin felt as if it was not against the concrete ground but instead on pins and needles. Voices and visions came next, and you struggled to see who or what they were, no longer able to tell what was real or fake..

"Miss Anderson! Can you hear me?" Someone's voice came through, but you had moved past the point of being able to speak now, and felt incredibly tired.

"Hang on, there was already on ambulance on it's way, we'll get you some help as well!" The voice responded again.

You could feel your body being moved into the recovery position as well as a firm hand on your back. Your eyes managed to open a bit, trying to take a look at the person who had managed to find you in your needy state.

"Stay awake!" He yelled, his orange hair blowing from a slight breeze. "Don't fall asleep on me!"

"Karma... " You reached out and grabbed his free hand tightly grasping it. "Help me…"

'Karma' nodded and began to dial a number again. "Hello? Yes I called a few minutes ago about some teens being beaten brutally, well I need to report another incident-"

Your grip began to fall and your head rolled back, your eyes not being able to keep themselves open. You let go of 'Karma''s hand and fell limp against him.

"HEY! MISS ANDERSON!" He called, but it was nothing more than a distant muffled sound now.

|| AN- Ha, remember when i said things would be a bit more cheerful, well opps… Cerin's gone, but your heart is acting up thanks to you drinking some mercury… and man we all love our orange haired Karma right? What that's not Karma? Than who could it be?... /shot ||


	31. Chapter 26 - Asano Time (Period 2)

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 26 - Asano Time (Period 2)

Flashing lights, long hallways, distant voices. It was all too familiar. Where you currently? Safe at a hospital, under Koro-sensei's care, or maybe Karasuma had found a military doctor to help you… or worse… the US had taken you back and planned to extract DNA and than let you perish…

But, with so many thoughts and memories flying through your brain, you soon passed out, not knowing how to handle the uncertainty in this weak state.

"K-Karma…" You managed to whisper out as your eyes shut again.

Asano watched you be up under an oxygen mask, his eyes widening hear Akabane's name yet again being mentions from you. Why was that boy so important? He was in E-Class… he was a delinquent… he was Akabane?!

"Seems as if it's a case of mercury poisoning. Prepare the emergency room for stomach pumping and active charcoal. Contents appear to have been in subject's system longer than 24 hours, it's a miracle she's still breathing."

Asano's eyes widened as the nurse relied the information to the doctor that she had gathered on the ride to the hospital. Asano, not wanting to leave you alone, had climbed in as well, claiming to be 'Karma' whose name you kept saying to him over and over again.

The ambulance staff believed he was your boyfriend and allowed him to come along, seeing the state you were in. Asano remained quiet in the backseat, letting the medical staff do their work. But right now, hearing this, he could not hold it back any longer.

"Mercury?" He spoke, shock evident in his voice, trying to follow the surgeon into the operating room, but only to have a nurse hold him back.

"Sir please wait outside, the doctor needs to concentrate right now. Please be patient." She spoke, pulling Asano to the waiting room.

She disappeared behind a set of double doors and Asan sat down. He sighed, pulled out his homework and began to do the work.

"Even if I'm pretending to be Akabane, it does not mean i should act like him…"

Elsewhere~

Karma lazily walked around the school grounds for the 4th time, a frown present on his face. Kayano had said you went to take a phone call from Rai toward the end of sports festival, yet you had not come back yet.

"Karma-kun, did you find her?" Nagisa asked running up to the red head.

Karma shook his head, several more of his classmates emerging as well. "She couldn't have gone far, let's all help look for her."

Isogai had directed everyone to look everywhere around the main campus: from the outside to the gym, classrooms to the library. Karma wa snot the only one worried about you.

In truth when you did disappear without a trace, it meant something bad was happening, and right now, everyone was hoping for that not to be the case.

Karma walked back toward the wooded area of the school and stopped. Something had caught his eye and he moved quickly toward it. Kneeling down, he could smell chemicals, and saw your blue ribbon laying in the grass.

His eyes widened, you hardly ever took this ribbon off, so why would you just abandon it. His mind began to wander and he thoughts led him to one person.

Marching back with a dark look on his face, he saw everyone waiting for him to return, each seeming to come back empty handed as well, or in this case not finding a tenshi.

"Karm-" Nagisa began to speak noticing Karma's eyes having turned dark and snake like, much like his days prior to E-Class. But before Nagisa could even utter or finish saying the boy's name Karma grapped Itona by his gym shirt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Karm yelled and clobbered Itona in the face, letting the smaller boy drop to the dirt. Everyone's eyes widened, and they froze, unsure of what to do.

"Karma!" Nagisa yelled as both Isogai and Sugino latched onto Karma and attempted to hold him back from another punch.

Terasaka and his gang quickly came to Itona's side and glared at the fuming red head. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! What did Itona even do to you?!" Terasaka spat back, getting ready to punch Karma himself.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM! HE WORKED FOR THE MAN WHOSE BROTHER TORTURED HER!" Karma yelled loudly, trying to break out of the other boy's hold.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nakamura questioned.

Karma broke out of Isogai's hold and pulled out (Name)'s blue ribbon. "Why would she leave it? Huh? Explain it to me!?"

"Karma, you might be over-reacting here… we don't even know if Shiro wants (Name)..." Kayano tried to reason.

"He does…"

Itona's voice broke through the commotion.

Karma growled and locked eyes with Itona. "But, I no longer have anything to do with Shiro, I assure you."

"Why should I believe you. You tried to kill her once."

"And she nearly killed me as a result. I call that even between us. And besides… (Name) is one of my oldest friends, we have common ground, both us us being former experiments, I'd never compromise that, especially now that my mind if clear and free of the tentacles."

Karma relaxed, he had over reacted. "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"No you didn't. Shiro… Shiro is after her, and will go through any means possible to have her in his grasp."

"What do you mean?"

Itona paused for a moment, seemingly trying to phrase his words carefully. "(Name) is… for lack of a better term… unfinished."

"Un...finished?"

"Her original experimentation goal was only about 75% complete upon the time she was brought to E-class. The goal was ultimately to test her abilities before adding the final 25%."

"SHE'S NOT EVEN DONE AND IS THAT SCARY STRONG!?" Okajima shouted.

"I don't know all the details, or what exactly she has or has not had added, but the Athena project's goal was to create the ultimate warrior. An assassin who could be adaptable to any and all environments, whether it be extreme heat or extreme pressure."

Itona closed his eyes. "Upon the death of Shiro's brother, his will placed Shiro in charge of seeing these modifications and any Shiro sees fit to add to be completed. That's why i attacked her, why Cerin came back, for Shiro's goal. To obtain her and complete the modifications."

"But, even if he does, it's not like (Name) would obey him…" Okuda mumbled.

"She doesn't have a choice… I don't know much of what's included, but I do recall hearing that once finished, having free will and a mind would no longer be in the picture… she'd be nothing more than a walking soldier, following orders until the end…"

"I won't let that happen…" Karma gritted his teeth. "Where. Is. Shiro?"

"Karma…" Ritsu suddenly pipped up.

"Huh?" The golden eyed boy looked down as his phone.

"Actually… Asano took (Name)..."

If there was anyone worse in taking you away from him, Karma had no doubt in his mind it was Asano.

"What." His eyes became blank and scary, making everyone take a step back.

Back at the Hospital~

Your eyes fluttered open and you saw a bright window shining onto your face. A small vase of flowers was next to your bed on a small table. You felt a small pain in your under elbow and you glanced down to see a small IV sticking out from it.

"Oh. You're awake." A familiar voice spoke.

You turned your head in the direction of said voice and saw Asano sitting on your other side, an English literature book in his hands. His face was adorned by a fake smile, hiding a pained expression and his dark circles.

"A-" You coughed, your voice raspy. "Asano-san."

He laughed lightly. "Please, call me Gakushuu."

"Gakushuu-kun." You spoke, more clear now. "Where am I? Why are you here?"

Gakushuu shut his book sternly and made eye contact with you. "You're at the hospital. You just went underneath surgery for Mercury poisoning. The doctors said it's a miracle you are alive right now. As for me, I found you nearly passed out and hallucinating in the back of the school."

"Well thank you than."

Asano smiled crookedly and got up, moving closer to you. "I'm afraid that just a simple thank you is not enough for what I've done for you Miss Anderson."

He leaned in over your body, using his arms and legs to hold you down. He moved in close to your face and began to whisper to you.

"Saving one's life is something one would be in debt to. So to repay my kindness, you'll be joining A-class starting as soon as you are able to come back, and you'll be given the official title of my girlfriend."

Asano, leaned away from you ear, and grabbed your chin, having the full intent to seal the deal with a kiss. But he stopped when he locked eyes with you.

Wide open and dark grey you stared him down. Asano let go of you chin and intended to move away from you, but you grabbed the back of his head and moved him so you could whisper in his ear now.

"One thinks highly of himself it appears… yet… it also appears that this person is below the people he calls dirt… how ironic… how funny." You paused and tilted your lips into a sinister smile. "How cruel~"

Asano's own eyes widened and he felt himself freeze. The way your fingers were pressing against his back neck, it made him paralyzed. He had no choice but to continue listening to you.

"I've seen what you've made E-class and how you've made them feel, so why would you think I'd toss them away so quickly. You were so quick to wait until I appeared comfortable around others to try and swoop me away, well dear Gakushuu-kun~ Who do you think made me feel that way? It wasn't you little class, or B, or C, or D… that's right… it's your so called outcasts."

You pulled his head away and looked him dead in the eyes, his in shock and slight fear, your's dull and emotionless. Yous smile became sweet, making your whole appearance that much more frightening.

"And taking advantage of me as well… now now.. I don't the student body president would do such a thing? Especially to an innocent exchange student such as myself."

You release him and he jumped back, slamming against a wall and watching you sit up straight, pain from surgery not being an issue.

"So, let me make one thing clear right now. You ever come near me or anyone in E-class with the intent to harm anyone, and I'll show you why I was truly placed in E-class. Understand Gak-u-shuu-kun~"

You did the last part in a sing song voice and the boy grunted, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him. You stared out the window and sighed.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and you glanced toward it and gasped.

"Karma…" You breathed and he ran in and smacked your head.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DRINK IT IF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" He curse and you rubbed your head.

"Ow…" You teared up and looked at him, who was still fuming.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled, him and the rest of your classmates filing in afterward. You sweatdropped, this tiny room was not made to hold almost 30 teenagers in it.

Karma had climbed onto the bed and crawled into the sheets next to you, holding you tightly.

"Found her, you all can go now." he barked and waved everyone off. Everyone sighed and watched as they did as he said.

It took until the door had closed for you to notice he was trembling. You placed your hand down onto his red locks and rubbed them softly, making him stop. His glanced up at you, his orbs serious and worried.

You smiled brightly and kissed his temple. "I'm fine, just a small surgery."

"A SMALL SURGERY?" He yelled at you. Your eyes widened… how much did he know?

"The doctor said that the mercury wa sone problem… but you… you have severe heart problems?"

"Karma- I…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Koro-sensei? Karasuma-sensei?"

"I-I didn't want to worry anyone…"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED WE WERE WHEN THE DOCTOR EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO USE WHEN WE GOT HERE? WHEN RITSU SAID YOU HAD PASSED OUT AND ASANO HAD TO CALL AN AMBULANCE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN WITH A FAILING HEART!"

"BUT YOU DID DECIDE NOT TO RELY ON OTHERS!"

"IF YOU HADN'T CUT MY HAIR IN THE FIRST PLACE, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE OF CONCERN!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU WOULD HAVE DIED THAT FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ME?! LOVED WITH ME?! GONE TO CLASS AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!?"

Your mouth and shut you began to cry, covering your face and trying to hide yourself from him. This was your first fight, and you didn't know how to act.

Karma realized his own harsh words and cursed himself under his breath. He was too harsh, especially rn, he needed to be more kind, gentle even. But, he still needed to convey his worry to you. Somehow, in some way.

He sighed and made you lay down with him in the bed. "I-I thought someone kidnapped you."

"Who would kidnap me?" You spoke honestly, tears no longer pouring from your eyes.

Karma tensed up… did you not know?

He brushed it aside, right now was not the time to share what Itona had shared with the class about Shiro's obsession with you. So instead, he once again sat up and reached into his jacket pocket.

You watched him curiously as he did so. He pulled out a red ribbon matching his own hair color and gently took a strand of your hair into his palm. He softly tied a bow with it and when finished, he pushed himself away a few inches and glanced at you.

"I-ummmm."

"If you're my girl, than I want to make sure EVERYONE knows it. And besides… you look better in red, than blue."

"I- I'll have to buy a new skirt…"

"So be it."

You blushed deeply and smiled a soft smile. You reached your hand up and touched the ribbon ever so gently. Karma watched as you did, a smile present on his face as well.

"I don't know what to say…" You spoke, pink orbs shining brightly.

Karma laughed. "Just say "Thank you."

You nodded and looked Karma in the eyes. His breath hitched as the setting sun caught your elegant (hair color) locks perfectly. You tossed your head to the side and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Karma."

The boy's red hair was in shame to his face as soon as you acted so cutely to him and only him. So much so that Karma pulled you down and pressed your body and his together against the bed and brought his head to your neck.

"K-Karma… what are you doing?" You spoke nervously from his sudden action.

"It's been a long day, let me sleep idiot."

"But… we're at the hospital…"

Karma simply bite your neck, giving you a love bite, and snickered. "Do I look like i care."

You sighed and closed our eyes, wrapping your eyes around the boy's torso and inhaling his addictive scent once again.

"Goodnight tomato."

"Goodnight tenshi~"

(AN- just FYI, this is not the end of your heart problems~)


	32. Chapter 27 - Improvement Time

Discreet

Karma Akabane X Reader

Ch. 27 - Improvement Time

"Just… don't over exert yourself. The medication will only go so far." The doctor said as you, Karasuma, and Karma sat in an office. You had been spinning around on a chair as the two men had started discussing things. Karma watched you, a sucker in his mouth, an amused smirk on his face.

Karasuma had pretty much 'adopted' you at this point, now that he was had gotten permission from not only the Japanese government, but the US as well for you to do freelance work since you had been cleared and pardoned from all crimes, seeing as how Karasuma and Koro-sensei had presented countless legal and medical records showing your innocence in all matters. And they did this all while you had been in the hospital for a week.

Karma was over protectively hilariously while things had begun to go down, especially when US FBI agents stormed into your room one day. He had broken a glass vase full of flowers and threatened to kill anyone who came close to you. It took you and Karasuma a long time to calm him down afterward, but he did.. Eventually.

And now, thanks to medicine & strange healing abilities, you were being released a week afterward. And you were so happy for it. Hospitals were not your friend, but at least here you were fed and given fun little gifts from your classmates. They had even made a 'Get Well Soon!' card and everyone signed it. Your heart nearly melted when you got it, along with a trifold of flowers, stuffed animals and foods.

But speaking of your classmates, things seemed to have gone downhill for them. One evening while Karma was going over missed homework with you, you could hear Koro-sensei's voice screaming for his and the class's forgiveness in the room next door.

Karma's eye poked up in curiosity and you attempted to get out of bed to investigate. But Karma, for whatever reason being your bedside dictator pushed you back down into the sheets.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough…" he sighed and opened the next folder of classwork, which happened to be English. He groaned and you smiled.

"I think this is my area of expertise~" You cooed and he rolled his eyes, getting out his own homework for you to help him on.

And sure enough when Nagisa & Kayano came with Karma after class the next day, they explained what had happened. Apparently, when you taught the class how to roof job, they thought a useful getaway skill was better for a shortcut home. And now, Koro-sensei was forcing everyone to help take care of the injured man's school for younger and struggling kids and not allowing anyone to study.

You noticed Karma's stiffness when Nagisa said that. You smiled sadly, and climbed out of bed, much to the shock of them all.

"I'm helping." You demanded, eyes turning purple. Karma simply laughed and went to drag a doctor to talk to about releasing you.

So here you were the next day, spinning in a chair and Karma trying to ignore the pit on his stomach about midterms. You felt bad for him, but knew he would be right at the top, next to Asano. But, right now, you being a ditz seemed to be relieving his stress, so you continued.

"I still can't believe she's alive. It's scientifically impossible, with all the experimentation done to her and that healing ability…" The doctor commented to Karasuma. "If we could only study her and get samples… the lives we could save… the soldiers the world could have.."

"Not going to happen." Karasuma spoke sternly, showing the doctor the classified information sheet he had sighed since you were now a government secret like Koro-sensei. "You sighed this, do anything to harm her and we'll put you away for a long time."

The doctor simply nodded and handed you the bottle of pills. "Take once a day, two pills. Should at least prolong your life a bit and reduce attacks and damage to your heart."

You nodded and pointed to the jar of lollipops. "Since I've been good, can I have one?"

He nodded and you grabbed the jar and walked out. The doctor pulled his hand out but Karma touched his shoulder. "Not worth it doc."

He trailed out behind you, pockets full of his hands, a lazy stride. Karasuma sweatdropped and shook the man's hand before leaving as well.

"Karma." He spoke. Said boy turned around and glanced at the older man. "Take care of her."

"Who said I wouldn't. Idiot doesn't know her limits."

And with that he walked up to you, grabbed the jar of sweets and ran out of the hospital lobby, you running behind him, angrily yelling at him.

The next day~

You and Karma walked up the hill together, hand in hand. He had been more close to you lately. You felt bad for scaring him. But, he didn't let it show much.

"(Name)!" Maehara could be heard shouting and running up to you. He tackled you into a hug and ruffled you hair. Your eyes changed a vibrant orange at this shock.

"Glad to see you doing better." Isogai walked by, carrying a wheelbarrow of bricks.

"(Name)~" Kurahashi cried into your shoulder. "I was so scared you'd die~"

You pat her head awkwardly and smiled even more awkwardly. "Sorry guys, not sure how to really act when others are concerned about me…"

"Idiot…" Karma commented and flicked your cheek with his fingers.

You puffed your cheeks out and glared at him.

"WOAH!" A group of children suddenly chimed in and stared at you. You turned to look at them and blushed deeply at their faces.

"She's so pretty!"

"She looks like a princess!"

"THE PRINCESS FROM THE STORY YESTERDAY?!"

"I wonder if she had magic powers like the fairy told us!"

"The knight's holding her hand, they must be married."

Karma snickered and you waved your hands up and down. "We're not married. Only dating!"

"Ne ne (Name)~ That hurts my feelings. We eloped during that festival remember. And I even took your-"

You smacked his mouth closed, seeing the confused faces of not only the children, but as well as your classmates.

"WHO WANT'S TO SEE A MAGIC TRICK?" You suddenly spoke, trying to change the subject suddenly.

"ME!"

"I DO!"

"SHOW ME!"

An applause of shouting came from the kids and you smiled. "Alright. But before you all see this magic trick, I have to ask you all a question. Do you believe in magic? My magic only works if people believe."

The kids all shook their heads and spewed out "Yes"'s. You closed your eyes and placed your hands together.

"I'm not an ordinary princess you see. I'm the princess of the angels. And as such, I'm able to give good little boy's and girl's hope for their futures. To be able to do this, all I need is for them to believe in me."

You opened your palms and sparkles took into the air, a breeze blowing them across the air and making the hilltop look just like the scenery for a meteor shower with the shiny dust filling the air.

"FAIRY DUST!" The children shouted and ran after it, attempting to catch it.

You giggled and watched them do so. Nagisa turned to you, a quizzical look on his face.

"How did you-"

"It's just the metal in my system. I can form about anything with it, but I can also make it small and dust like it needed. I do this thing where when I'm attacking someone, I'll blow it into the air and then turn it into small needles and impale the person."

You chuckled darkly and Karma smacked your head again. "Don't go overboard, you're still on probation from using your abilities."

"Who put you in charge…"

"Karasuma, Koro-sensei, everyone here, the doctor…"

You glared at him, knowing he was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"...I never agreed."

Everyone jumped as Dyllon suddenly appeared from behind a tree you were all standing by.

"WHAT THE HELL!" You yelled at him.

"There there. Comfort." He commented, patting your head.

"Why are you even here?" You grumbled, feeling like you were treated like a child.

"Come to tell you not to freak out. Or anyone to."

"Huh?"

"Yo." A voice said and your eyes widened.

Standing now in your circle like he was a fellow classmate was Cerin.

Though he looked much different than a few weeks ago: no longer long hair, but now with an undercut, and his hair was also a chocolate brown. His eyes were still red and he had a scar running along his nose, not the dark circles and pale complexion was gone.

He wore a sweater and blue jeans, both tight along his form, even the 4 pointed star was still cut into his back.

Karma grabbed your arm protectively and pulled you behind him. Your other classmate's faces darkened and you saw them grabbing their guns and knives.

Cerin smiled widely, oblivious to the elephant in the room. "I'm so glad I get to see you again."

He walked forward to you. But Karma was quick to act and swung a fist at the boy. He caught it and smiled at Karma.

"You must be Karma. Thank you for watching over Angie."

"Angie?" Kayano spoke and you sweated.

"Yeah. That's her name." He opened his eyes and looked at you. "Unless you finally decided on a name…"

"(Name)." You spoke, rubbing Karma's arm, comforting him.

"Ahhhhh~ So pretty." He clasped his hands on his cheeks and swung his head back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with him…" Okajima mumbled. "Last time we saw this guys he was a lun and trying to kill us all."

"Oh right!" Cerin hit his fist against his open palm. He bent down on his knees and bowed to everyone.

"I beg of you all. Please forgive my actions in the past. I was not in my right mind and had almost no control over my actions."

He got up and pushed Karma aside with ease. "And now that I'm back, we can get married with ease!"

Karma's eyes widened and you crooked your head to the side deadpanning. "Wha…."

"Dude…." Rai suddenly entered the scene and smashed Cerin's head with his hammer, cracking his skull. The boy fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"RAI!" You yelled and looked around, your classmates freaking out as well.

"3-2-1…" he spoke and suddenly Cerin was back on his feet, only now covered in blood and trying to swing a few punches as Rai.

"What teh hell thunder thighs… you trying to cock block me?"

"Sorry prince of the dead, but it's not cock blocking if she's already taken."

The two pushed their foreheads together and began to argue. You sighed and came forward, clapping you hands.

"Alright boys, let's not start a fight, my friends have worked hard on rebuilding this school and I don't want you to damage i-"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled and punched you in the face, causing you to fall backwards and hit the ground.

As soon as realization hit the boy's they deadpanned and their eyes widened in fear as you stood up.

"Die you bastards…." You spoke sinisterly and grabbed each by their hair and flung them off into the distance as if they were mere baseballs.

You were fuming and angrily looked at Dyllon, who was now munching on a candy bar, his guardian Ana as well.

"EXPLAIN!" You shouted, rubbing your sore face.

"Cerin antsy, now better. Wanted to see you. Snuck out, followed your scent."

He held up two fingers and made them walk. "Rai and I follow, and try to bring him back. Won't listen when we say Karma and you are married."

"I'm not married to him."

"But he claimed you."

"Huh?"

"No longer blue, red now."

He pointed to your ribbon and you blushed. "Human things are different…"

"Awe… anyway. Cerin was like "I'm still in love with her." Rai was like "Dude it's not gonna happen." I simply followed, needed more chips."

"You are so helpful…" You spoke sarcastically.

Dyllon shrugged and turned to your class. He held up his hand and waved. "Hello human assassins."

Everyone awkwardly waved back, not sure how to really talk or communicate with him."

"You all take good care of (Name). I'm grateful." He smiled the smallest smile. "I leave now. Rai and Cerin bicker like Natsu & Gray…"

"Who?" You asked, the reference flying over your head.

"Nothing important right now…" Kayano sighed. "You okay? He showed up so suddenly…"

You suddenly began laughing and held your stomach close. "I can't believe him. Jesus, one day he's trying to kill me and now he wants to marry me again… Like I ever would…. That childhood crush has long passed!"

Karma sighed in relief and widened his eyes, realizing he had done so. But either way, he was grateful that you no longer harbored feelings for the weirdo. Plus this didn't mean he was jealous. Nope no way. Nothing to get jealous over.

The kids by this time had gotten tired of the sparkles you created and came back. You all turned and looked at their bored faces.

"Can someone tell us a story?" One of them asked.

You face lit up and you jumped up and down. "Pick me! I have a story!"

The kids followed your giddiness and began to jump up and down as well, showing they wanted your story.

"TO THE BUILDING!" You shouted and pointed the rundown building. You sprinted off to the place, the kids running with you.

Your class behind you deadpanned and sighed. They'd never understand how your emotions could switch you quickly and be over things just as quick.

NEXT TIME~

You sat in a chair and smirked. "I'm about to tell you all the greatest story ever. It's a tale about an evil demon king named Koro-sensei, and a village of assassin who have been trying to stop his reign of evil. BUT, they have not had any luck. Until a certain assassin finds a sleeping girl in the woods."

(aka, my take on Koro-sensei Q!)


	33. Important Updates

So apparently I have been reported... so all my stories will no longer be posted can find them all on DA, Wattled or Archive of Our Own though.

Sorry for the inconvince, hope to see you there.

~Comic


End file.
